<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Socially Divided by herblondetoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671278">Socially Divided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy'>herblondetoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma lives the life of being on the poverty line while Regina is a spoiled girl who gets whatever she wants. When the two become roommates at Boston Academy for Girls, how will they cope? (I suck at summaries. M for later chapters. SwanQueen slow burn)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on another prompt, I hope I can do this justice and not make it too much like my Loser Party story. I also hope ya’ll like it. It’s going to be multi chapter, from both points of view. It is SQ, but it’s going to be slow burn.</p><p> </p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ch. 1</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Out on the outskirts of Storybrooke, Emma sighed as she came inside the small loft that was even hotter inside than outside. All she wanted to do right now was take a cold shower and get the smell of dog off her. She loved working at the shelter and was glad they let her since she was under 16, but on hot days like today, the smell always seemed to linger. “Mama? I’m home. I’m going to go shower quick.” She called and was about to go to the bathroom when her mom’s voice stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma? Come in here please.” Mary called from her room and Emma came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, I smell like dog. Do you need help with something?” Emma asked as she came over and kissed her mother’s cheek. “Do you want more water?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary Margaret had been fighting a battle with cancer for the last three years and was just recently told she was in remission. She was building her strength back up and couldn’t wait to be able to get a job and help out with the mountain of bills they now had. David, Emma’s dad, had been working double or even triple shifts as a police officer, but even that wasn’t enough to keep the family’s finances out of the red. Selling their home and moving into the loft helped for a while, but that money was now long gone and Mary always felt guilty when Emma would give them all but $10.00 of every paycheck she earned. Her daughter was in the summer between middle and high school and should be out having fun with her friends, not working to help pay the rent. Seeing her baby girl looking so stressed out at such a young age ate at her guilt.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need anything baby. Come sit down, I want to show you something.” Mary waited until Emma sat down and took a large envelope out from under her covers. “Why is Boston Academy for Girls sending you a large envelope?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt her face turn red as she looked down, avoiding Mary’s eyes. “I um…I don’t know.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I guess you better open it.” Mary said with a little smile. She knew her daughter had applied and though she’d miss her, she knew they’d do anything they could to make sure she could go if she was accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom…it doesn’t matter. I only applied to see if I could, but…”</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing. Open it, Emma.” Mary said, putting her hand over her daughters. “Please.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and opened the envelope, taking out a letter and a folder. She read over the letter and bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. “I got in…” She said quietly as she kept reading. “Mom, I got in on a full scholarship. I did it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary smiled warmly at her baby girl. “Oh, I’m so happy, Emma. How long do we have before you go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going.” Emma said, sighing as she put the letter down. “Mom, I didn’t think I’d actually get accepted. I can’t go, I can’t leave you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary shifted and pulled Emma into her lap, stroking her hair. “Honey, I know what it took for you to get a full scholarship, and one day, I hope you let me read the essay you wrote to get accepted. In the last three years, you’ve had to grow up faster than any child should have to because of me being sick. You’re still a child, my child, and I watch you with the weight of a grown adult on your back because of me and my cancer. Your father and I will miss you, but I want you to go and enjoy the last four years of your childhood, Emma Ruth Ann Swan. So, let’s look through the folder and see what we need to get you and how long we have to do it.” She leaned down and kissed her daughter’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you, baby girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes. “Mama, are you sure you’ll be okay? I know it’s not much, but my paycheck helps you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary sighed and rubbed her thumb along Emma’s upper cheek, looking into those caring green eyes. “We’ll be fine baby. The last thing a child your age should be worried about is giving her parents her paycheck. Gods, you shouldn’t even have to have a paycheck. You know what? You’re taking the rest of this summer off. I’m done watching you go wear yourself out all day. I’ve got an interview on the computer tomorrow for a work at home job, so I want you to enjoy your summer.” She reached over to the folder. “Now, what does the scholarship include?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma couldn’t believe that she and her mother were having this conversation. She was going. She was actually freaking going! She found out that ‘full scholarship’ literally included everything. “It includes ten uniforms so I can go two weeks before I have to do laundry, which, by the way, laundry service is included. It also includes all my books, a chrome book, my room. All students get three meals a day included, but I also get $100.00 a week to spend at the canteen or school store and what I don’t use will roll over! Oh mom, look at the dorms! They’re huge!” Emma said excitedly as she showed her mom the picture. “It’s a double room until you’re in your Junior and Senior year, and then you have the option of your own room, but with an extra charge. I don’t mind sharing at all. I mean, those are full sized beds even!” The rooms were quite large with two full sized beds, two large wardrobes, two desks and a refrigerator (bigger than a mini fridge, but smaller than a full sized one). The rooms also included a large screen TV, a sofa and two chairs that separated the two beds and they had their own bathroom. “Mom, they also have room dividers so if my roommate wanted to go to bed, but I was working on a paper or something, we can put the divider up. It doesn’t completely close off the room, but it would help with light and privacy.” Emma then gazed at her mother as she bit her lip. “I can go? For real, I can go?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary hugged Emma tightly. “Yes, baby girl. You can go. I’m going to miss you so much, but I’m so glad you have this opportunity.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma then turned and took Mary’s hands. “Mama, I want you to promise me something. Well, two things. One, if your cancer comes back, you have to tell me so I can come home. I refuse to be there if you get sick again. And two, if you and dad find you need me home to get a job and help out, you tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary rubbed her thumbs on Emma’s hands. “I promise that if I get cancer again, I will tell you, but if that happens, we can discuss then if you come home or not. I also promise that dad and I won’t need you to come home and get a job. You’re our child, school is number one for you. Emma, I want you to promise me something. Promise me you’ll take this time and enjoy it. Promise me you’ll go and make the most of this opportunity. Even if at first you find it hard, please give it at least four months before you decide to come home, but please know that if you do come home, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been that far away from home or for that long. First break isn’t until November, and that’s only a week. At least winter break is four weeks. I’m excited, mama, but I’m scared too.” She bit her lip. “You sure dad will let me go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let you go where, Princess?” David asked as he came in. He kissed his wife’s temple and then Emma’s before looking at the papers on the bed. “Boston Academy for Girls, hmm? Emma, I’m not sure we can afford this.”</p><p> </p><p>“She got a fully paid scholarship, David.” Mary said, telling him what it included. “She worked hard and she’s going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she’s going. Emma, I’m so proud of you. This is a very good school and will open so many doors for you for college. I’m going to miss you like crazy, but we can call every night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if the dorms have a phone, dad.” Emma said, chewing on her lip again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well lucky for you, that won’t be a problem.” He said and smiled at his wife who gave a nod and opened the drawer by her bed.</p><p> </p><p>“We got you something for doing so well in school. I’m sorry it’s not top of the line, but your dad was told it’s a good model. It’s pre-paid and we’re going to do everything we can to make sure you have service every month.” She said as she handed Emma a cell phone box.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, it wasn’t the latest and greatest, but Emma had grateful tears in her eyes as she looked at it. “Really? For me? But how did you afford it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you worry about that, Princess.” David said as he smiled and hugged his daughter. “Now, I think this all calls for a celebration. How about dinner from Granny’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have to do that, daddy. My paycheck wasn’t that big because of my finals.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing Emma talk about her paycheck sent so much guilt through David. She was so young and literally just out of middle school and here she was talking about a paycheck. “I got my bonus today, Em. Order anything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “I’ll be happy sharing a meal with Mama like I usually do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to share today, Emma, I want a full meal and I want you to have a full meal.” She smiled at her husband. “I want a cheeseburger with the works, onion rings, and a chocolate milkshake.”</p><p> </p><p>David smiled and nodded. “That sounds great. I’ll have the same thing.” He said and looked at Emma. “Whatever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have the same. Thanks, daddy.” She then gathered all the papers and put them in the folder. “I do want to go shower though. I smell like dog.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma? Can I read your essay that got you the scholarship?” Mary asked as she sat back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” As Emma went to get that, David called in the order. “Here, but…look, please don’t feel guilty when you read the parts about you, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, baby girl. Go shower while your dad gets the food.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went to do just that, and Mary cried as she read her daughter’s essay. It was raw, emotional, true and very well written, but it made her feel so bad for everything she put her daughter through. She had composed herself enough to get up and set the table and when Emma came out of the shower, she went and hugged her daughter tight. “I love you so much, Emma, and I’m so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her back and closed her eyes. “Thanks, Mama. I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>The family happily had dinner and enjoyed their night together, finishing with a movie. After saying goodnight to her parents, she went up to her room and got her phone going. She texted her best friend Lilly and the two talked for a while until the blonde fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Regina Mills grinned as she brought the envelope in from the mailbox. This would be her second year at BAFG – Boston Academy for Girls – and couldn’t wait to see if she got her request for her own individual dorm. Sure, students didn’t usually get them until their Junior and Senior years, and she was only a sophomore, but she was Regina Mills, daughter to Henry Mills, the man who gave BAFG so much money, they couldn’t deny her anything. Regina scowled as she read. Apparently, they could deny her an individual dorm. She grumbled and stomped up the steps to her room.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong, sis?” Zelena asked from her doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“They didn’t give me my own room.” Regina whined.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course they didn’t. You’re a sophomore. I didn’t even get one until this year and I’m a senior. Just because daddy gives them money, doesn’t mean you get everything you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “It’s not fair. I didn’t even do a roommate request because I thought for sure I’d have my own room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh boy. Now you’ll be stuck with someone you don’t know. Good job, sis.” She said, going into her room and closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and sat on her bed, getting her phone out. “Kathryn, did you put in a roommate request?” Regina asked, hoping she requested her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, for Mal. You said you’d get your own room, so Mal and I requested each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck.” Regina said, stomping her foot. “I didn’t get my own room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry Gina. Hopefully you won’t get anyone bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, like some scholarship kid. Ugh, I’ll have to lock up all my stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you can spend your time with Mal and I in our room.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed. “Are you kidding me? If I do get stuck with a scholarship kid, she’s going to have to find somewhere else to hang out between classes because I pay to be there. Well, my dad does, but still.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I get it. Daddy said it’s a shame the school allows those less than us into the school. We shouldn’t have to mingle with them. Oh gods, what if you get Ruby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eww, no. I’ll die, Kat.” Regina said, groaning. Ruby was a scholarship kid who had a bad attitude and was in their class the year before. They hadn’t gotten along, and Regina didn’t want to see her again.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard that Swan girl applied for a scholarship. You know, the cop’s daughter who always smells like a dog and lives in those rundown lofts on the edge of town?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina groaned. “I don’t want to room with a girl who smells like a dog. Maybe she won’t get accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do you find out who you’re with?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not until the first day back.” Regina said and sighed. “I gotta go, my parents are home.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, we still on for the beach tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, see you at noon.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina whined and complained all night about not having her own room, but all her parents said was ‘those are the rules’ and it drove Regina crazy. They were supposed to get her what she wanted and the fact they weren’t even trying just upset her. She tried picturing this Swan girl Kathryn had mentioned, but for some reason, she just couldn’t remember her. The next day, she and Kathryn were laid out on a sheet at the beach when Regina felt Kathryn nudge her.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” She asked, not even opening her eyes under her sunglasses.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s doggy girl.” Kathryn said. “With some other girl.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doggy girl?” Regina asked, looking over.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Emma Swan or whatever her name is.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked over and saw a blonde girl with a brunette walking down the beach. “Which one?”</p><p> </p><p>“The blonde.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.” Regina said, putting her sunglasses back on. She then stood up and went over to the girls. “You Emma Swan?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma swallowed. Regina fucking Mills was talking to her. “Y…yes. Can I help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true that you got into Boston Academy for Girls?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did.” Emma said, standing proud.</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked her up and down. “On scholarship?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma deflated just a little. “Um, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked a bit, seeing the girl go from proud to ashamed. “You don’t belong there, Swan. We don’t want trashy scholarship girls there to ruin our good names. Don’t come. Stay here in our nice little town in your nice little loft with your smelly little dogs and stop trying to be someone you’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt tears prick her eyes as she watched Regina go back to her friend, both of them laughing. She looked at Lilly. “Did…did that really just happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly was seething as she watched the two bitches laugh. “I’m gonna go kick her ass.” She said, causing Emma to reach out and grab her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly no. You’ve already gotten into trouble enough. Don’t make my dad arrest you…again.” She pulled her and started walking the other way. “Do you think I shouldn’t go? What if she’s right and everyone hates me because I’m on scholarship?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly put her arm around Emma, holding her close. “You’re going. Emma, you worked hard with your essay to get in, that bitch just had her daddy pay. You deserve to go, and you will go, and you will be successful. Do not let those snotty bitches let you feel like you’re not as good as them. Fuck them, Emma Swan.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffed and chuckled, wiping at her eyes. “Yeah, fuck them. Gods I hope I’m not in a room with one of them.” She stopped and looked at Lilly. “Don’t tell my mom about this, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly? I’m gonna miss you so much. Please promise me that if my mom gets sick and tries to hide it, or if you can tell my dad is working more that you’ll tell me so I can come home, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll tell you if your mom gets sick again, but Emma, I will only tell you if your dad works more if it really seems they’re suffering. I am so jealous that you get to go and I want you to take advantage of this. I’m gonna miss you so fucking much. You keep me from going too far to the dark side, Emma, but I’m so damn excited for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and hugged her best friend. “Call me whenever you feel like you’re going to do something bad, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’ll think about it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Emma, I’m so sorry we can’t go with you.” David said with a sigh as he hugged his daughter again. “I tried so hard to get off work and your mom just isn’t ready to drive alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, dad.” Emma said, though inside, she was a bit scared. “I just take the cab to the train station and go from there. I’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“You call me when you’re on the train, when you’re in Boston and when you’re finally in your dorm.” Mary said, worrying over her daughter. “I’ve packed food for your travel and made sure you have everything you need. All you need to do is stop at…”</p><p> </p><p>“At the desk for new students when I get there. I know, mom.” Emma swallowed and smiled as the taxi came. “I love you both so much.” She hugged her mother and her father came over and joined them.</p><p> </p><p>“You call us if you need anything, Emma Ruth Ann Swan. No matter the time, no matter what you need, you call us, and we’ll do everything to help you.” David stated. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>After another round of hugs, Emma got in the taxi and buckled up. She waived until she couldn’t see her parents anymore and then sat back, taking a big breath. Truth be told, she was so scared to be going from little Storybrooke to Boston by herself. She wanted her parents here, she wanted to cry and whine when her dad said he couldn’t come, but she knew she couldn’t do that. She knew her parents needed her dad to work. Her mom had gotten a temporary job, but her dad still had to take all the hours he could. Once the blonde was on the train, she smiled when she saw the note from her mom when she went in her bag to grab a sandwich that was made for her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Dearest Emma,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so sorry no one is with you. I know you’re mad, and you have every right to be, but please know we love you so much. Call me as often as you can and never forget how much I love you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love, Mama</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Emma did call her mom and talked with her as the train sped to the city. She let out a sigh of relief when the taxi pulled up to the school and she was there. It was beautiful and reminded her of an old English town. Brick buildings formed a huge square with beautiful grass, cobblestone sidewalks, and fountains in the middle. There was a church, a green house, a few buildings that Emma could tell had dorm rooms inside. There was too much to even see right away as she walked into the courtyard.</p><p> </p><p>A girl came over to her with a big smile and the bluest eyes Emma had ever seen. “Hello, are you new? Can I help you get checked in?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma noticed she had a nametag on and smiled back. “Yes, thank you. I am new and completely lost. I’m Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>The girl smiled and looked around. “Are you here alone, Emma? No parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they couldn’t make it.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay. Let’s get you registered. I’m Mal. Come on.” She gestured and started walking. “Are you a Freshman?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Emma said and bit her lip. “I um…I’m a scholarship recipient. Do I need to tell anyone that?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal looked around. “Emma, I have nothing at all against scholarship students, but some of the other students do. Be proud of what you accomplished, but don’t advertise it if you can help it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod and looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed. “Some from my hometown already know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I take it by the way you say that, that they’ve already said something to you?” When Emma nodded, Mal sighed. “Well it’s a big school so hopefully you won’t see them.” She stopped at a table and smiled at the teacher. “Hey Mr. Nolan, I have a new one here. Emma…sorry I didn’t get her last name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma Swan.” She said with a smile. “Freshman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma Swan.” He said, going through papers. “Ah yes, right here. Okay, Emma, you are in the Freshman/Sophomore dorm Green. Each dorm has a different color assigned to it. You’re in room…108 which means you’re on the first floor. Here is your key card and a lanyard to keep it on. Should anything happen to it, just see your house mother Miss Blue and she’ll help you get it replaced. That key card also works for your account, meaning if you have money for the canteen or school store, it’s stored on there. The welcome folder here includes everything you need to know, and your chrome book is already in your room, your name on the box.” He looked at her with a smile. “Is there anything else you can think of right away?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed. “Um…I was told I’d have uniforms?”</p><p> </p><p>He gave a kind nod. “Yes, we don’t want our new students to have to carry too much, so those are already in your room as well. You’ll find them in one of the wardrobes. If they need altering of any kind, or whatever, see Miss Blue.” He handed her the welcome bag. “Your schedule is in there in the welcome folder and your books and some supplies are in there as well. Again, if you need anything, you see Miss Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Emma said and tried taking the bag but with her suitcase and her bag that had her bedding, it was hard to do, so Mal took it from her.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s it. Thank you, Mr. Nolan, I’ve got it from here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Emma said with a waive. The two started walking again and Emma was lost in thought, chewing on her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s scary, overwhelming, and a bit intimidating, but it’s going to be okay, Emma. I’m in Green also, so I’ll be able to help you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a smile. “Thanks so much, Mal. Honestly after my run in with Regina the other day, I was so scared to come here, but you’re so nice that I’m glad I did.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal looked over. “Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina Mills?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you know her?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sighed. “Shit. She knew you were accepted on scholarship?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…why?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a…friend. I mean, honestly, I decided it was better to be her ‘friend’ than not. Shit, Emma, she’s…well it doesn’t matter because I like you and I’m not going to let her be a bitch to you. Don’t worry, I’ll talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled, though she once again felt nervous. “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Once Mal had showed Emma her room, she said she had to get back and help any other new students. Emma looked around and smiled, loving that she was here. She tried on one of the uniforms and a pair of shoes and it fit perfectly, so she hung it back up and then made her bed. She put some food she had left from her mom in the fridge, put some pictures up on the table by the bed she claimed and started setting up her Chromebook.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Regina! We’re going to be late!” Zelena called and huffed. “Get your ass down here now!” She crossed her arms and watched her sister come down with the last of her suite cases. “Gina, you don’t need five suite cases. We have uniforms for crying out loud.”</p><p> </p><p>“So? Those are just for when we have classes. Just shut up and let’s go.” She looked around. “Mom and dad aren’t even going to say goodbye?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. They left us notes.” Zelena said, rolling her eyes. “Jessie is here to drive us there.”</p><p> </p><p>Jessie put the last of the suite cases in the car and then got in the drivers side of the limo and headed out.</p><p> </p><p>The drive to BAFG was long and quiet as each girl was busy on their phones. They made a few pit stops but finally, they arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright sis, I know you don’t like me hanging out with you, so have a good term. Just remember, if you need anything, I’m here.” Zelena said and went off to find her senior year packet and her friends.</p><p> </p><p>Regina went off as well and found Kathryn. “Hey, did you get your room information yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, just got here, I’ve been looking for Mal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right here.” Mal said from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I need to know where my room is so I can tell Jessie where to take my things.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal couldn’t stop her eye roll. “You know they have carts for you to put your bags in and take them to the room yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffed. “Jessie gets paid to do this. He may as well earn his paycheck doing something and not just sitting in a car.”</p><p> </p><p>They found their folders and Kathryn opened hers. “Mal, we’re in 110.” She said and Regina smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s okay. I’m in 108. I wish it said who I was with because I swear, if it’s some loser, I’m going to flip.”</p><p> </p><p>“108?” Mal asked, her heart sinking.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right next to you guys. I’m going to go tell Jessie. Come on Kathryn, he can help with your stuff too.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they left, Mal ran to the dorms and knocked on the door of 108. Emma smiled thinking maybe it was her roommate, so she got up and answered, confused to see an out of breath Mal. “Hey, what’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma your…your roommate is…Regina.” Mal said, panting.</p><p> </p><p>Emma froze, her heart in her gut. “Regina Mills? Are you sure? Fuck, I can’t stay here, I have to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Emma, you can stay here, you will stay here. Be strong, it’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no. You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Regina said in the doorway. “Where is Miss Blue? This is NOT going to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>As if she heard, Miss Blue came over with a smile on her face. “Hello girls, welcome back.” She then looked at Emma. “Hello, I’m Miss Blue, your dorm mother. You must be Emma? I have been working on getting to know our new student’s names. Emma? Are you okay? You look awfully pale.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…I’m fine. It’s um, it’s nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Blue, I refuse to room with this girl! She’s a freshman and a scholarship student and I know my parents pay good money for me to be here and I shouldn’t be subjected to…”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue’s face changed instantly. “Miss Mills, I’d think very hard on if you want to finish that sentence. Boston Academy for Girls prides it’s self on inclusion and making all feel welcomed here and this attitude I’m seeing is not tolerated, no matter how much your parents may pay. For your information, it is very hard for a student to get a scholarship to come here, so the fact that Miss Swan here has accomplished that is something to be inspired by, not something to be diminished for. Now, unless you want a mark on your record and a call home, I suggest you go out and come back in with a better attitude.” Regina took a deep breath and left the room, making everyone feel awkward. Miss Blue looked at Emma with sympathetic eyes. “If you wish, I can see if anyone would be willing to change rooms with Miss Mills. I do not want any of my girls to feel uncomfortable and I definitely will not tolerate bullying of any kind.” She said, giving Kathryn a look.</p><p> </p><p>Emma honestly wanted to cry, but she also didn’t want to be a trouble maker. “I think if that’s what she wants, then that’s okay, but I am not going to push for it. I’m just honored to have a room and be here and I don’t want to make any kind of trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can switch, if Regina really has an issue with it.” Mal stated, making Kathryn nudge her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not make me be with her again. She’s my friend, but I can’t room with her again.”</p><p> </p><p>That sent warning alarms all through Emma. If her supposed best friend didn’t want to room with Regina, then Emma sure as hell didn’t. However, she stuck to her word and just stayed quiet. Miss Blue smiled at Mal. “Thank you, Miss Bauer, but I think for now we will leave it the way it is for now. Miss Mills needs to learn that she can’t always get her way. Of course, I don’t want that to be a punishment for Miss Swan here, so if you don’t mind, I’ll keep your offer an open one.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine.” Mal said and looked at Emma. “Just please be honest and let Miss Blue know if there’s any issues. I’ll try talking to her as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Emma said quietly. “I don’t want special treatment or anything though. I just wanna be a regular student.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina came back in and had the decency to look ashamed, even if she wasn’t feeling it. Inside she was seething and just wanted to throw a hissy fit.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay girls, I have to go meet a couple other students. Get all set up and be ready for a grand meal tonight. Tomorrow will be a day to take in your surroundings and meet your teachers, go to church if you want, and we start classes on Monday. Oh Emma, there is a freshman meet and greet tomorrow afternoon if you’re interested, where you can meet others in your grade. Again, welcome to BAFG.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Emma said as she tucked some hair behind her ear. When Miss Blue left, Emma looked at Regina. “I um…I maybe should have waited to see what bed and closet you wanted, so if you want to trade, I’m okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave a smile that everyone knew was fake and looked at her friends. “Don’t you two have to go get your room set up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Well, we’ll be right next door if you want to hang out.” Kathryn said and left quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Mal didn’t exactly feel right about leaving Emma there, but she gave her a smile. “If you need anything, Emma, you know where to find me. See you later, Gina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina walked her to the door and closed it before turning on Emma, her smile gone.  “Let’s get a few things straight here. That is your side of the room and this is mine. You don’t come on my side of the room for anything. Don’t even think of stealing my things or you’ll be kicked out of here so fast, you won’t even realize it until you’re back at your pathetic little loft. Keep your grubby little hands to your side of the room.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went from being hurt to being pissed. “You don’t have anything I’d want anyway. However, I will have to cross over to use the bathroom and you’ll have to cross over to use the fridge. I left you two shelves in there, so don’t take <em>my </em>stuff. You don’t scare me, Regina Mills, and you’re not going to get rid of me easily. I don’t like sharing a room with someone like you just as much as you don’t like sharing with me, but we will just have to make it work.” Emma’s phone started ringing and she looked at it. “Do what you have to do, but I’m taking this call.” She went to her side of the room and slid the divider so she could have a little privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched the blonde and her blood boiled. How dare she speak to her like that? However, she took a breath and set about getting her bed and things set up as she put on music to drown out Emma talking to her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Mal, I know it’s not okay for Regina to treat anyone like that, but we are her friends and we have to stand by her.” Kathryn said as Mal was angrily setting her things up.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Kathryn. I will not blindly stand by anymore. I did that last year and all it did was make me feel like a total asshole all year. Emma is nice and she doesn’t deserve that any more than Ruby did last year. I’ve made up with Ruby and I will not treat Emma the way we treated Ruby. I won’t let you or Regina do it either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mal, you have to be a loyal friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be, but not to the person I think is wrong. If me being a good person means I lose her friendship, then it wasn’t a friendship worth having.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it? I mean, isn’t it better to be on her good side than her bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care anymore, Kathryn, and you need to think long and hard about the kind of person you’re going to be. That’s all I’m saying on this, so let’s drop it.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Emma had gone to the dinner alone, but ended up making a couple new friends. Another couple freshmen named Lacey and Bell, who went by the nickname Tink who were both from Australia and Ashley, who was from Georgia. The four of them were talking about roommates when another girl groaned and gave Emma a sympathetic look. “I’m Ruby. I’m a sophomore and I was roommates with Kathryn last year. Regina is a bitch and I’m so sorry you got stuck with her, but I have a feeling your year may not be as bad as mine was. Mal, her friend, reached out to me over the summer and apologized for how they treated me and said she was done being Regina’s side kick and feeling like an asshole. I mean, she was an asshole, but it takes bravery to admit you were wrong and apologize for it, so I forgave her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I met Mal. She seems so nice that I was surprised to find she was friends with Regina and Kathryn.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly? I think it was easier for them to be friends with her so that she wouldn’t go after them too. Was Mal good to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, she even offered to change rooms with Regina. I’m kind of wishing I’d said yes instead of being all polite.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it. Just…Emma watch your stuff. Lock up anything and everything that means something to you in your closet when you’re not in your room, including your Chromebook. I honestly wouldn’t put anything past her. Maybe even sleep with one eye open.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it can’t be that bad, can it?” Lacey asked. “I mean, she’s here and they don’t tolerate bullying of any kind.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it doesn’t get reported, they can’t stop it.” Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you report it?” Tink asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I believed their threats and thought they’d have a way to get my scholarship revoked. Emma, do not let them intimidate you like that, okay? I found out too late that Miss Blue will believe you if you tell her, and there’s nothing wrong with telling her. I finally did on the last day, and she said she wished I’d have come to her sooner. If you feel nervous to, come to me and I’ll go with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Emma said and glanced over at the trio at another table. Mal looked miserable while Regina and Kathryn giggled as they were obviously judging people. She honestly didn’t know if Ruby’s words made her feel better or worse.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s talk about something else.” Ashley said, sensing Emma’s discomfort. “Hey, my roommate and I were talking about watching a horror movie tonight. Do you guys want to join? We’re in room 113.” She said and waved to a girl who waved back. “Her name is Ariel.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like the mermaid?” Ruby asked, trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but DO NOT mention that. She hates that and said she dyes her hair because she’s naturally a red head and that makes it even worse. Apparently her mother loves Disney movies. Her sisters are named Aurora and Tiana and her brother ‘s name is actually Aladdin. She’s super nice though and she’s a sophomore.”</p><p> </p><p>Lacey and Tink, who ended up being roommates both gave nods. “Yes, I’d love to watch a movie tonight.” Lacey said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be there. I’ll bring popcorn.” Ruby said.</p><p> </p><p>Emma chewed on her lip. “Is the canteen still open? I didn’t go earlier and I don’t have anything to bring.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not open again until tomorrow, but don’t worry, just bring yourself.” Ashley said with a smile. “Come over around 8 and we’ll be ready.”</p><p> </p><p>The group split up and Emma went back to her room, finding it empty. She quickly put the few things she didn’t want Regina to touch in her closet and locked it before laying on her bed and calling Lilly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Em! How’s it going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. Regina is my fucking roommate.” Emma said and told her the story. “But I met some nice girls and we’re going to watch a movie in their room later.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, Em, I’m so sorry about the roommate thing. You call me any time and I’ll come up there and kick her ass if she gives you any trouble.” She said with a laugh, though Emma knew she meant it. “I’m glad you’re making friends, just don’t forget about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma laughed. “I could never forget about you, Lilly. You’ve been my best friend since we were three years old. It’ll be weird having classes without you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I feel the same. However, I know you’ll have fun and I’m going to try for a scholarship next year. I know it’s not common for them to give to sophomores, but it can’t hurt to try.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be awesome, Lilly.” Emma said, though she didn’t say that Lilly’s record may not help her get in.</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking and you’re right, but I’m going to take this year to shape up and change and that will be my focal point on my essay. I need to change, Ems, and all it took was you leaving me to figure that out.” She said with a sad chuckle. “Emma, you’re the most amazing friend I could ever ask for and I can’t be away from you more than one school year. You got me through so much when my dad snapped and I lost my mom and went to live with my aunt and I need to change so I don’t end up like him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly, you won’t be like him, you’re not like him.” Emma said softly. “You’re so much better than that. You got me through a lot too, Lil. All the late nights of me crying on your shoulder when my mom was really sick or when I was hungry or sad because we just didn’t have money. You and your aunt helped me in more ways than I can ever say.” Emma then let out a small chuckle. “Let’s stop talking like this. We’re not dying or moving away for good.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. But still, thanks for being a good friend. I need to go though, we’re having a late dinner. Love you, Em. Call me whenever you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too, and I will.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma had a good time with her new friends and was careful to be quiet when she came back to her room. She used the bathroom and changed before plugging her phone in and lying in bed. She took out her baby blanket and cuddled with it as she fell asleep to the sounds of her roommates noise machine and soft rain hitting the window.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back!! For any new followers, I want you to know that my stories are not abandoned. Because I work full time, I can’t update every day like some others can, and because I have multiple stories, I do update each story at least once a month. Also, as mentioned before, this is SQ, but it is Slow burn (they’ve got some growing up to do lol)</p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Regina smirked as she heard the pounding on the door for the second time. She was ready a half hour ago but was taking her time on her first day to classes, wondering how long Emma would wait before going to the community bathroom. She couldn’t stop the blonde from showering the night before, so she knew all she needed was to get her hair done, but she was trying to make her leave the room upset. Regina looked at herself and sighed, wishing she could stop being this person but knowing she had a reputation. The fact was, she liked her blonde roommate. She <em>really</em> liked her and even dreamt about her the night before. She was effortlessly beautiful, even at 14, and just had an aura about her that Regina couldn’t ignore. However, she knew she had to make those feelings go away as her family would cut her off if they knew she was attracted to girls. She’d just have to do what she did last year when she was crushing on Ruby and turn those feelings into disgust.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina! Please, I only have a few minutes to get ready. You’ve been in there for two hours!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina could hear the desperation in Emma’s voice and sighed, opening the door. “You know there is a communal bathroom down the hall. You could have just used that.” She pushed past Emma, nose in the air. “I need time to get ready in the mornings.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma huffed and went into the bathroom. “Must suck to need that much time to look good.” She said before closing the door.</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s mouth opened in shock but grinned a bit as well. No one had ever had the nerve to talk back to her like that and Regina liked it. Emma was a challenge and, judging by that quip, an equal adversary. She looked to Emma’s side of the room and noticed a white blanket on her bed with a purple ribbon along the edges. She couldn’t stop herself as she reached for it, looking at the stitching of her name. Someone who loved her made this, someone took the time for Emma. No one took the time for her, no one ever did something this special for her. She snapped out of her thoughts and realized she had pulled at the ribbon, unthreading it from the yarn. She hadn’t meant to do that, and she quickly put the blanket down and went to her side of the room, grabbing her bag.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was fuming as she did her hair and got changed. Sure, there was a communal bathroom, but she had every right to use their bathroom and she wouldn’t give Regina the satisfaction. “Ugh the girl was so infuriating!” She said under her breath as she fixed the tie on her uniform. “Tomorrow is my turn to play your little game.” She said, smirking at herself. Taking some deep breaths, Emma calmed herself down before leaving the room and seeing that Regina was gone. She had time to get to class, but she had been looking forward to having breakfast and would have to skip that now.</p><p> </p><p>Regina noticed Mal was acting differently than last year and honestly, she wished she could do the same. However, she had a reputation and she didn’t know who she was without it. She and Kathryn tried involving Mal in judging the other girls in their class, but Mal was having none of it. She was actually paying attention in class and when they had to split up in groups, Mal went to work with Ruby instead of staying with them. Regina did notice how she no longer had the same feelings for Ruby as she did the year before. It seemed, her ‘crush’ was well and truly moved to Emma and Regina didn’t know what to do about it.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s morning flew by and by lunch time, she was starving. She along with Lacey, Belle, Ashley, and Ariel got their lunches and went out into the outdoor eating area as it was a beautiful day. Ruby joined them and Emma found she really enjoyed herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. How’s the first day going?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled when she saw Mal and moved over so she could sit by her. “Well, it was a rough start, but it’s okay now.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal raised a brow. “Rough start?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Her Majesty was in the bathroom for two hours. I’m sure her goal was to make me use the communal bathroom, but I wasn’t going to.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashley laughed. “Yeah, but Emma got her good with her come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed a little. “I couldn’t stop myself. I said it must suck to need that much time to look good.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal bust out a laugh. “Good one!” She gave Emma a look. “You know, I don’t think I have to worry about you with her. You can handle yourself it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying.” Emma said and glanced over to where Regina and Kathryn were sitting and then looked back at Mal. “Honestly though, I wish things were different. Part of me wants to get up earlier tomorrow and stay in the bathroom for hours and play her game, but part of me just wants to get along with her. Honestly, I want to enjoy my time here and not have stress in my room, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sighed and nodded. “I get it. If it just doesn’t get better, we can go talk to Miss Blue and I’ll switch with Regina. I would understand and even support you playing her games, but I do think it’s better if you ignore it. Ignore her even and once she’s bored, maybe it’ll stop.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it doesn’t, then that’s when you fight back.” Ruby stated before biting her lip and leaning over, lowering her voice. “Do you think she maybe like…<em>likes</em> Emma? I mean, when I was telling my Grandma about everything, she thought maybe it was like a school yard crush. Maybe she liked me and this year she likes Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hated it but she blushed at that. No one had ever had a crush on her, and she didn’t know what to think about that. “Regina would never have a crush on me. I’m…I’m so not in her class division or anything. Besides, I’m plain and boring and she’s…like movie star gorgeous.” Emma looked as everyone stared at her, Ruby smirking a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Movie star gorgeous? Maybe you’re the one with the crush.” She said, nudging Emma. “Not that I’d care. I don’t judge if you like girls, but I may judge if you liked <em>that </em>girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “I don’t. I mean…I…sure, I’ve had crushes on girls before but…” Emma let out a huff. “How did we get on this subject?”</p><p> </p><p>Ashley grinned. “I don’t know, but I like it. Have you ever dated anyone, kissed anyone? I have. I’ve kissed a girl and a boy.</p><p> </p><p>Mal chuckled. “Emma look, no one is going to judge you here. This is an all-girls school for crying out loud, of course there are some that are into other girls. However, it’s dangerous if you do have a crush on Regina because if Ruby is right and she has a crush on you, she’s scared. She’d be scared of her family judging her harshly, so she’d go to great lengths to say that’s not what this is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I ask her? I mean…I don’t have to tell anyone and if that is what it is, then we need to find a different way to deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Belle and Lacey looked at each other before Lacey looked at Emma. “That ma not be a bad idea, but it could be dangerous. Maybe just wait and see what happens?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod and finished her water. “Just so everyone knows, I don’t have a crush on her. I can think she’s pretty without crushing on her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby and Mal looked at each other and smirked but didn’t say anything. After classes, Emma walked back to the dorm with Ashley. “Gods, they gave so much homework on day one. Thank goodness I have first hour study hall tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess they want to show us from day one that they’re serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess.” Emma unlocked her door and let out a breath seeing Regina wasn’t back yet. “Want to come and work on some of our assignments?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Let me just go to my room and grab a coke.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you can have one of mine. I mean if you want, I’m not trying to tell you what to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Ashley chuckled. “It’s fine. Thank you.” The two set up on Emma’s bed and started working on their assignments.</p><p> </p><p>Regina opened the door and glared as she saw Emma with another blonde girl. “What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t even look up. “Homework. Don’t worry, we’re not on your side of the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>She </em>doesn’t belong in this room at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ashley</em> is my friend and I can have her here if I want her here. Now, please be respectful or I will put up the divider.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is <em>my </em>room, Swan and I don’t…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stood and glared at Regina as she unfolded the divider as much as she could. She smirked at Ashley as she went back to her bed and sat down. “Will music bother you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. Turn it on.” Ashley said, wishing she could see through the divider.</p><p> </p><p>Before Emma could turn on her music, Regina turned on hers and turned the volume on full blast. Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Are you kidding me?” She mouthed to Ashley who shrugged and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s ignore it. It’s classical crap and I can work through it until Miss Blue comes in and stops it.” She said in Emma’s ear and Emma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>It only took about ten minutes before their door opened and Miss Blue came in, taking in the sight. She crossed her arms and looked at Regina who reached over and flipped her music off. “Miss Mills, do I need to give you a formal warning? You know the rules about music and it’s obvious you’re trying to annoy your roommate and her friend.” She sighed and started opening the divider. “Miss Boyed, do you mind if I talk to Miss Swan and Miss Mills alone for just a few moments?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I should call my parents anyway. See you at dinner, Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Yeah, see you. Sorry for…all this.” She mumbled and watched Ashely go. She looked at Miss Blue. “I didn’t do anything wrong, Miss Blue. I had a peer over, and we were doing our homework. Regina is the one who decided to blast her music.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “Oh yes, you’re little Miss Perfect. You wouldn’t have that girl leave when I came in and told you I had a huge assignment to work on.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never said that!” Emma stated. “You got mad and said, ‘she doesn’t belong in here’.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t give me a chance to explain! You cut me off and closed the divider and then you two were going to start your own music. Yes, I got mad because I needed to do my assignment and you didn’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>“All you had to do was say so!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. So, it looks like we’ve had a bit of miscommunication, however Regina, you know the rules about music and Emma, it’s important to be respectful of our roommates. Now, let’s put this behind us and start again. Have a good day, ladies.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was fuming as she left and glared over at Regina who was grinning like the cat who caught the rat. She put the divider back up and went to her bed, texting furiously to Lilly. The next morning, she quickly turned off her early alarm, grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She turned on the music on her phone and took a long, hot shower. Before she was done, the banging on the door started and Emma smirked as she finished rinsing out her conditioner. She wrapped herself in her towel and grinned as she turned her hair dryer on. Normally she never cared about her hair and just threw it up in a messy bun, but today she was taking her time. When she finished with her hair and got dressed, the banging was then knocking, and her heart dropped as she heard a woman’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Swan, please open the door.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and turned her music off, opening the door. “Good morning.” She said, ignoring Regina’s glare. She couldn’t believe the girl went and told on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask why you’re not allowing your roommate to use the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was in the shower, then did my hair. I’m not taking any longer than she did yesterday. In fact, she was in even longer than me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, this is some kind of payback for something you have no proof of?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. “I’m done. She can have the bathroom.” She said, trying to hold her tears in as she went to her side of the room and packed her school bag for the day.</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Now, I don’t want to hear of this from either of you again or I will have to start calling parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Miss Blue.” Regina said sweetly as she grabbed her things and went into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue watched and then looked at Emma once the door was closed. “Emma, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on. I believe you, but I need records. I need you to come to me when there are issues.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma just shrugged. “I’m not a tattle tale. I try to solve my own issues first.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s great when you’re dealing with normal issues, Emma, but with Regina, you have to be more willing to seek help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right. Thanks. Have a great day.” Emma stormed off, angry with the situation. However, by the end of breakfast, she was over it. She decided the best way to deal with Regina was to completely ignore her. She kept the divider up, went to Ashley, Belle, or Ruby’s rooms when they did homework, stayed on her bed when she was in her room, used the communal bathroom, and even stayed away from Mal and Kathryn just to be safe. When she called her parents, she usually did so from the common room or outside and while most of what she told them was true – she loved her classes, made friends, was having fun – some of what she said were lies – she and her roommate got along well, there were no issues, she loved her room.</p><p> </p><p>Things went on like this through the rest of August and into the end of September and Regina was miserable. She hated that Emma was ignoring her because at least if they were fighting, they were talking. She hated only seeing Emma’s glares, even if she deserved it. She hated knowing she was making Emma’s life harder but had no idea how to change it. Finally, she came into her room and had enough. She slid the divider and crossed her arms. “What the hell is your problem? I’m sick of you acting like you’re better than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Regina and then laughed at her. “What are you talking about? <em>I’m</em> acting like <em>I’m</em> better than <em>you</em>? No, Princess, you’ve always treated me like dirt on your shoe. I decided I was sick of it and that not talking to you, not fighting with you, and just ignoring you is the way to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“First, I’m no princess, if anything, I’m a Queen and second, all I ever did was take too long one day in the bathroom and when you tried to pay me back, I went to Miss Blue as we’re supposed to do. I’m done with you treating me like this, like I’m nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?!” Emma stood, her anger taking over. “You’ve been doing that from the moment we met!”</p><p> </p><p>“Girls!” Miss Blue said from the door, a small audience behind her. Apparently, Regina hadn’t shut the door tight. “I’ve had enough of this!” She came in and closed the door, gesturing for them to sit. “Okay girls, let’s figure this out so you both can still have a good year.” Miss Blue said, sitting on one of the chairs. “Regina, why don’t you like Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was surprised at the direct question and even more surprised that she didn’t have an answer right away. Usually she could lie no problem, but she hadn’t thought this question would come up.  “I…I just don’t feel like I should be roomed with her. I asked for my own room and was upset that I didn’t get that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, you know that you have to at least be a junior to get a single room and even then, it’s not guaranteed. We’ve had to have most of our juniors still share rooms because we have so many students. Be that as it may, it’s not Emma’s fault you didn’t get what you wanted, so why take it out on her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is this just about me? Why isn’t she being talked to? She’s just completely ignoring me like I’m nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what has she done that she should be talked to about? Maybe she is ignoring you so you can’t talk down to her or treat her badly.” Miss Blue asked, crossing her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I mean… she…she’s…” Regina huffed. “She’s not like me.” Regina felt her face heat up and knew she would get in trouble for what she was saying. God, why couldn’t she just stop all this?</p><p> </p><p>“You mean because I’m a scholarship student? Or because I’m poor? Or because I’m blonde or a freshman or because I don’t have my daddy paying my way through life?” Emma said, not able to keep the hurtful sting out of her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“My daddy doesn’t pay my way through life, just through school.” Regina said with a glare. “And yes, yes to all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue cleared her throat. “Regina, nothing you just said is cause for Emma to be treated as you’re treating her and it’s very disappointing. You are a great student and get great grades, but to see you treating a peer like this is cause for me to think about talking to your parents and discuss the possibility of revoking your admission. I’m sorry, but we cannot and will not tolerate this level of disrespect.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, this didn’t make Emma feel good and she didn’t want that to happen. She knew she should have, but she didn’t. “Wait.” She said, surprising both Regina and Miss Blue. “Don’t do that yet. Honestly, she hasn’t been that bad. I mean, sure, it wasn’t fun waiting for two hours to use the bathroom, or to get talked down to because I had a friend in my room, or have to ignore the fact I have a roommate, or to constantly have the fact that I’m here on a scholarship getting shoved down my throat, but…but I think we can start over and I’m willing to give you another chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue looked at Regina, hoping she’d realize this was a huge thing Emma was offering her. Regina was shocked. Why the hell would Emma care enough to give her a chance? However, she needed it, so she’d take it. “Thanks. I’ll try to be more respectful. I…I’m sorry.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You will be more respectful, Miss Mills, or you will be in much more trouble. As of now, I’m going to make this a verbal warning and it’s your one and only verbal warning.” She then looked at Emma. “Thank you for being so willing to make this work.” She then stood. “Is there anything else we need to discuss?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head and Regina bit her lip. “Can I maybe come talk to you one on one? When you have time, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I have time now if you like, or we can meet after dinner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll come now.” Regina then looked at Emma. “I know I have no right to ask this, but can we maybe keep this between us?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod, even though there was an audience already outside. “Sure.” She said and stood up. “I’m going to head to dinner. Thanks, Miss Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome. Thank you for being so understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched Emma go and then sighed as Miss Blue closed the door. “So, what can I help you with?”</p><p> </p><p>So much was built up inside the girl and she didn’t know where to start. “I…I don’t know how to stop being so mean.” She said, her eyes filling with tears. “It’s just that I have so much anger inside me and I let it out on people who don’t deserve it. I don’t mean to be such a bad person, I really don’t, I just don’t know how to stop. Last year, Mal and Kathryn were with me and they made it easy for me to be like that, but this year…this year they’re being better, and I don’t know how to be.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue smiled softly and came over to sit next to Regina. “You know what you just did? You just told me so much in those few sentences, but what we have to focus on is what is making you so angry. I can’t force you, my dear, but I can suggest that you set up some time to talk with Dr. Mader as she is equipped to help in these situations. You admitted it, you’ve realized you have to change, and now you work on the reasons. I’m proud of you, Regina, but please let me put a referral in for you and you can try a couple sessions with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded, wiping at her tears. She’d never let anyone see her cry before and she had to admit she felt better now that it was out there…well most of it was out there. “Yes, please. I’ll talk to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I’ll go now and put in the referral and she’ll contact you via your school email. Give her and yourself a chance…and give Emma a chance. Honestly, anyone in her position didn’t have to give you the chance she gave you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded. “I will. Thank you and I’m sorry. Please don’t think badly of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue sighed and put an arm around Regina. “I don’t, Regina, I’m glad we had this chat.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was able to enjoy her dinner, not telling the others what the conversation entailed with Regina and Miss Blue, and afterwards, she went back to finish her homework and shower. When she laid in bed and called her mother, she remembered her blanket had been damaged. She shook her head but put on a smile as she listened to her mother talk about how much better she was doing and told her mother and then her father about her day.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, your dad got Saturday off and we were wondering if you’d mind if we came for parents day on Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that. You’re allowed to visit on the weekends, but most parents wait until parent’s day. Ma, do you think you could maybe fix my blanket? I don’t know how, but in the move the ribbon seems to have come out in part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina walked in as she heard Emma talk about her blanket and instantly felt guilty. She sat at her desk and started her homework, trying to not listen to Emma’s conversation. When Emma was done, she took a deep breath and turned in her chair. “Emma? I…I didn’t mean to ruin your blanket. I was looking at it and I don’t even know what happened, but I saw the ribbon was ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t know exactly what to think but she believed Regina…to a point. “Why were you looking at it?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed. “I…it’s really cool that someone cared so much to make that for you. No one has ever made me anything handmade.” She admitted. “I guess as I was holding it and thought about it, it made me…angry. I’m really sorry and I hope your mom can fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“She can. Look, thanks for being honest with me, but there’s no reason to get mad. I’m sure your mom and dad have made things for you. I mean your parents seem like such nice people.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina scoffed. “They may seem like that to others, but the truth is so different. Dad’s the mayor and cares more about the town than of my sister and I and mom is a lawyer and prefers to spend her time with clients. Over the summer, I maybe saw them a total of 3 days. They would never have time to make me or Zee anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked down. “I’m sorry. I had no idea.” She really didn’t know what else to say. “At least you have a sister. I know when my mom was in the hospital and dad was at work, I felt so lonely and wished I had a sibling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hospital? Your mom a doctor?” Regina couldn’t remember ever seeing Emma’s mother in town.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “She was a schoolteacher until she got cancer. Then she was in the hospital all the time. She fought it for three years and is finally in remission. Her and my dad are coming to see me on Saturday for parent’s weekend. You should have lunch with us, if you and your family want to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled a bit. “Really? I’d have thought you’d complain to them about me and they’d hate me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that. My parents are so happy for me and I wouldn’t want to tell them anything that would make them think I’m not happy. I said before we can start over and I meant it, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sniffed and then coughed to hide the fact that she was emotional. She didn’t deserve a second chance, but she was glad to be offered one. “Thanks. I’ll let you know about Saturday closer to the date. I can tell you that my parents won’t make it. Do you know when they’ll be here so I can give you guys privacy?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, but they’ll be here around noon. I told them I wanted to sleep in on the weekend and I didn’t want you to wake up to strangers in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, but yes, I’ll be up by then.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the week went by smoothly and while Emma wouldn’t call them best friends, she no longer felt hatred coming from Regina. The visit with her parents made Emma so happy but was a bit sad for Regina when she and her parents left her alone and went to tour the campus. When they all sat down for lunch, Emma smiled seeing her mother’s tray full of food. “Are you doing better still, mom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes honey, much better, please don’t worry about me. Don’t worry about us at all, baby girl. I have an online job and dad isn’t having to work as many hours.”</p><p> </p><p>David smiled as he chewed his food. “She’s right. I’m back to my normal schedule, only picking up hours if no one else is able to. We’re getting caught up on bills and Emma, you won’t have to work a part time job this summer, or on any of your breaks.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled softly. “You know I don’t care about that, I’m just glad moms doing good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, isn’t that your roommate over there? Regina, the mayor’s daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over and saw Regina with an older redhead and she figured that was her older sister. They were alone and Emma frowned. “Yeah. I think that’s her sister. Should I ask them to join us?” She asked and Mary nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes dear, I think you should.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stood and went over to the table. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you guys would like to join me and my parents for lunch? I’m Emma, I’m assuming you’re Zelena?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Emma.” The redhead said with a smile and shook her hand. “Thank you for the invite, but we couldn’t impose.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not imposition, I promise. I won’t force you, but you’re more than welcome to come over.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks.” “Sure, thanks.” They both answered and looked at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Zelena, it’s their family time.” Regina said giving her sister a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but she said it was fine. Gina, we’re the only ones here with out parents, let’s go be part of a normal family for once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that in public!” Regina hissed. “I’m done eating, if you want to go eat with <em>them</em>, then go for it.” She said, standing and taking her still full tray to dump it.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed, looking down. “I thought we had been doing better. I’m so sorry if I ruined…”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop. Emma, you have no reason to apologize. My sister is a bitch sometimes and it’s best to let her go. Can I still join you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, of course.” Emma said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Zelena joined them and the four of them got along so well. Zelena was kind and funny and fit right in with them and Emma couldn’t help but wish she had a big sister just like her. Zelena stayed with Emma as she said goodbye to her parents, and they gave both girls hugs before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents are awesome, Emma. I’m so jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Emma said with a blush. “They are pretty great. I can’t tell you how thankful I was when my mother went into remission.” She said as they headed back towards the dorms. “I was so scared I was going to lose her, and it was such a hard time.” She looked down. “I can’t tell you how much I wished I had a sibling to confide in. I mean, I have my best friend, but it’s not the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena put an arm around Emma. “I understand and I know it’s not the same, but I’d be honored to be your fill in big sis. I know my sister isn’t an easy person to deal with, but she’s got a heart and I know how to deal with her, so please, let me know if you need anything, Regina related or not. You forever have a big sister.” She said with a smile and took Emma’s phone, putting her number in it. “I’m in red dorm, room 101. Come see me any time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I will.” Emma said and waived her off as she went in her building. She opened her door and was surprised to see Mal and Kathryn there as they usually hung out in their room. “Sorry, I can come back later.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Regina said, giving a shrug. “I was just telling them about how you stole my sister from me.” She said, looking at her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s mouth opened as she was taken aback. “I…Regina I invited both of you to come eat with us, but you didn’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What ever you say, Swan.” Regina said, casually.</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “I’m sorry. I was trying to be nice.” She said before putting up the divider again. She felt like all their progress was gone and she didn’t even know what it was she did wrong. She lay on her bed and cuddled with her now fixed blanket as she faced the wall and let her tears silently fall. How the hell was she supposed to go all year always feeling like she was walking on eggshells? Maybe she should just go home. Maybe she just really didn’t belong here.</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched the blonde and felt terrible. She felt even worse when, once Mal and Kathryn left, she could hear Emma sniffing, knowing she was crying. She didn’t know what to do, didn’t know why she was even doing this. What the hell was wrong with her? She decided to send a message to Dr. Mader and see if she could get in with her the next day, even though it was Sunday. She sighed as she turned her light off and got in bed. “I’m sorry, Emma.” She said softly, knowing Emma wouldn’t hear her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story has completely gone in a direction even I didn't know it was going to go in. My fingers have minds of their own, but I kinda like where this is going, although it may get a little dark. If it does, I'll put trigger warnings up.</p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>For the next week, things were tense again in room 108. So many times, Regina wanted to reach out and apologize to Emma, but whenever she did get a look at her, the blonde just seemed so down that her guilt stopped her. She had more sessions with Dr. Mader and knew she had to fix things, but just had such a hard time actually doing it. Meanwhile, Emma was much more quiet than normal, and everyone noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, come on and talk to me.” Mal stated while they were in the common room on Friday night. “Kathryn is in another room working on a group project, come to ours and talk to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Emma said and got up, following Mal to her room. She sat on the sofa and curled her legs up under her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on?” Mal asked, handing her a can of coke. “You seem so sad lately.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took it and took a sip. “I think I’m leaving here.” She sighed. “I know you offered to switch with Regina, but to be honest Mal, this has all just caused me to hate it here. I hate feeling like any little thing I do is going to set her off, and that feeling just follows me everywhere and I can’t stand it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sighed and sat next to Emma. “Please don’t do that. I thought things were better.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were for a while, but then I asked her and Zelena if they wanted to join me and my family on parent’s day for lunch, and she got so mean again. I don’t know what I did wrong and honestly, I’m tired of it, Mal. I’m so tired of feeling like I did anything wrong when in reality, I know I didn’t. I’m tired of feeling like I’m not good enough just for being me.” Emma wiped at her eyes. “I just want to go home and cuddle with my mom and I don’t care if that makes me sound like a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal shifted and wrapped her arms around Emma, setting the can of coke on the table so she could hold her. “That doesn’t make you sound like a baby, Ems, that makes you sound human.” She held her for a while as Emma silently cried. “Let me talk to her. Emma, please don’t let her beat you down like this.”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn came in, but when she saw the two, she sighed and came over. “Regina problems?” She saw Emma look wary and held her hands up. “I swear I am not on her side and I won’t tell her about this. I thought things were better though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well obviously they’re not.” Mal said, anger in her voice. “Regna’s going too far and I, for one, am over it.” She looked at Emma. “I’m going to talk to her, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but I don’t want to be there when you do. I honestly don’t even want to go to my room this weekend. How fucking fair is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not fair.” Kathryn said, pulling Emma into her arms. She wasn’t as close to her as Mal was, but it seemed Emma just needed someone to hold her and she could do that. “Let Mal talk to her and if you really don’t want to go to your room, you can stay here with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffed and looked at Kathryn as Mal got up. “Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you were her best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, but that doesn’t mean I’m okay with all this. I’ve tried to get her to tell me over and over why she’s treating you like this, especially since you had given her that chance and had been getting along, but she just won’t tell me. This week, she hasn’t been herself and I figured she did something bad again. Does this go back to the parent’s day thing?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal slipped out and Emma wiped at her eyes. “Yes. I know it’s dumb to be so upset at how she talked to me, but it really hurt. Then, it just went back to her acting like I don’t exist, and honestly, I’m just done with it. I just want to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that.” Kathryn said, wiping at Emma’s tears. “I’m not trying to downplay this situation at all, but for Freshmen, this is the time most of them become homesick. That’s why they give us a week for Thanksgiving, so we can have time to be with our family and kind of refresh. I’m not saying that this stress with Regina isn’t real, Emma, but please don’t go yet. At least stick it out until Thanksgiving.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try. I just feel so down. I mean I’ve never been much or had much in my life and I know that, but until now, it’s never been so thrown in my face. I’ve never felt not good enough before and it’s really starting to just wear me down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Emma.” Kathryn sighed and once again hugged her. “Honestly, I admit that this summer, I said some terrible things about you with Regina and I’m sorry for that. I see now how unfair it was to judge you without knowing you and I wish…gods I wish I could take it all back. You are too good for her, and too good for most of us here.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal tried the door of 108 and when she found it wasn’t locked, she came inside. Regina was on her bed, curled up and staring at the wall. “What the hell is wrong with you, Gina? I thought things were better and now you’ve got Emma – who gave you a damned second chance – wanting to go home. She’s depressed, Regina, because of you. Why the hell are you doing this to her?” She sat on Regina’s bed and shook her. “I know you’ve always been judgmental, but this is too far. She feels like nothing, Regina, and that’s not okay. Is that what you want? Will that make you feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat up and glared at Mal. “No! That’s not what I want!” She hated it, but her unshed tears started falling. “Mal, I…I like her. I like her and I can’t like her, and I don’t know what to do! I don’t want to be mean; I don’t want to make her feel like that and it kills me that I’m doing that, but I don’t know how to stop!” Regina put her head in her hands. “Mal, I’ve been talking to Dr. Mader about all of this and I think there’s something seriously wrong with me and I hate that Emma is suffering because of it.” She looked at her friend, tears streaming down her face. “I don’t know what to do. Mal, if my parents found out that I like girls…”</p><p> </p><p>Mal sighed and pulled Regina to her, wrapping her into a hug. She had no idea this was such a serious situation and all her anger for Regina disappeared. “It’s not right the way you’re treating Emma, but I’m glad you’re getting help.” She rubbed Regina’s back as her friend’s body shook from crying. “Oh, Gina. I hate seeing you like this. Have you talked to Zelena? What’s the worst think your parents can do? Tell you they don’t like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell Zelena. My parents would…I mean they could take me from school and send me to one of those conversion camps. I’ve heard my dad talking about those places and how they do shock treatment to ‘cure’ people of their sexual orientation. Mal, I can’t do that! I don’t want to do that! I don’t know what to do.” Regina started hyperventilating and Mal was genuinely scared for her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe honey, just breathe.” She got her phone out. “Regina, I’m texting your sister. I know you think she’s against you, but she’s not, and I honestly don’t know what to do and you’re scaring me.” Regina was too worked up to argue and in a matter of minutes, there was a soft knock at the door and Zelena came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Gina, honey, what’s wrong?” She asked, coming over and sitting on the other side of her sister, pulling her into her arms. “I’ve never seen you so upset before.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to go to shock treatment.” Regina said through sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell are you talking about?” Zelena asked, running her fingers through her sister’s hair and trying to get her to make eye contact. “Regina, look at me and breathe and try to tell me what’s going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina took some deep breaths and then looked at her sister. “Please don’t tell mom and dad, please Zelena.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena wiped at Regina’s tears. “I won’t. Just talk to me, Gina.” She said softly, almost rocking her as she held her.</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked down. “I…I like girls, Zelena. I know I shouldn’t, and I know mom and dad would be furious and either disown me or send me to a conversion camp. I like Emma, Zee, and I <strong>can’t </strong>like her and that’s why I’ve been so mean to her and I hate myself. I hate myself so much for it. I’ve been talking to Dr. Mader, and it’s helping me a little while I’m there, but then I come back here, and I can’t…I see her and all I want to do is…but I can’t and so I get mean. I see what I’m doing to her and it’s not fair! I know it’s not, but I don’t know what to do.” Regina started sobbing and Zelena held her tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Gina.” Zelena sighed as she rubbed her sister’s back. “Let it out, sis.” She looked at Mal as Regina clung to her. “Thanks for calling me. Do you mind if we have some time alone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not.” Mal said and came over to softly stroke Regina’s hair. “Honey, I’ll be in my room if you need me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell Emma not to leave yet. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.” Mal said and quietly left.</p><p> </p><p>Zelena waited until Regina seemed to be taking regular breaths again. She then backed up a little and looked at her sister. “Honey, let’s talk this out, okay? First, just because you like girls, doesn’t mean you even have to tell mom and dad yet. I know they are against that, but I honestly don’t think they’d send you to a conversion camp or disown you. However, I get your fear and if you want to keep it a secret, I fully support you. You’ll be eighteen in three years anyway and then, you can do whatever you want, provided you don’t count on their financial support. But don’t worry, I’ll be nineteen and I’ll help you out. Right now, let’s put those fears to the side, okay?” Regina nodded and sat up more, reaching for a tissue to blow her nose. “I think what’s most important here is what’s going on with you and Emma and how you’re making her feel. I can tell that it’s really bothering you and to be honest, I’m a little relieved that it is because it means you do have a heart. I know that it puts you in a vulnerable position, but at the very least, you owe her an apology. You don’t have to tell her that you like her, Gina, all you have to do is tell her that you’re truly sorry and that you’re going through some very emotional things right now and that you know how unfair you’ve been. If you cry, you cry, there’s no shame in that and it shows her you’re being real. I’m no therapist, but I think you’ll really feel better once you at least work things out with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed, sniffed, and nodded. “How did you get to be so smart?” She looked down and picked at the tissue in her hands. “Do you think I’m an abomination?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena couldn’t stop herself as she laughed. “An abomination? Gods no, Regina. I don’t think there’s anything wrong with being gay, if that’s what you are. There’s nothing wrong with being gay, bi, straight, confused, unsure, or any of that. I know mom and dad are stuck in the stone ages, but I’m not and I love you no matter what. Now, I do think you can be a bitch sometimes, but now that I know some of what is going on in your head, I get it. You’re scared and confused and so you’re lashing out. I wish you’d have talked to me sooner, sis, but I’m so glad you talked to me now. I’m always here for you, Gina, always and forever, no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina hugged her sister, a part of her feeling so much lighter. “Thanks, Zee. I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Gina.” They hugged for a few moments before Zelena pulled back. “Do you want me to stay while you talk to Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you? If she’s okay with that…if she even wants to talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Do you know where she is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s in Mal and Kathryn’s dorm.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go see if she wants to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>~Meanwhile~</p><p> </p><p>Mal came back into the room and looked stunned and sad. Emma noticed and furrowed her brows. “What’s wrong? Did the talk not go well?”</p><p> </p><p>Mal slumped into the sofa next to Emma. “She had a full-on panic attack. I had to text Zelena and she came over to calm her down.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, she dislikes me so much she had a panic attack?” Emma asked, not sure how that was supposed to make her feel.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no that’s not it at all.” Mal said, resisting the urge to say it was exactly the opposite. “Emma, I’m not trying to downplay your feelings or what you’re going through, but she’s going through things too and unfortunately, she’s taking it out on you. It’s not right, and it’s not okay, but I’m just asking that you not leave right away.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed, rubbing her temples. “I wasn’t planning on it until Thanksgiving anyway, but Mal, I can’t keep living like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Mal said and turned to face her. “I know, Emma, and know you’ve already given her a second chance. I’m not going to tell you what to do or blame you for whatever you do decide to do, I’m only asking that you try to stick it out a few more weeks. I get that it’s not fair that she’s doing this to you, so again, if you want me to switch with her, I will. If I know Zelena like I think I do, I’m sure she will have Regina talk to you. Emma, just know, I’m on your side, even though I know what she’s going through.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed again. “I don’t want there to be sides. I hate this.” She closed her eyes. “But, if she is going through something, I do get that too. I don’t like it, I don’t think it’s far, but I get it. I remember my dad lashing out at me when my mom was sick and vice versa. It happens. I just wish she would talk to me so I could help her instead of being so mean to me.” She looked at Mal. “I get that there’s no law saying everyone has to like you, but I really do wish we could all just be friends. When she wasn’t acting like this, even for this little bit, I really did like her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Emma, and I wish the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knock on the door and Kathryn opened it, revealing Zelena, who looked worn out. “Hey guys.” She said as she came in. “Emma? Look, you don’t owe Regina a thing, but I was wondering if you’d come to your room so she can talk to you? I’ll be there, and I think…well I hope it’ll make you feel better and make her feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and nodded, standing. “Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn gave a soft smile. “See, I told you. You’re too good for all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Emma said and looked at both Kathryn and Mal. “Thanks for being good friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was quiet as she walked with Zelena into her room, taking a seat on a chair facing Regina’s bed. Regina looked miserable and part of Emma wanted to hug her, however, she stayed in her seat and curled her legs up, hugging them to her chest. “You wanted to talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Regina said and sniffed. “Thanks for agreeing, I know you don’t owe it to me or anything.” Emma just gave a nod and Zelena closed the door and sat by her sister. “Emma, I…gods, I don’t even know where to start.” She said and fidgeted with the tissue in her hand. “I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done to you and said to you and about you. You don’t deserve any of it and I don’t…I don’t know why I can’t stop myself. I don’t mean any of it and I instantly feel guilty when I say those things. I’ve even been seeing Dr. Mader three times a week to try and figure out why I’m being like this. You don’t deserve it and you shouldn’t have to put up with it and I’m so sorry. I’ll switch rooms with Mal or…if you want me to leave the school, I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Emma asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you don’t deserve it and you shouldn’t be the one leaving so I…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean why me? You don’t lash out at anyone else, so there must be a reason it’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at Zelena and then at Emma and then down. “I…I don’t know how to answer that, Emma. You deserve an answer, but…” She stopped when the lump in her throat grew and she had a hard time breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked from Regina to Zelena who rubbed Regina’s back. “Breathe, Regina. Deep breaths.” She then looked at Emma. “She’s scared, Emma. She’s not trying to be disrespectful or to hide anything, it’s just hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was now concerned and any anger she had been holding onto was gone. “Regina…have I done something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She said quickly. “No, Emma, you’ve done nothing. It’s all me and I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and moved over next to Regina. “I hate how you’ve treated me, but I hate seeing you like this too. I don’t want you to leave the school, okay? Hell, I don’t even want you to change rooms. I just want things to change and I’m gathering that you do too.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at Emma, unable to believe the girl was saying this. “Really? You…you’re forgiving me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma put her hand over Regina’s. “Look, I can tell that you’re going through things and I get that, even if I don’t get the reason. I hope one day, when you’re ready, you can tell me why, but I can see that you are genuine in what you’re saying. Yes, I forgive you.” She said, but then locked eyes with her. “But Regina, it has to stop. I’m doing my best to be understanding, but I need you to understand that I cannot keep living like this. I’m sorry if that’s selfish…”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Regina interrupted. “It’s not selfish at all. Emma, I can’t believe you’d give me another chance, but thank you so much. I promise you; I’m working on this and I’ll be better.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “I believe you. Honestly, that’s the only reason I am giving you another chance. I can see that you do mean what you’re saying. I may not know why you can’t answer my question, but please know that I am here. You can talk to me and I’ll be here for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina’s eyes filled with tears. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and hugged Regina, not able to stop herself.  “Thank you for opening up and being honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina hugged her back. “Thank you for understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena smiled at the two and then took her sister’s hand. “Feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Between talking to you and now Emma, I feel so much better. Things aren’t perfect, but I feel lighter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Zelena said and kissed her sister’s cheek. “Come talk to me tomorrow afternoon, okay? We’ll talk more about the other part.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you, Zelena.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena left and Emma realized she was still on Regina’s bed. She gave a small smile and then got up. “Do you want to watch a movie or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. Mind if I text Mal and Kathryn?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all. I’m going to just quickly shower.”</p><p> </p><p>In the bathroom, Emma did take a quick shower and as she brushed her hair, she was lost in thought. She did believe Regina was sorry but wondered exactly why she was her ‘victim’. Maybe it didn’t matter really, maybe one day it would come out. She took a deep breath and decided to once again, move on from this moment forward.</p><p> </p><p>The four of them watched a movie and though it felt a little awkward at first, it soon became more natural and relaxed. The next few weeks went by and the week before Thanksgiving, Emma was happily planning on her packing to go home. She didn’t mean to listen in on Regina’s call, but her roommate wasn’t exactly being quiet.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, really? It’s Thanksgiving for crying out loud. Zelena and I will be the only ones still here.” Regina was trying hard not to sound like she was whining, but she was.</p><p> </p><p>Zelena was there and was also rolling her eyes as she took the phone. “Why can’t we just stay at home by ourselves. Mom, we don’t want to be here alone for a week.” She sighed and shook her head to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Emma bit her lip and stepped in the hall, calling her mom. “Hey mom. Yes, things are going great. I um…I know this is a lot to ask, but is there any way Regina and Zelena could stay with us for Thanksgiving? It sounds like their parents won’t be home and I hate to think of them being here alone all week.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary was quiet for a moment. “Emma, we really don’t have the room. They’d have to be in your room and that would be a tight fit since Lilly will be here too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but Lilly and I can stay in the living room on a sofa sleeper.”  Emma never asked for much, so when she did, Mary hated saying no. “If it’s the cost of the food, then keep my phone off until after Christmas. I can use WiFi for the internet and call you from the common room phone. I have some savings too, about a hundred, you can have it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Emma. You don’t have to do that. Yes, they can come, but honey, I only have enough money for your train ticket.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, we’ll figure that out. Thanks mom. I’ll call you later.” Emma hung up and went back in the room where two sisters were looking glum. “I’m sorry, but I heard you talking to your mom. I called my mom and our place isn’t fancy or anything, and you’d have to share my room, but if you want to come over to my place, you’re more than welcome. Both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena looked at Regina and then Emma. “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I mean, like I said, it’s a small place, but we have fun and we have traditions like game day on Thanksgiving. Well, dad watches football while Mom, Lilly, and I play board games, but it’s fun. We have a pretty good meal too. The only thing is, my parents can only afford my train ticket.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena got up and hugged Emma. “Oh Emma, that’s so nice of you. It sounds like the perfect family holiday like I’ve always dreamt of. We’ll get our own tickets, but are you sure it’s okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and hugged her back. “Yes, I’m sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you say Lilly?” Regina asked, not sure how she felt about all this.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. She’s been my best friend since forever. She lives with her Aunt, but we always spend Thanksgiving together because her aunt…well she just doesn’t. Anyway, Lilly and I will sleep on our sofa sleeper downstairs and you two can share my bed in my loft room.” She looked at Regina. “You don’t have to come, but I wanted to offer it.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena looked at Regina, knowing if her sister didn’t want to go, she wouldn’t either, but she really wanted to. “I’ll ask mom if we can.” She said and smiled slightly. “Thanks, Emma.” She made the phone call and hung up, going to her computer. “Mom said we can, and she said to pay for Emma’s tickets as well since she’s hosting us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, thanks. I’ll let my parents know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…shit Emma, I feel stupid, but I don’t know how to buy train tickets. We don’t usually take it. Mom said she’d have a car service for us at the station once we let her know what time we’ll be in town.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, I’ll show you.” Emma said and went over, leaning over Regina to take over at the computer. Regina could smell the coconut shampoo the blonde used and she had to stop herself from touching her hair. She could feel Emma’s light breath and had to swallow hard and shake herself out of it to focus. “Okay, so we’re off school Monday and start again the Wednesday after Thanksgiving. I had planned to leave Friday night and come back Monday so I can have Tuesday to get back into the school mode. Will that work for you two?” She looked at Regina. “Are you okay? You look awfully red.” She said, softly touching Regina’s forehead. “You don’t feel feverish though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” She whispered, her voice cracking.</p><p> </p><p>Zelena was trying hard not to laugh at her sister’s predicament. “Friday to Monday is perfect. You’re sure your parents are okay with all this. We can pay them for food and towards the water bill and stuff. That’s two extra people for ten days, so I’m sure it’ll cost them.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma waived her off. “It’s fine. I’ve already talked to them about that. If they need extra, I’ll give them money from my savings, or they’ll just use the money that would go towards my phone and I just wont have service for a month.” She looked back at the screen. “So, if we take these, we leave at 5 Friday night and get back at 3 on Monday. It’s the cheapest route and we can always pack food, though my mom will have something ready no matter how late we get in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect.” Regina said and finished purchasing the three tickets using her card. “Emma, my sister is right though. Let us pay your parents for letting us come.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll leave that to you and my parents, but I doubt they’ll let you pay.” She smiled at the two. “I’m going for a walk and to call my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>They watched Emma leave and Zelena sat down on Regina’s bed. “How hard was that to be so close to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed, closing her laptop. “How am I going to get through this week at her house? Zelena, I…I want to tell her but I’m so scared. What if she doesn’t like me like that? What if she’s against gays? What if she’s so disgusted, she tells mom and dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, calm down, Regina. Your imagination is running wild again. First, okay, if she doesn’t like you like that, at least she’d know why you were acting like you were. But, what if she does like you like that? As far as if she’s against gays? Baby sis, you’re not very observant.” She pointed to Emma’s wall. “That is a pride flag so either she is one, or she’s an ally and either way, she wouldn’t care. Also, she’d have no reason to tell mom and dad. Just calm down, Gina. Let’s go have an actual family holiday with an actual family. Please, I’m really looking forward to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay. Yes, it does sound like fun. Oh, but I think we should get some cash and find a place at their apartment to hide it, so her parents find it. You know they won’t just take it from us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not a bad idea. I’ll stop at the ATM at the train station. Oh, and I think we should treat Emma to a first-class ride. Can we upgrade the tickets?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked. “Already done. They’re having a prime rib dinner on the train that night too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great. I’m going to go finish up my homework. I’ll meet you two here on Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Love you, Zee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma finished her call with her parents and then called Lilly. She had been telling Lilly everything, so her friend wasn’t exactly surprised that Emma invited the two. “I just hope Regina doesn’t go back to being a bitch. I won’t hold back, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think she will be.” Emma said, biting her lip. “Lilly, I think I know why she had been like that to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“About time. She likes you, Em, and she doesn’t know how to deal with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know and why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly chuckled. “I guess I wasn’t completely sure until I talked to my Aunt about Mayor Mills and his wife. Apparently, he is very anti LGBTQ and has made very public homophobic comments. I’m sure Regina is scared shitless of what her parents would do. I honestly think they’d do more than disown or disinherit her, Emma. I’m talking serious shit like lock her up or even send her to one of those conversion camps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Conversion camps? What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Girl, you have to get out from under your rock. They’re places that basically brain wash people into being straight and sometimes use electrotherapy. Her dad said on record that he believes in the good they do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up. Is that even legal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, it is in some states and if it’s a child, it’s even easier because the parents sign a consent form for them to use ‘any means necessary’ to ‘cure’ their child. Now, I can’t say for sure that they would do it, but from what I’ve found out, I wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lilly, you’re not spreading rumors about her, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, no. Gods no. I’d never do that. I just used him as my research subject for a social studies project and got a lot of information.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a genius.” Emma said and sighed. “Lilly, if she does like me…I…I think I like her too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Duh.” Lilly said and laughed. “Why else would you forgive her more than once and without really much of an explanation? Talk to her; tell her how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. What if I’m completely wrong and she actually feels like her dad?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, let’s see how the holiday goes, then go from there. How’s that sound?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Lilly, please try to be nice. They’re good people, even if their parents aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will. Gods, I can’t wait to see you. Wait until you see my report card, Emma, I’m doing amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good! Okay, I have to go, but I’ll see you Saturday.”</p><p> </p><p>The two hung up and Emma went back to her room, finding Regina in the bathroom and the room empty. She quickly changed and plugged her phone in before getting into bed. Regina came out and got in her own bed. “Emma? You awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Just got back.” She said, turning her bed light on. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to thank you for inviting Zelena and me to yours for Thanksgiving. That’s really kind and we really are looking forward to it. I know people think we have the perfect life, but we really don’t. I don’t know the last time we had a true family holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled softly. “You’re very welcome. Who knows, maybe we can all plan something for Christmas too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like that. They don’t allow students to stay here over winter break, so we’ll at least be going home then, but I’m sure we can all get together at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them talked for a bit more before turning out the lights and laying in bed, quietly thinking to themselves. It was Wednesday, so they had two more days of classes before they’d leave. Both of them fell asleep wondering what this break would hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back!! It’s weird to be writing about Thanksgiving in August, but oh well haha. After the ‘Holidays’ things may speed up a little…I don’t want to keep them Freshmen/Sophomores forever.</p><p> </p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Thinking about spending the Holiday with the Mills sisters and then actually doing it seemed to be two different things for Emma. She was excited, but now that she was in their hired car and heading to the train station, she was also nervous. Would they like her parents, her apartment or would they count down the days until they could leave? Would her dad tell his stupid dad jokes that he always thinks are funny but that make Emma and Lilly groan? Would Lilly be nice? Would her mom embarrass her by kissing her before going to bed? Ugh, why hadn’t she talked to her parents before about how they should act? Because that would be wrong. It would be wrong to tell her dad not to be himself and to tell her mom not to kiss her when she missed those little kisses on her forehead at night. So what if Regina and Zelena decided they didn’t like her after this? She’d have her family and that was all she needed.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma! Hello!” Zelena called from outside the car. “You spacing on us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, sorry.” Emma said as she got out. “I was lost in another world.” She stretched and then started to go towards the trunk when Regina grabbed her arm.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll get the bags.” Regina said quietly, nodding towards the driver who was going to the trunk. “That’s part of his job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right. Sorry.” Emma said with a blush.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Zelena chuckled. “It’s refreshing to see someone not used to that kind of service. He’ll take them up to the counter for us and we can decide if we want them checked.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do that last time because I was scared my bag would be lost.” Emma admitted. “Plus, I didn’t have much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think for this trip we’ll be fine.” Zelena stated and the three headed towards the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed when she saw the line, but Emma just shrugged. “Let’s just go to one of the kiosk machines.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina blinked at her. “What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked between both sisters who both looked confused. “Seriously? Do you guys ever travel by train?”</p><p> </p><p>“Rarely.” Zelena said, shrugging. “Show us.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went over to the machine and tapped on the screen. “Do you have the confirmation email?” Regina nodded and got her phone out, handing it to Emma. “Okay, so you put in the confirmation number and then verify the last four of your credit or debit card.” She stood back and let Regina do that and then looked at the screen. “Okay, three tickets for the 5pm, looks good.” She then paused. “Wait…Regina did you know you got first class? I’m sure we can trade them if that was a mistake.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Regina said. “So…surprise!”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t have to do that. Wow, thanks. I’ve never travelled first class.” She printed off the tickets and handed one to Regina and one to Zelena. “Now, we just go wait on the platform.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked over and sat as they waited. “Emma, Zelena and I were talking, and we don’t want you to give us your bed. We’ll take the sofa sleeper.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “No, that’s okay. Honestly, Lilly and I will be fine on the sofa sleeper. You’ll have more privacy upstairs in my room anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Emma, you’re already letting us into your home, we don’t want to take your bed too.” Zelena stated, but Emma firmly shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Too bad. Mom’s already getting it ready for the both of you.” She couldn’t stop herself and side smirked a bit. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t smell like dog.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked mortified, but Zelena – who knew the story – bust out laughing. “Lighten up, Regina she’s joking with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Emma said and nudged Regina. “Too soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…feel terrible that I ever said that.” Regina admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Anyway, it’s already settled and you’re staying in my room.” Emma said as the train pulled up. “No more arguing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’ll just see what happens.” Regina said, determined that Emma would not sleep on the sofa bed.</p><p> </p><p>Once the train was ready to be boarded, Emma led the way to one of the conductors. They presented their tickets and he pointed them in the right direction. “Wow, this is fancy.” Emma said as they got to the first-class cabin. Each section had four plushy chairs facing a table and Emma found their section and sat on a chair. She noticed how Zelena put her bag in the seat across from her and sat next to it, leaving Regina no choice but to sit next to her. “I won’t bite, Regina.” She said when she noticed the brunette’s hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I just…don’t want to put my bag on the floor.” She said, sitting down.</p><p> </p><p>“Put it by mine.” Zelena said, taking it from Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Emma put hers on the floor and took out her notebook. “So, we have about a two-hour ride. I um…I don’t mind if we do the trip in silence, but I do have some cards if we get bored.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena grinned and put her hand on Emma’s hand. “Don’t be so nervous to be around us. I have a project to work on for a bit, but maybe later. But Emma, you don’t have to entertain us.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at her sister’s hand on Emma’s and felt a pang of jealousy. It wasn’t fair that she could be so calm and natural around her while Regina was a ball of nerves. “She’s right. I think I’m going to watch a movie, but maybe after we eat? They serve around six.”</p><p> </p><p>“Serve?” Emma asked as she sat back and Zelena got her things out of her bag. “I don’t have any cash.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need it. It’s included with the ticket. I don’t know for sure how good it is, but the ratings for their prime rib is five stars.” Regina said as she got her laptop out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Emma said as she opened her notebook. “What are you going to watch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well actually…” Regina blushed. “I was going to catch up on The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills.” She said, flinching as she waited for Emma to laugh at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously? I LOVE that show! I watch them, the OC, and the New Jersey housewives.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled. “Me too! I quit watching New York and Atlanta a while ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same. Could I maybe watch with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I have an extra earphone port.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Emma got her earphones out and plugged them in before curling up on her chair and leaning towards Regina. Because of where the laptop was and where the ports were, Regina had no choice but to lean towards Emma as well as they watched.</p><p> </p><p>A bit later, Zelena looked across the table and smiled as the two finally seemed relax and were making comments about the ridiculous reality show her sister loved. She noticed how Emma’s hand was gently touching Regina’s arm and how Regina’s knee was against Emma’s. She wished her sister would just get over her fear and go for it, but she was glad they were at least friends at this point.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me. I’m sorry to interrupt but we will be serving diner in a bit and I was wondering what you’d like for your sides and how you like the cook of your prime rib?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took her headphone out and looked at the menu card on the table. “I’ll do medium rare with the fries and salad with ranch please. Oh, and where can I get a coke?”</p><p> </p><p>“That button there will call one of us and we’ll get you a beverage. I’ll put it on your order, miss.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” The sisters then put in their order and they packed their things up as the smell of food reached them. “It smells amazing.” Emma said as she put her hair up in a messy bun.</p><p> </p><p>They ate and then it didn’t take long for them to get to the station in Maine. Once there, they we met by a limo, making Emma stand in shock. She had never been in one before and felt rather special as they drove to Storybrooke. Her stomach filled with butterflies the closer she got to their loft. She was excited to see her parents, but she was also nervous about Regina and Zelena being with them for so long. They pulled up and Emma smiled wide to see her mother and father outside waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“Your parents are so cute.” Zelena said, smiling at them. “Ours have never come to greet us like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’ve never been away from home before.” Emma said, waiting for the car to stop before she opened the door and got out, running to her parents. She hugged them tight, feeling her dad’s hand cup the back of her neck as it always did. “I’ve missed you guys so much!”</p><p> </p><p>“We missed you, Emma.” Mary said, kissing all over Emma’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom…stop it.” She moaned, but secretly loved the attention. “Regina and Zelena are here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” She said and then went to the girls, hugging each of them. “Welcome to the Swan’s.”</p><p> </p><p>David went over and grabbed all the bags. “It’s not much, but we’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it’ll be perfect.” Zelena said. “Thank you so much for inviting us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you. We’re really looking forward to a family holiday with a real family. Just please don’t go out of your way for us, okay? Really, you don’t have to do anything special.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re really happy to have you. I won’t do anything special per say, but if there’s anything you guys like and don’t like as far as food goes, just let me know. David’s going shopping tomorrow, so we thought we’d figure out ideas for meals this next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can we go in?” Emma asked. “I’m freezing. Where’s Lilly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, let’s go on in. Up the stairs to the third-floor girls.” Mary said, letting the sisters go first. She put her arm around Emma. “She’s coming on Sunday, honey. She wanted to be here, but her aunt…well she had a bit of a relapse and Lilly wants to stay with her for a couple nights until her friend gets to town.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s too bad. Is Lilly okay? I know last time Ingrid relapsed, they threatened to take Lilly away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it’s been so long and because Ingrid was honest about it, they are giving her until New Years to sober up again. Lilly said she’s fine, but that she’s sorry she didn’t call you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s probably busy so I get it.” Emma said as they reached their loft.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on in girls.” Mary said. “It’s open.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina opened the door and stepped in, taking her shoes off with Zelena following suite. “Oh, this is so cute.” Zelena said as she looked around. “I love the exposed bricks and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Mary said, closing the door after David came in with the bags. “It’s a bit smaller than the house we used to have, but…well we did what we had to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma came over and hugged her mother. “We wanted you, not the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Em. Anyway, are you girls hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not, thank you.” Zelena stated. “We treated Emma to first class, and they had amazing prime rib.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, thank you girls.” David stated.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the least we can do after you’re all letting us stay here.” Regina stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I’ll show you where you two will be staying.” Emma said and headed up the stairs to the loft section. She wanted to make sure there wasn’t anything embarrassing laying around but wasn’t surprised to see it had been all cleaned up. She flipped the light switch on and smiled as her fairy lights also came on along the wall by her headboard. “It’s not much, but it’s a queen bed and there’s places for your phones and whatever.” She went to one of the wardrobes in the room. “Good, my mom emptied this out for you, so you don’t have to live out of your suitcases. I’m afraid we only have one-bathroom downstairs, but we’re all pretty good about not taking too long to get ready and we very rarely run out of hot water.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, this is perfect.” Zelena said, going to the blonde and hugging her. “Thank you so much for letting us stay over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Regina said, giving a shy smile. “Is Lilly here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. She’ll be here Sunday, I guess. Oh, and mom said if you have anything that needs washing, she will be doing laundry on Sunday and she will do more next Sunday before we go on Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled and took Emma’s hand, pulling her to the bed to sit. “Breathe and calm down.” She said, surprised she was able to finally act like she wanted. “Emma, we’re here to have fun, not to have you worried the whole time.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena came and sat next to them. “She’s right. So, what does Emma Swan do for fun when she’s at home?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled and tried to relax. “Not much. I mean I have a PlayStation, but we only have the one tv downstairs. Oh, let me show you something…well no, maybe that’s stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Show us.” Regina said, giving a smile. “Nothing is stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked out the window. “Okay, I guess the lighting should be good.” She got up and opened her window. “Come on but be quiet. My mom hates when I do this.” She climbed out and Zelena was first to follow. When the three of them were out on the rooftop, Emma smiled. “Look up.”</p><p> </p><p>They did and both girls gasped. “Wow. I’ve never seen stars like this before.” Zelena stated. “Even over our house they don’t look like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s because your house is closer to town and there’s always streetlights on. This apartment is on the edge of the woods, so there’s less outside lighting. Not to mention the fact that no one is in the loft behind us.”</p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful.” Regina said, still in awe, but looking at Emma and her hair in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>Zelena looked over and gave a little smile. “Thanks for showing me this, but I really need the bathroom. I’ll be back.” She said and went back inside.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over at Regina and gave a soft smile. “Come on. The last tenants left some stuff out on their balcony.” She reached out and took Regina’s hand, leading her over to the balcony that was pretty much just a flat area of roof. There were some chairs and a patio table and Emma sat down on one of the benches, Regina sitting next to her. “Regina, I’m really glad you came. I hear you and your sister make these comments about your parents and stuff and I just hope we can give you a Thanksgiving to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled softly and, feeling bold, took Emma’s hand, lacing their fingers. “I’m sure I’ll never forget, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>That night, Emma won the battle and was camped out in the living room when they all went to bed. It didn’t take long for Mary to come out and lay by her daughter, cuddling her. “I’ll get up before they see me, Emma, but I missed you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and turned to face her mother, snuggling in with her. “I missed you too, mom. I’m so happy for this break because I was so homesick.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were? You didn’t tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you. I…I kinda broke down to some girls at school and was crying. I just wanted my mommy”</p><p> </p><p>“Aww baby. I’ve cried so much since you’ve been gone because I’ve missed you. I’ve even slept in your bed a few times.” She admitted and kissed Emma’s forehead. “However, I know this is good for you to experience, so I’m willing to miss you from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Mama. I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, my little Princess.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina lay on her side and wiped at a tear as she listened to the whispers coming from downstairs. Emma was so damn lucky to have the kind of parents she did, and Regina was both happy for her and jealous. She felt Zelena shift and then felt her sister’s arm around her. “Wish mom was like that with us.” Zelena whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Regina whispered back. “I wonder what it feels to be loved for just being you.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena pulled her sister closer, cuddling with her. “I love you, Gina. No matter what, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and cuddled back against her sister. “I love you too, Zee.”</p><p> </p><p>By Sunday, Zelena and Regina were very comfortable with the Swans and had built a report with them. Regina loved having Mary teach her how to cook while Zelena was totally fascinated with sports and having David teach her how football worked. When Lilly came over, she and Emma went for a walk so they could catch up and Emma didn’t feel guilty like she thought she would. The Mills sisters felt at home and didn’t mind Emma leaving.</p><p> </p><p>On Monday, the four girls decided they’d take a hike and somehow, Zelena and Lilly broke away from Regina and Emma; Regina wondered if it was on purpose or not. “Well they’re in a hurry.” She said and looked at Emma. “Sorry, I’m not used to hiking.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Regina. I prefer to go slower anyway and take in the view.” They walked a bit before Emma took Regina’s hand. “Come here.” She led her off the path and through some bushes. “Careful, but it’s worth it.” She said and stepped aside to show they were on a cliff and the town was below them.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow. Emma you have the best views.” Regina said, looking at Emma. “You’re beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed and looked down. “You mean the view is beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I mean you’re beautiful. Emma I…I really like you. I’m sorry, I can’t keep quiet anymore, but I also can’t let anyone know. My parents…”</p><p> </p><p>Emma reached forward and put her finger over Regina’s lips. “Shh. No one has to know. Regina, I like you too, but I’m fine with keeping it quiet. Hell, I don’t even know how to date or anything.” She said with a chuckle. “Maybe for now, we just say we like each other and then see what happens?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like that. We don’t have to label it or anything like that. I do want you to know that I’m not ashamed of you though, Emma, it’s just that my dad is so against same sex relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, Regina. I swear I totally get it.” She bit her lip. “Is this why you were so mean to me before? You liked me and you were scared?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina nodded and looked down. “Yeah. I’m so sorry, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be. I get it and now that it’s out, you don’t have to be so scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or so mean.” Regina said, giving a sad smile. “Gods but I was awful to you. I’m still shocked you gave me so many chances.”</p><p><br/>Emma shrugged. “I guess it was because I could tell that something more was going on.” She took Regina’s hand. “Look, I meant it when I said we don’t have to tell anyone. We just say we’re friends and that way, your parents won’t find out. I have no problem with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Emma. I feel better just getting it out, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Emma smiled and pulled Regina’s arm, so they were back on the trail. “I want you to feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked for a bit and caught up with Zelena and Lilly. “Hey slow pokes.” Lilly said with a smirk. “I was showing Zee what their house looks like from up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was showing Regina another view.” Emma said and then blushed when Lilly and Zelena busted out laughing. “Not like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes. “So mature.”</p><p> </p><p>By the end of Thanksgiving, everyone was stuffed and happy. Regina was the Scrabble queen and Zelena was just as much into the game as David was. Everyone went to bed happy and the rest of the week just flew by. When it was time to go, Emma felt a heaviness in her heart to be leaving her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, we will see you in a little less than a month for winter break and you’ll have the whole month here.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma wiped at her eyes. “I know. I just…I miss you guys so much. I didn’t think it would be this hard.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Zelena respectfully stepped away, grabbing their bags as they waited for the car. David hugged his daughter tight. “We’re always here, Emma. You can call us any time day or night. I know it’s not the same, but it’s better than nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Baby girl, you have no idea how badly I want to tell you to stay, but this school is so good for you and I know you do like it.” Mary tucked some of Emma’s hair behind her ear. “You can do this, baby girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod and hugged her parents again as the car came and parked. “I love you both so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“We love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>They walked over to the car where Mary hugged first Regina and then Zelena. “I’m so glad you girls came. I had such a good time with you.”</p><p> </p><p>They hugged her back and then David. “Thank you so much for letting us come. I honestly had the best Thanksgiving ever.” Zelena said, her eyes filled with emotion. “I totally get why Emma has a hard time leaving here. You guys are literally the perfect parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re far from perfect, Sweetie, but we do try our best.” Mary said, giving Zelena another hug. “We’re family now; you are welcome here any time.” She then slid a piece of paper into her hand. “And here’s my number if you ever need to talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Zelena said and stepped aside.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, don’t you be a stranger either.” Mary said, handing her a piece of paper as well. “I mean it, I expect to see you girls sometime over the winter break.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will be.” Regina said with a smile. “Thanks for taking us in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for watching over our Emma.” David stated, putting his arm around his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked down. “I haven’t exactly…”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s been great.” Emma said, giving Regina a smile. “We started off a bit shaky, but once we got to know each other, it’s been great.” Sure, Emma rarely lied to her parents, but she just didn’t think they needed to know all of what happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know.” David said with a grin. “Lilly told me and don’t worry, I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, Lilly told you what?” Emma asked. She was scared of what all Lilly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Just that you two didn’t get along at first because of all your differences and all that, but that you’re the best of friends now.” David said, growing a bit concerned. “Am I missing something?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no not at all.” Emma said, feeling a bit relieved. David’s boss’s boss was Regina’s dad and she didn’t need anything getting to him. “Sorry, I was just confused.”</p><p> </p><p>The trip back was quiet, each girl lost in their own thoughts and once back to the dorms, Zelena split from the other two as they went to their room. Emma’s phone went off and she chuckled as she read the message. “Mom says thanks for the thank you card and said she’ll be sending your money to you in a ‘you’re welcome’ card.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled softly. “I’ll text her.” She got her phone out and composed a message. “Mary, please don’t send the money back to us. You honestly have no idea how much this holiday has meant to my sister and me. We felt like we actually belonged to a family for the first time in a very long time. You and David were amazing, and that money is the very least we can do to thank you. Please, please accept it, Mary, because we have no way, we could ever fully repay you for everything you both did.”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t have to wait long before there was a reply. “Okay, fine. We’ll accept it this once, but honestly your words alone are thanks enough. I’m glad we could make the holiday such a special one for you. Like I said earlier, you and your sister better come see us on winter break.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and sent back. “Thank you. I’m sure you will see us.” She then looked over at Emma as the blonde was laying in her bed on her stomach reading a book. “You’re so lucky, Emma. Honestly. I can’t believe I ever looked down on people like you; it’s you who have everything, not me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed softly and closed her book. “Regina, my life isn’t perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe not, but it’s great. You can’t deny it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shrugged. “I don’t deny it. I have amazing parents and while we may not have much as far as material things go, we have so much more in love. As corny as that sounds.” She said with a chuckle. “Will I ever meet your parents?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina let out a long breath as she shifted on her bed. “They want to meet you over winter break. Actually, they are going to send a formal invite to your parents to have you all over.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem too excited about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.” Regina said and then noticed the look on Emma’s face. “No, not…Emma not like that. I love your parents and spending time with your family was amazing. I just…my parents are so prim and proper, and it comes off as arrogant. I just think it’ll be a stuffy dinner where no one is comfortable, and I don’t want them to say anything that would offend you or your parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma got up and went to sit next to Regina. “It takes a lot to offend us, Regina. Besides, my dad knows your dad, so I’m sure it won’t be too terrible. Try to relax, okay? I promise you that my parents will not judge you based on your parents.” Though, even as she said that, Emma was already worried about what they’d wear and how they’d look to the Mayor and his wife. “It’s going to be just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>The month between Thanksgiving and winter break was mostly filled with revisions and reviews as they had finals the last two days before break. Emma felt like she did pretty well, while Regina was sure she failed her Latin exam. Zelena came over more often and Emma honestly liked the friendship she had with her, though she was a bit jealous when she found out that she and Lilly had been talking as well. It’s not that she wanted to keep them from each other, it was just that Lilly was her friend. She tried hard to get over it when she remembered how she had kind of taken Mal from Regina for a while without meaning to. The girls all got on well together as a group and often had Ms. Blue on them about so many people in one dorm, though the woman was happy to see Regina and Emma getting along so well.</p><p> </p><p>The Mills’ had insisted that Emma get a ride with the girls in the limo they sent as a thank you for the Swans’ having them for thanksgiving, and the ride was actually kind of fun. They got to Emma’s place and smiled when they saw her parents outside waiting yet again. Hugs were given all around and then the sisters were off to go home as David carried Emma’s suitcase upstairs. “We’ve been invited for dinner at the Mayor’s place next week.” Mary said as they went up the stairs, mother’s arm around her daughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Regina said we would be. Mom, she’s so scared her parents are going to offend us. Please, if that happens, don’t judge Regina and Zelena by how their parents are.”</p><p> </p><p>David chuckled. “Emma, we wouldn’t do that. I know how Henry is based on my dealings with him at work. It’s going to be okay.” He put her suitcase down and smiled. “I’m going to go get dinner. We ordered your usual, I hope that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just fine.” Emma said, giving him another hug. After he left, Emma cuddled with her mother on the sofa, the tv on for background noise. “I’m so glad to be home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad to have you home, sweetheart.” Mary said, kissing Emma’s temple. “It’s not the same without you here.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rest her head on her mother’s chest. “I love school, but I do wish it was closer.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll get easier.” Mary stated, running her fingers through Emma’s hair. “So, you and Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma turned red. “Me and Regina what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Emma, it was blindingly obvious that you two have such crushes on each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat up straight, fear in her face. “Mom, you can’t say that. You can’t even joke about it!”</p><p> </p><p>Mary was startled. “Emma, calm down. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Has dad said anything? Oh shit, mom she could be in trouble!”</p><p> </p><p>“Language, Emma. What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chewed on her lip. “Mom, her parents – well specifically her father – is so against LGBTQ that he is in support of conversion camps. He cannot even think that Regina may have a crush on me, or Regina would be sent away. Regina’s terrified that he’ll find out; I mean she has had panic attacks over it.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary rubbed Emma’s back. “Okay. Calm down, baby girl, calm down. Your father hasn’t said anything even to me, so he probably didn’t notice like I did. Don’t worry honey, Regina’s secret is safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked to her – tears in her eyes. “It has to stay a secret, mom. I’m scared for her if they find out.”</p><p> </p><p>“If who finds out what?” David asked and Emma sighed. She stood and started telling them <em>most </em>of the story and by the end, both parents promised they wouldn’t say anything, but also assured her that they supported her and loved her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was so glad to be home and sleeping in her own bed, though she did miss having a roommate and having her friends around. Lilly came over quite often, but it wasn’t the same. When the night of the dinner came, Emma took a bit longer to curl her hair and apply very light make up before getting into the dress her mother had bought her. She had insisted she didn’t need new clothes, but her mom said it was a good excuse for them to go shopping together. The three got in David’s pick-up truck and made there way over to the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>The door was opened by Zelena who had a bright smile. “Welcome!” She said, letting them in and taking their coats.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, Dad, their here.” She called as she hung the coats up.</p><p> </p><p>“Zelena, darling, we don’t shout like that.” Cora said with an obvious warning smile to her daughter. “Hello and welcome. I’m Cora. You must be the famous Swans we keep hearing about.”</p><p> </p><p>David had to fight not to roll his eyes as he had met the woman a dozen times through the years. “I’m David, this is my wife Mary Margaret, and our daughter Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a small wave, looking around for Regina. “Nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You as well, dear. Come into the sitting room where the others are. Dinner should be ready shortly.” She led them down the grand hall and into a big, yet comfy looking room where Henry, Regina, and Zelena were sitting, the two sisters quietly chatting.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah David, good to see you.” Henry said, standing to shake his hand. “I had no idea we had daughters the same age. And now they’re friends, how wonderful.” He then shook Mary Margaret’s hand. “And Mary, you’re looking well. I was so happy when I heard you went into remission.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Mary said with a smile. “We were pretty happy as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you must be Emma. Congratulations on your scholarship, young lady. I know it’s not easy to get; you should be very proud of yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Though it seemed he meant it as a compliment, Emma didn’t exactly know how to take it. However, she’s not rude, so she smiled. “Thank you, Sir. I was surprised I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t.” Mary said, smiling proudly. “I read her submission essay and it was amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure it was.” Cora stated, not wanting to be left out. “It’s a hard process to get accepted through scholarship. Harder than those who can afford it, which is honestly a bit disheartening. In my opinion, everyone should have to apply, not just those that need a scholarship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite right.” Henry stated. “I can say that because I know my girls would get in no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over and saw Zelena gesturing for her to come over. She did and sat down, smiling at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are my manners?” Cora said, waving her hand. “Can I offer anyone a drink? We have wine, brandy, sparkling water, oh Henry has some homemade apple cider. It has a bit of a kick to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll just have a water please.” Mary said politely.</p><p> </p><p>“I could go for some cider. One glass though, I’ve heard stories of your cider.” David said with a chuckle. “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma? Anything for you?” Cora asked with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a water please. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora went to fetch the drinks and a silence fell over the group. Henry then smiled. “So, my girls just couldn’t stop talking about how great their Thanksgiving break was. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say they’d rather be at your place for all breaks.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary smiled kindly. “They were great guests. Regina helped me cook and Zelena kept David pretty entertained watching football.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry chuckled. “Yes, she’s now an avid football fan I hear.” He said with a smile. “I do hope they remembered their manners.”</p><p> </p><p>“They did.” David said. “They were fantastic and are welcome any time.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora came in with a tray and handed out drinks. “I still don’t know how you did it. A one bedroom with a loft and you had four teens there? It must have been crowded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, but it was comfortable and fun.” Mary said, not taking offense.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, that was rude.” Zelena said, biting her lip. “It’s a very cool home they have.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t doubt that, dear. I’m sorry if I offended you, I didn’t mean to.”</p><p> </p><p>David gave a smile. “No offense taken. Our place certainly isn’t this grand, but it’s our home and we like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Small talk was made and then they all went into the dining room when dinner was ready. “I don’t usually have a chef, but I wanted to be sure we had something edible.” Cora said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you should have Regina cook something for you. She was really great when I was showing her how to do it. She made breakfast better than I do by the end of our week together.” Mary stated as she sat.</p><p> </p><p>Cora smiled at her youngest. “That’s good to know. She hardly gets up in time for breakfast when she’s here.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked down and blushed. “I’m up, I just stay in my room.” She mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>The food was brought out and enjoyed by all with pleasant conversation when necessary. When they were done, they all went back to the sitting room.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, you must come over during break.” Cora stated. “It’s nice to have someone that both my girls enjoy being around.”</p><p><br/>“Thank you. I’d like that. I also hope they can come to mine at some point.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, they can, should they want to.” Henry stated. “Unfortunately, Cora and I will be out of town for at least a week and a half of their break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right over Christmas.” Zelena said with a bit of a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“We will celebrate the holiday when we come back, Zelena, we’ve discussed this.” Henry said, giving her a look.</p><p> </p><p>Mary frowned and looked at the girls with sympathy. “You can’t be alone for Christmas. You must come over and join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora shook her head. “Oh no, they will be fine. We can’t impose on such an important holiday. They’ll be fine alone; they’ve done it before.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “Well they don’t have to be alone this year.” She looked at Regina and Zelena. “Please come over for Christmas. We do hour devours on Christmas eve and go downtown for the Christmas show. Then on Christmas morning we get up early and just spend the whole day in our pajamas and playing games or watching movies. Please join us.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora gave a small huff. “I believe I already said they will not be intruding on your family for yet another holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grit her teeth, fighting back words she wanted to say. She stood up and gave a rather fake smile. “Thank you for the dinner and the invite. It was nice meeting you, but I think I’ll be going now.”</p><p> </p><p>David closed his eyes for a moment before standing. “I think we all need to get going. It was a lovely dinner and thank you for the hospitality.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary, like Emma, wasn’t ready to drop the whole Christmas thing. However, she silently decided she’d take a page from Cora’s book and would send a formal invite to the girls. She went to her daughter and took her hand, squeezing it to try and calm her down. She looked at Cora. “Yes, thank you for tonight. It was lovely.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora glanced at Henry who let out a breath and gave a smile. “I’m sorry you have to go so soon, but I do understand girls with their hormones.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina groaned and everyone seemed to step back from him. Emma scoffed at him. “Excuse me?” Mary squeezed Emma’s hand again and Emma swallowed her words. “Never mind. Thank you for a great dinner.” She then marched out of the room, Regina and Zelena quickly following murmuring about getting their coats.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, I’m so sorry.” Regina said as she caught up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma closed her eyes. “No, I’m sorry. I just…they’d rather have you guys be alone for Christmas than go where you’re more than welcome. I just…I’m sorry, maybe I am hormonal or something, but that really bothers me.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena hugged her. “It’s okay, Ems. Honestly, we’re used to this. Who knows, maybe by Christmas we’ll change their minds.” She bit her lip. “Though, I’m not sure you storming out is helping…”</p><p> </p><p>“Not but it’s fun.” Regina said with a grin. “No one has ever come close to questioning my parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma let out a small laugh. “Yeah, but now I feel bad for my parents, especially my dad. I don’t want his job at risk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about that.” Zelena said, laughter coming from the room. “You dad is good.”</p><p> </p><p>The drive home was quiet, both Swan women thinking about the conversation that was had. Mary couldn’t fathom how parents would opt to be without their children on Christmas of all days. Sure, they weren’t religious, but it was the biggest family holiday there was. Emma couldn’t believe they wouldn’t let the girls come over and hated to think of them alone. Mary put her hand over Emma’s. “Don’t worry, Princess. Everything will work out.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple weeks went by and more often than not, Regina and Zelena were at the Swan’s home, no one needing to express that they’d rather be there than at home. However, Emma had a plan and she knew she was running out of time to do it. That was why she was standing outside the Mill’s home, shivering in the winter cold. Cora answered and looked surprised before smiling. “Hello, Emma. You just caught me as Henry and I will be leaving shortly for our trip. The girls aren’t home, but you can come in and wait if you’d like.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma knew Regina and Zelena were gone as that was part of her plan. “I actually came to talk to you and Mr. Mills.” Emma said as she came in, taking her boots off.  “I know you’re on a schedule, but I won’t take long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, come on through to the sitting room and I’ll get Henry.” Cora said and Emma went to the room, too nervous to sit. She knew she had to swallow her pride here if she wanted even a chance at this working.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, so nice to see you again.” Henry stated as he came in followed by his wife. “You wanted to speak to us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please.” She said, trying not to chew on her lip. “I wanted to apologize for how I acted the other night. You had been so kind and hospitable and I was disrespectful and rude. I’m not normally like that and I’m very sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry waived his hand. “No apology needed, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just…” She took a breath. “I almost lost my mother, as you know, and I have learned not to take family and friends for granted. I understand that you have to take this trip and I don’t at all judge you for that, but I also feel for Regina and Zelena being without family when they could be with us on Christmas. I know you think it’s an imposition, but it honestly isn’t at all. My friend Lilly comes over some years, and we just greet her with open arms. I’m really not trying to be rude or disrespectful at all, but I wanted to try one more time to assure you that they are more than welcome at our house.”</p><p> </p><p>She was quiet for a few moments as Henry and Cora seemed to have a nonverbal discussion. Finally Henry gave a nod. “I can see this means a lot to you and it is very kind that you’ve created this friendship with our girls. Yes, they can come, but you must promise me that you’ll spend New Year’s Eve with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “I’m sure that’ll be okay with my parents. Thank you so much, Mr. Mills. It means a lot to me.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood and shook Emma’s hand. “You’re going to make a great negotiator one day. You present your point in a clear, concise way with just a touch of personality behind it. Do you know what you’re looking to do after school?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blushed a little as she let Mr. Mills lead her to the hall to put her boots on. “I um, I was thinking of social work, or maybe following my dad into law enforcement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Both of those are great options, Miss Swan, but don’t think you can’t do more. Lawyer or even political work maybe. You’d have my support either way.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma finished putting her boots on and smiled. “Thank you. That’s very kind.” She said as she went to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Just as long as you don’t become a left wing liberal feminist lesbian who wants equal rights for everyone. I can’t stand women like that. Oh, and make sure your future husband is okay with whatever path you chose.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grit her teeth, trying hard not to show the disgust on her face at his comments. She noticed Cora shaking her head in the background and fighting every instinct inside her, she walked out the door. “Thank you, Mr. Mills.”</p><p> </p><p>As Emma walked home, she put out of her mind Mr. Mills’ last comment and smiled, knowing she’d spend Christmas with Regina. She came into her apartment and kissed her mother’s cheek as her mother was working on the computer. “Expect two more for Christmas.” She said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Mary smiled. “How?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma explained what she did and included the comments Henry said with an eye roll. “It almost makes me want to go into politics and get him out of office.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you will, Emma. You can do anything you put your mind to. You can change the world. Oh, and you can go for New Years Eve if you want.” Mary said, hugging her daughter before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p>Emma spent the day with Lilly and later that night when she was in bed, she got a text from Regina. “Whatever you did today impressed my dad. Before they left, he said we can come for Christmas and that you are a very influential person.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled and called Regina, telling her their conversation. “The more I think about it, the more I want to go into politics and become the next Mayor of Storybrooke.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina laughed. “You could, Emma, I have no doubt about that. However, I think your heart would be happier helping kids in social work.”</p><p> </p><p>“True. Ugh, I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to know right now. Besides, maybe I’ll become mayor and you and I can change the world together.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “I’d like that. Regina? Do you think we’d have a chance to sneak away somewhere on New Years Eve and maybe have a little kiss?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled, blushing. “We can try, but we have to be VERY careful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma had never been so helpful with setting up for Christmas as she was this year. Lilly was over and the Mills sisters came more than once to help decorate, staying most nights since their house was empty. Mary and David even let Emma go there, Mary giving Emma a look that Emma rolled her eyes to. Her and Regina were roommates for crying out loud, if they hadn’t done anything at school, they wouldn’t do it at Regina’s house.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, Christmas Eve was here and since Lilly wasn’t staying, they had put a new air mattress in Emma’s room, though she still insisted on the sisters sharing the bed. The girls had gone upstairs to get the beds ready once they were back from the Storybrooke Christmas show at town hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Foods up!” Mary called and the girls came down. They had crackers, cheese, meat, cocktail meatballs, chicken wings, shrimp skewers, chips, and cocktail mini-weinies, along with a large relish tray. All finger foods and all looking amazing. They watched <em>the Charlie Brown Christmas</em> movie followed by <em>The Grinch</em> (the classic) and then Emma blushed as Mary put in Emma’s favorite since she was a child – the animated ‘<em>Twas the Night Before Christmas</em>, though she couldn’t stop herself from singing along with her dad to the songs.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, they all helped in cleaning up and gathered in the living room. “It’s our tradition that we each open one gift before we go to bed.” Mary stated, handing Emma and David each a gift. David handed one to Mary and then smiled as he handed one to Zelena and one to Regina. “I’m sure you’re aware we can’t afford much, but we do our best and didn’t want you to be left out.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena’s heart soared and she felt tears in her eyes. “You shouldn’t have. You should have spent the money on Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “No, I really don’t need anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was quiet, a lump in her throat before she got up. “Wait.” She went upstairs and came down with her own gifts. “We have gifts for you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary smiled. “We will open them tomorrow, but you didn’t have to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You first dad.” Emma said with a smile and David obliged by opening his. It was a hand knitted hat that had a face mask as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Mary. I love it.  It’ll keep me warm when I’m doing my rounds.” He said, kissing her cheek. “Now your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary opened hers and smiled at the small hand carved wooden picture frame with snowflakes carved into it. “I love it, David. We’ll have to get a picture of the five of us to remember this Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena realized the gifts so far were handmade and she couldn’t stop herself from feeling her package. If Mary made her something, she’d cry, she knew it. It took time and love to hand make a gift and that wasn’t something she expected. Emma looked over. “Your turn Zelena.” The redhead carefully opened the package and tears filled her eyes as she saw the scarf that matched her coat perfectly. It was the softest, deepest green she’d ever seen with bits of glittery yard throughout. “Wow.” She said softly. “It’s so beautiful. Thank you so much.” She looked at Mary and wiped at her eyes. “It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary blushed and waived her off. “Oh I’m sure that’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it is. You took your time and made this with love and that…that’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary leaned over and hugged the girl, feeling Zelena hold her a bit longer. “You and your sister are very special to our family.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled watching them and then looked at Regina. “Your turn.” She then looked at her dad with a grin. She told him what to make her and she really hoped Regina would like it.</p><p> </p><p>Regina carefully opened the package and gasped, running her fingers along the leather cover. David had used a leather burner and sketched pictures of horses on the cover of a leather bound notebook. Her name was beautifully sketched across the top and a horse that looked so much like her own was featured in the middle. “Wow. I…it’s beautiful.” She looked at David. “You did this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did. Emma gave me inspiration.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…you’re very talented. Thank you so much.” She got up and gave the man a hug, which he accepted. She then sat and wiped her eyes. “This is already the best Christmas ever.” She said quietly and then sniffed. “Your turn, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and looked at her parents. “First, I just want to thank my parents for being the best parents I could ask for. I’m so thankful we have another Christmas together and that we’re here with amazing company.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary smiled. “Good speech, baby girl, now open your gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled and opened it. “Mom…Dad…you…” She looked up. “You…how? You spent way too much on me. I can’t accept this.” Emma said, not taking the item out of the box.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, you deserve that. You’ve wanted it for two years and we finally were able to afford it.” David stated.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s right. You sacrificed so much when I was sick.” Mary said, moving over and sitting next to her daughter. “You gave up your childhood to get a job so we could pay bills. That wasn’t your job, baby, but you did it with no complaints. You gave us your paycheck with no grumbling and baby, it helped us more than you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“But now, we’re good. We’re caught up on bills and we had enough to finally get you that. I admit, your other gifts aren’t much, but we really wanted you to have this.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her parents. “I don’t need other gifts.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Zelena asked impatiently, but with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and pulled out a crisp, shining red leather jacket. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s…nice.” Regina said, though Emma laughed because she knew Regina didn’t like it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your style, Princess.” Emma said with a smirk as she put it on. “But I love it. Mom, dad, it fits like a glove.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena tilted her head. “You know, you can pull that off actually. It looks good on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone had one last mug of hot chocolate before heading to bed, the girls barely talking as sleep took over them. The next morning, Emma woke up to the smells of breakfast. Bacon, eggs, hash browns, cinnamon rolls, hot chocolate, and coffee and her stomach rumbled. She noticed her bed was empty and saw she had slept in a bit later than she normally did. She grabbed her clothes and went downstairs. “Morning. I’m gonna shower quick.” She said, rushing to the bathroom. Once she felt human, she came out and hugged her parents. “Merry Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merry Christmas, baby girl.” David said, hugging her back. “Now, go enjoy the new snowfall with your friends before we have breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re outside?” Emma asked, sneaking a piece of bacon.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, now shoo.” Mary said, kissing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Emma got on her winter clothes and went outside, laughing at the two trying to make a snowman. She joined them and then they were called in for breakfast. After eating, they gathered in the living room to exchange the rest of their gifts. The Mills’ girls ended with scarves, hats, mittens, and a journal each while Emma also got new winter gear and a picture frame her dad carved. Emma had framed pictures she drew for her parents and wished she had more. “Without working, I don’t have much money.” She said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, we love the pictures.” Mary said and David nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m putting it on my desk at work. Thank you, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked over at Regina and Zelena. “I wanted to get you more, but…well here.” She said, handing them their gifts. Inside were a variety of handmade bracelets, necklaces, and drawn pictures. “I’m sorry it’s so elementary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shush, Emma.” Regina said, putting a bracelet on. “It’s wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you.” Zelena said with a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Mary then opened hers from the girls and gasped. “Girls you…you spent way too much.” She said, pulling out a bottle of perfume. “How did you know this was my favorite?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma told us.” Zelena admitted, though she frowned. “I…I wish I would have made you something though. It would have meant more.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nonsense.” Mary said. “I love it, but I still say you spent too much.”</p><p> </p><p>David opened his and smiled. It was a gold fountain pen with swans etched on it. ”Wow, thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it seems old fashioned, but dad swears they’re good gifts.” Regina said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“It is. I love it.” David said and another round of hugs were given.</p><p> </p><p>Emma opened hers from Zelena and smiled as she looked at it. “No way! First edition? Zelena, you really shouldn’t have. Now I feel terrible about your gift.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena sighed. “Please don’t. You’ve given us so much more than you know, Emma, a first edition book isn’t too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still, thank you.” She held it up for her parents. “The Swan Princess.” She chuckled. “I told Zelena it was one of my favorites.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s precious.” Mary said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Emma then opened Regina’s, her hands shaking. It was a small box and inside was a silver chain with a swan pendent on it. In the swan was a diamond as the eye. “Regina…” She said, shocked at the gift. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me put it on you.” Regina said and took it, putting it around Emma’s neck. “I saw it and had to get it for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. Thank you so much.” Emma said, hugging her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was quiet the next few hours as the family continued watching Christmas movies and by that night, Regina was scared she did something wrong. When Emma went upstairs, Regina followed her. “Emma? Are you okay?” She asked quietly, surprised when Emma turned around with tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I’m so sorry for my shitty gifts.” She said, letting out her emotions. “You should take the necklace back, I don’t deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena, who was helping Mary in the kitchen, looked at the woman and bit her lip. Mary gave her a small smile and a look saying ‘just pretend you can’t hear’.</p><p> </p><p>Regina went to Emma and hugged her tight. “You hush now, Emma. I’m sorry that I made you feel bad, I really didn’t mean to. I love your gifts so much. They were made with care and thought. Remember I told you I never had anything handmade? Now I do, from all of you, and these are the best gifts I could have asked for.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina, this necklace must have cost you a fortune and all I gave you was string and pictures.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head. “You’ve given me so much more, Emma. You’ve let me be me for so long. You gave me chance after chance to get my act together, you gave me a place to be open and honest, you’ve given me your family for crying out loud. I have never felt so much love in my life than I do when I’m here and I know Zelena feels the same. You’ve given us a chance to share the wonderful life you have. I wish I had the words to tell you how much all of that means, to put a value on it, but Emma, it’s invaluable. It’s truly priceless.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around Regina. “Thank you.” She said quietly. She then pulled back and kissed the brunette.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was in shock, but after half a second, she was kissing her back. It was sweet and innocent, but it made Regina’s heart pound and the butterflies in her stomach take flight. Then it was over and the girls were smiling at each other.</p><p> </p><p>Regina and Zelena went home the next day and Emma enjoyed a day with her mom while her dad worked. All too soon it was New Years Eve and Emma was a ball of nerves as she got ready. She knew there’d be other upper class people there, but she had to keep her end of the bargain. Mary and David had been invited, but had declined and told Emma she could call them if she decided to come home.</p><p> </p><p>Once Emma was there, however, she was glad she went. Regina, Zelena, and other kids of guests basically had the den to themselves. They played music, talked, ate, and actually had a good time. Two minutes before midnight, Regina grabbed Emma’s arm and pulled her into the library – which was empty and dark save for light coming in from outside. “You wanted to be alone at midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “Yes. Let’s not get caught.” She whispered. The two of them counted down and at midnight, they kissed. This was a real and proper kiss with inexperienced tongues reaching out to explore and fingers gripping at clothing.</p><p> </p><p>They heard footsteps and separated before the light was turned on. “What are you two doing in here?” Asked an old man with a dark sparkle in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Gold, hi. We were playing hide and seek. Immature, I know, but we were bored.” Regina said, hoping he was buying her lie.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, well don’t let daddy see you playing hide and seek, Miss Mills, he won’t like it very much.” He smirked. “But don’t worry, he doesn’t have to know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Regina said, pulling Emma out of the room. “Shit! Shit, shit, shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma followed Regina to her room. “It’s okay, Regina. He didn’t actually see anything and if he does say anything, we just deny it.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s convinced I’m going to marry his son and our families would be joined. He’ll probably use this against me somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“So if he does, you just ‘date’ his son. I mean, you’re in school most of the time anyway and that way, no one will guess your secret. Just relax, it’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so. Thanks, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“So who is that blonde girl your daughter seems so taken with?” Mr. Gold asked Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s Emma Swan. She’s Regina’s roommate at school and both my girls are friends with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d be careful with that one, dearie. She is classes below Regina and probably a terrible influence on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re school friends, Gold, and Emma’s actually been a great influence on both my girls. Why are you trying to get involved in things that don’t involve you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just want to make sure nothing interferes with our arrangement.” He said in a low voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma has nothing to do with that.” Cora said, looking around to be sure no one heard them. “There’s no way Emma could interfere with Regina and Neal being together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there is. She could convince Regina that she’s a lesbian.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush! Do not let Henry hear you say that word in the same sentence as my daughter’s name.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I should. Maybe he could guarantee that wouldn’t happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Regina is not a lesbian and I will not have you spreading lies about my daughter. I think it’s time you leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed as she watched the man leave. She had her own gut feeling about Regina, but she knew what her husband would do if he found out and she refused to let her daughter ever go through that. The woman knew it was time she make some huge – life changing decisions. Her daughters would not be hurt, no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We’re back!! There’s going to be a bit of a time hop in this chapter because…well honestly, I don’t want to keep them so young for too long haha. It’s nothing major, but keeps the story moving.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Read~Enjoy~Review</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The rest of the break went by fast for Emma, while Regina noticed some small changes with her mother. She would catch her staring at her or would hear her in her office talking to their lawyer. Finally, Regina couldn’t take it anymore as she once again noticed her mom in her doorway. “What? Mom, you’ve been staring at me the last couple days and it’s freaking me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed and came in, closing the door. She sat on Regina’s bed and took her hand. “I have to ask you something and I am begging you to trust me enough to be honest with me. If what I think is true, I want you to know that I am here for you and will always be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina felt her heart pounding and thought she was going to be sick. She started shaking. “Wh..what is it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora saw the fear and tears formed in her eyes. Her daughter was terrified of her and that killed her. She squeezed Regina’s hands and looked into her eyes. “I love you no matter what, Regina. You and Zelena are everything to me and I have come to realize that I have never shown that. I took being a mother for granted. Emma and her mother made me realize that and made me realize how important you are to me. Regina…please know that what ever your answer is, my love for you will not change. Are you attracted to other girls?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina froze, her whole body just froze. She couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. She knew what her mom just said, but she also knew how her father felt and she couldn’t help but be terrified that this was a trap. If she said yes, she’d be sent away and get shock treatment and…no, she couldn’t say yes. Breathe…she needed to breathe. She sucked in a large breathe but then couldn’t let it out. She was having the biggest panic attack she’d ever had and didn’t know what to do. “I…I…I can’t…can’t…bre…”</p><p> </p><p>Cora hated herself in this moment and she pulled Regina to her, holding her tightly. She then put her hands on Regina’s shoulders, her forehead touching her daughters. “Breathe with me, baby girl. Deep breath in through your nose and slowly out of your mouth.” She took her own deep breaths, hoping Regina would copy her.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, her daughter did and after a few more moments, Regina’s body started shaking with sobs. “Please don’t send me away, mom. Please don’t make me get shock treatment. I’ll try to stop liking girls. I’ll try to be good.” She cried, clinging to her mother out of fear.</p><p> </p><p>Cora held her, her own tears falling as she rocked them back and forth. “Hush my child. Please don’t fret so much. I would never send you away or make you get shock treatment.” She pulled back and cupped Regina’s face. “You are a good girl; Regina and I love you. If you like girls, I still love you. I am so sorry that I ever made you feel so scared to be yourself. Please baby girl, please believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina couldn’t believe it, but she looked into her mother’s eyes and the way she was pleading with her made her realize this was really happening. “What about daddy?” She whispered. “I’m scared for what he’ll do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Cora said, holding Regina close to her again. “We’re not going to tell him just yet, Regina. I need to get some things in order first. You and Zelena are going to go back to school and you’re not going to worry about what’s going on here.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina held her mom, feeling a mixture of relief and fear flooding her. “What are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed, rubbing her daughter’s back. “I’m going to make sure that once I leave him, he cannot touch you or Zelena. It’s not going to be easy, but I can’t make a stand and risk him having custody or visitation with you. Maybe I’m being dramatic, maybe he wouldn’t do anything, but I will not risk that. We all know what he’s like, what he says.” She sighed and kissed Regina’s temple. “I love you, Regina Coraline Mills, don’t you ever forget or wonder about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina wrapped her arms tighter around Cora. “I love you too, mom. Thank you. Thank you for being okay with me for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora cupped Regina’s cheek and looked into her honey brown eyes. “You are a wonderful, beautiful person, Regina. Never let anyone make you think otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>After that chat, things between Cora and her girls were different, closer, better and the girls almost didn’t want to go back to school. However, once back, Regina felt lighter than ever and when Emma came (since her parents dropped her off) she smiled and hugged her tightly before kissing her. Emma smiled back, liking the change, but still curious. “What’s got you so happy?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grinned. “Mom knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“But…isn’t that bad?” Emma asked, her face full of concern.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be, but it’s not.” Regina told Emma all about their conversation and the blonde couldn’t help but smile for her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so happy for you, Regina. It must be nice to be able to be open with at least one parent.”</p><p> </p><p>“It really is. I mean, I’m trying not to worry about my father, but at least my mom is on my side.”</p><p> </p><p>January, February, and March flew by and when it came to Easter break, Emma called her parents and asked them if they would get upset if she stayed. She had so much homework, projects, and tests to study for and they understood and agreed. Regina also stayed, but Zelena went home, wanting to see her parents.</p><p> </p><p>It was mid-April and the weather was still cool, but the air was fresh, so Emma and Regina spent a lot of time doing their work outside. It was the third day of the four-day weekend, and they were both reading their books when Regina’s phone rang. “It’s Zelena.” She answered and smiled. “Hey sis.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. How’s everything going?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat up more. “I’m fine, what’s wrong with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena sighed. “Mom and dad had a fight to end all fights. Dad found out that mom has been talking to her own lawyer behind his back and that she purchased an actual house in only her name without him knowing.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma could tell Regina was terrified from whatever she was hearing, so she reached over and held her hand. Regina swallowed. “Do…does he know?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. Mom’s kept that quiet, but she did let it slip that she’s leaving him and seeking full custody. He’s pissed and is threatening to take all her money, but we both know she’s got her own and he can’t control it. Regina, I wish you were here to see this, to see mom. She’s finally standing up to him and she’s so strong, Regina. It’s…it’s amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina let out a breath and smiled softly, squeezing Emma’s hand. “Really? Do you think she’ll really leave him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. You should see her house. I mean, it’s no mansion, but it’s on the other side of town, just a block away from Emma’s flat, close to the bay. We’re there now and we each have our own room, but Regina, it feels more like a home than a house. You’re going to love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait. Is mom okay? I mean really?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena chuckled. “Yes. She said she feels freer than she ever has before.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. I just hope dad doesn’t do anything to hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he can, Regina, but maybe I’ll ask David to keep an eye on her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not a bad idea.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go. I’m making dinner while mom’s talking to her lawyer about us getting our stuff out of the house. Love you, Gina.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too.” Regina said and hung up. She looked at Emma and told her what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>“Your dad won’t take you and Zee out of school, will he?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it. He cares more about appearances than anything. I’m just glad mom didn’t say anything about me.” She kissed Emma’s hand. “I’m not ashamed of you, Emma, I just want to be sure I’m safe before he knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “I know that, Regina, and I’ve told you I’m willing to wait for as long as it takes. Now, let’s go get dinner and eat in our room. A nice little date.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and agreed and the two had an innocent and sweet date night. Both girls wanted to do more, but they were young and knew they should wait. Neither was going anywhere…at least that’s what they thought.</p><p> </p><p>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Swan, I’m going to miss you! You better call and email me this summer!” Mal said, hugging Emma who hugged her back.</p><p> </p><p>“I will, and if you can, you’re more than welcome to come visit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I will!”</p><p> </p><p>Emma said goodbye to all the others and then smiled as Regina came over and took her hand. “We’ve got to get our seats. My dad isn’t here yet, which is probably a good thing, though I feel bad for Zelena if he doesn’t come.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena was graduating and while Emma was glad her parents were there, she felt bad for Zelena if her own father didn’t come. Emma saw Cora sitting two seats down from her own parents and smiled, knowing those two seats were for her and Regina. She went over and hugged her parents. “I’ve missed you guys so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve missed you too, Em.” David said as they sat back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming today. It means a lot to Zelena.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re happy to be here.” Mary said and lowered her voice. “Cora and I have become great friends and I think it meant a lot to her to have us here in case Henry does come.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chewed her lip. “But he’s dad’s boss. Is that causing any issues?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, there’s been some changes.” Mary said, but then the ceremony was starting. “We’ll talk later.”</p><p> </p><p>After the ceremony, the group gathered for pictures and Emma felt honored to be included with Regina and Zelena in one. Zelena looked around and tried to act like she wasn’t disappointed, but Emma could tell. She gave her an extra hug. “It’s his loss, Zelena.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled softly. “Thanks. Thanks for loaning me your parents.” She said, smiling over at David and Mary.</p><p> </p><p>Emma grinned. “They love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, and I love them.” She looked at Emma. “Thanks for making my last year of school such an amazing one, Em. It’s all thanks to you. My sister is free within herself, my mom is free from my dad, and I now know what love is.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her again and then the group headed out, Cora and her girls following the Swans. Emma loved sitting between her parents in her dads’ truck and she leaned over, resting on her mother’s shoulders. “You said things have changed. What changed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, first I want you to know the only reason we didn’t tell you is because Cora wanted a chance to tell her girls first. Since Cora filed for divorce, a lot of things have come out about Henry and because of that, he stepped down from being mayor. He’s no longer your father’s boss as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Emma asked, both shocked and amused. “What came out?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary looked across at David and then cleared her throat. “It seems he’s been secretly funneling money to help white supremacy organizations, and anti LGBTQ organizations including a ‘center’ in Pennsylvania that specializes in ‘reparative therapy’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Also known as conversion therapy?” Emma asked, her hands balling into fists. “So, he took taxpayer money to fund these hate groups?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. He’s under investigation, but of course he’s got a team of lawyers making things move slowly.” David said, putting his hand over Emma’s. “Our new mayor is so much better and has already made some great changes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ingrid Frost.” He said with a grin and Emma smiled wide.</p><p> </p><p>“The ‘left wing liberal lesbian’ that should have won the last election? I mean, not that I think anyone should be all one side or the other, but it’s better than the hate-filled views of Henry.”</p><p> </p><p>“The very same. They did also find out there was voter fraud there as well.” Mary said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad all these things are coming out because maybe Regina doesn’t have to be scared to have to go see her dad.” Emma stated. “She’s terrified of what he’d do if he found out about her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, poor thing.” Mary said sadly. “I’m so glad Cora is there for her. I had envisioned us hiding Regina and moving to another state to keep her safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at her. “You’d have done that?”</p><p> </p><p>“In a heartbeat. Zelena too. I love those girls.” Mary said and then took Emma’s hand and kissed it. “Of course, I love this girl the most.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Mom. I’ve missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell us about classes. How did your finals go?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think they went well. I feel like I studied enough for them and was ready, but I won’t find out for a week or two.” She grinned. “However, the teachers all told me they can’t wait to see me next year. Mr. Jacobs even said they picked the perfect student to get a scholarship when they picked me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my girl.” David said and then smiled as Emma’s eyes got droopy. “Tired?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. We had a last night together party last night with some other girls and I was up way late.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, there’s a few more hours to drive, why don’t you cuddle up with me and close your eyes.” Mary said shifting a bit so Emma could lay on her lap and in her arms comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>Emma did just that and it didn’t take long until she was out.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad did what?!” Zelena asked as Cora told her girls about their father. Regina was quiet, her heart breaking that her daddy was full of so much hate.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry girls, but I thought you’d want to hear it directly from me.” Cora said, glancing at Regina in the rearview mirror. “He’s being investigated and has stepped down from being Mayor.”</p><p> </p><p>“My how the mighty hath fallen.” Zelena said and sat back, her head resting on the window. “That why he didn’t come today?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora reached over and took her hand. “I don’t know why he didn’t come, but I’m very sorry for you that he didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena shrugged. “It’s okay. You came and Mary and David. That’s all I care about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well we’re still going to have a party for you next weekend. Maybe he’ll show up then.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena sighed and looked back at her sister and then Cora. “I hope he doesn’t. In fact, I will un-invite him.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina reached forward and put her hand on Zelena’s arm. “Don’t do that, Zee. He’s still our dad.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena turned, tears in her fiery blue eyes. “He gave money to assholes to shock and torture people just for who they are and who they love. People as amazing as you and Emma who have done nothing wrong. More than likely it’s a place for minors since parents can sign permission to have their child abused that way. I do not want to be anywhere near him, Regina, and I don’t want him anywhere near you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina wiped at a tear and leaned forward to kiss her sister’s cheek. “Thanks, Zee.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re my sister, Gina, and I only want to see you happy. Seeing you so free and happy at school with Emma has been so amazing. Watching you find yourself and be who you were always meant to be has been one of my favorite things about this school year. I refuse to let him take all that away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smiled softly as she drove. “I’m so glad you girls are stronger than I ever was.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat back and Zelena put her hand on Cora’s arm. “You got there, mom. I’m proud of what you’ve done in the last few months. I’m proud of who you’ve become and I know Regina loves that you accept her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Regina said quietly. “It’s been such a relief.”</p><p> </p><p>The next weekend, Cora smiled as she looked around the park and saw both her girls were happy. She went over to David at the grill and handed him more burger patties. “Thank you so much for doing this today. I wish you’d let me pay you.”</p><p> </p><p>David waved her off. “It’s fine, Cora. We’re family and I’m more than happy to spend a few hours grilling.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m ready to step in if he gets called into the office.” Mary said, holding and empty plate ready for the burgers that were done. “It’s so nice to see everyone here celebrating with Zelena. The girls sure do have some great friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“They do.” Cora agreed. “I love that they all get along. For years it was as if we were all separate people living in the same house. It wasn’t a home and we weren’t a family. Hell, the girls were barely sisters. So much has changed this last year and in my opinion, all of it is positive and all of it is thanks to Emma and her family.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary smiled, but shook her head. “Not all of it, Cora. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” She put her hand on Cora’s arm and gave a little squeeze. “You’re a good mother, Cora. We may not always agree with our children’s choices, but we love them anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish Henry thought like that. I mean, honestly he and I were never in love, but those girls did love their daddy once and it saddens me that he can so easily go on without them.”</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t reached out at all?” David asked, flipping more burgers.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I don’t think Regina has tried, but I know Zee has, but he won’t answer or return her calls.” She sighed and looked at David. “Thanks for kind of stepping in. It means a lot to all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s honestly no problem, Cora. They’re good girls and even if things don’t end up working for Regina and Emma, which I hope isn’t the case, I’ll still be here.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re young, but what do I know about love?” Cora asked with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I think they’re actually being very smart and mature about it.” Mary stated. “I mean, they’re not labelling anything, not making anything ‘official’, and not pressuring each other. I’m sure part of that is because they both are just realizing their sexuality, but also because they don’t want to jump in too fast and I give them credit for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena, Regina, Emma, Kathryn, Lilly, and one of Zelena’s friends from school Sara were all eating, talking, and laughing when they heard a car door shut and Zelena looked over. “I told him not to come. He can’t answer my phone calls, but he can go against my wishes?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina took her hand from Emma’s and sat straight, starting to breathe just a little heavier. Mal put her hand on Regina’s back. “It’s okay. Just breathe.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena grit her teeth and marched over to her father. “Leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that any way to talk to your father?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please leave.” She said, crossing her arms. “I told you in many voicemails that I don’t want you here. I never want to see you again and can’t wait until they put you in jail.”</p><p> </p><p>Henry glared at her. “How dare you speak to me like that? Your mother is spoiling you, little girl, and you are forgetting your place.” He then looked towards Regina. “I came to see if the rumors are true.” He said before walking towards his other daughter. He saw Mal’s hand on Regina’s back and glared at his daughter. “So it’s true? You’re a lesbian?” Regina didn’t say anything, but he could see she was scared and that was answer enough for him. He pulled Regina up by her arms and shook her, looking at her. “How dare you?! You are an abomination and disgusting! Change your ways, you disgusting child, or I will change them for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma stood and pulled Regina away from her father, standing in front of her. “You have no right to treat her like that! You’re a monster!”</p><p> </p><p>Henry lifted his hand and smacked Emma’s cheek so hard she fell. David was there in a flash, pulling him back and getting in his face. “How dare you touch my daughter?! I’m calling the police and pressing charges! You’re lucky there are kids here or I’d be beating your ass right now.” He growled low, doing everything he could to keep his anger down.</p><p> </p><p>Cora called the police as Mary helped Emma up and took the girls away. Regina was shocked and it wasn’t until they were in the park shelter that she let out her breath. “Emma…my gods Emma. I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” Emma said and looked at Regina. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was shaking in fear and felt numb and hadn’t realized she had lost control of her bladder until Zelena was tying her sweatshirt around her waist. She looked down and tears started falling as she sunk into her sister. “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena held her tight and rubbed her back. “Don’t be sorry, Gina. You have nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora came in and hugged Regina before going to Emma, lightly cupping her cheek. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma had tears, but they were for Regina, not herself. “I’m fine. I don’t think Regina is though.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary and Emma left the Mill’s girls to give them some privacy and watched as Henry was arrested. David’s partner Thomas was assigned to take statements as Graham took Henry to the station. Pictures were taken of Emma’s face and she reassured everyone that she didn’t need medical attention.</p><p> </p><p>After Cora comforted and calmed her girls down, they too gave their statements and once done, David went and hugged Zelena tight. “I’m sorry he ruined your day.”</p><p> </p><p>She hugged him back, not for the first time wishing he was her father. “He didn’t. I’m not letting him ruin it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was embarrassed, but David didn’t let that stop him from hugging her as well. “Regina, we’ll keep you safe. I promise. After what he did to you today, there’s no way in hell they’re giving him custody or even visitations.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if that will stop him.” She said quietly, sniffing. “I only feel safe at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“After today, he will have a restraining order, Regina.” Thomas said. “Maybe you’ll feel better once he’s in jail.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Regina looked around. “Where’s Emma? Does she hate me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I don’t.” Emma said coming over with a bag in her hands. “Come on.” She took Regina’s hand and led her to the bathrooms. “I went and got you some clothes. They’re mine since my place is closer, but I promise they’re clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and kissed Emma’s cheek. “Thank you so much.” She went in and washed up and changed, throwing her soiled clothes away. She came out and sighed. “I feel so stupid. I’ve not wet myself since I was a child.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma hugged her tight. “You were terrified, baby, and your body does things when you’re scared. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” She cupped Regina’s face and looked her in the eye. “You are not an abomination or disgusting. You are wonderful and beautiful and amazing and so fucking better than him.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled with tears in her eyes and kissed Emma, pulling her closer. “Thanks.” She said when they broke, foreheads touching. “Emma, I know we said we’ll take things slow but right now, and probably for a long time, I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina, lifting and twirling her around. “I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Across the park in a black car with tinted windows, pictures were being taken. Sure his boss was now in jail, but he still had his orders and he wouldn’t let the boss down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m back. I feel like it’s been forever since I updated this, but it’s only been a month. I am thinking it will be a ten-chapter story, so there will be some time hops, but I’m trying to do it in ways that make sense. Anyway, here we go!!</p><p> </p><p>Read~Enjoy~Review</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After Zelena’s party, Henry had been charged with assault of a minor for hitting Emma and it took almost all summer before his lawyer reached out to David’s lawyer and they settled – earning Emma some money that they put in savings for her. She told her parents to use anything they needed, but they said they only would in emergencies. Part of Emma felt bad that they settled, but she knew that he wouldn’t get much if it did go to court. Regina and Cora assured Emma she did the right thing – which made things easier.</p><p> </p><p>Henry wasn’t seen much that summer and Regina loved that she could let her guard down. Finally, at the end of the summer, he had his trial for everything else and was found guilty. He was sentenced to ten years in a federal prison in Boston and neither Regina nor Zelena went to say goodbye to him.</p><p> </p><p>Emma and Regina enjoyed their summer together, going on ‘dates’ to the movies, the dinner, even to the old school roller rink that popped up that summer. They went hiking and Regina even got Emma to go horseback riding. They were pretty innocent when it came to affection, sticking mostly with cuddling, kissing and over clothes touching. They each celebrated their birthday’s and were both embarrassed that night when their moms sat them down to talk about safe sex – though it was probably just as embarrassing for Cora and Mary because they had to ‘research’ things like dental damns, how to safely wash sex toys and using finger condoms. All four were red by the end of the conversation, but at the same time, it meant a lot to Regina that her mother would do something so uncomfortable just to be sure she was safe.</p><p> </p><p>The two celebrated their birthdays over the summer and a week before school started, they got their packets in the mail. They sat in Cora’s living room and opened them. Emma frowned. “I’m roomed with a freshman named Sara. I requested you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m with Ruby. I requested you as well.” Regina said, disappointment in her voice. “Wait, I have a letter from Miss Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Emma said, holding it up. “Dear Emma, I know you requested to room with Regina, however it has come to my attention that the two of you are in a relationship. First, wow! You two came a long way from where you were last year, and I couldn’t be happier. Don’t worry, this news is not being shared in any way, as it’s not our job to do that. However, I did have to really think about your rooming requests and I hope you understand that while we don’t discourage relationships (and will not tolerate any prejudice against those in one) we also don’t encourage things we wouldn’t encourage with a boy/girl relationship. I hope you understand and believe me that I am happy for you both. We put you in rooms across from each other and what you two decide to do once you’re here is up to you and your roommates. I can’t wait to see you again, Emma, and I hope your summer has been great.” She looked at Regina. “Is that pretty much what yours says?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head. “No…I think she knows more than she acts like she does. Mine says, Dear Regina, I hope you’ve had a great summer and I can’t wait to see you again. I’m sorry that our individual rooms are all booked and that we couldn’t fulfil your request. If you get a chance to see or talk to Emma, you will hopefully understand. Have a great rest of your summer.” Regina looked at Emma. “I’m guessing she knew how my family was versus yours.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. “Well, I get where they’re coming from, but it kinda sucks. It’s not like we’re in the same classes or anything…well not all of them. I suppose we could ask Ruby and this Sara if one of them would switch.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could.” Regina said, biting her lip. “But maybe this is okay.” She took Emma’s hand. “Look, I’m not saying I don’t want to be with you, but maybe Miss Blue has a point. Maybe if we’re together too much, that could cause issues too. It would make ‘date nights’ more special, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and kissed Regina’s hand. “You’re right. Besides, you’ll probably have your own dorm next year, so I have to get used to it.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked. “Next year we’ll be a year older and you can stay in my dorm every night.” She wiggled her eyebrows and made Emma laugh. “Remember, we said once we’re both sixteen and if we both feel comfortable with it, we’ll do more than kissing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I mean our moms did spend all that time looking up information on safe lesbian sex. We can’t let the information go to waste.” They both laughed and then Regina frowned looking at the clock. “You’re supposed to be home in five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit. I have to go. I’m sorry. My dad really wants the three of us to do this camping thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Emma. Go and have fun. I’ll see you on Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then on Monday we head back to school.” Emma said, putting her shoes on. “Part of me can’t wait, but part of me doesn’t want to go back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I completely agree. It was weird taking Zee to college last week and I feel bad that mom will be alone.” Regina then chuckled. “But I think she and your mom have plans to keep her busy.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “They make the cutest friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“They really do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Emma and Regina got their welcome packs and headed to their dorm. Emma peeked in her room and shrugged. “She’s not here yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither is Ruby. How about we unpack and meet up in the common area and see if Mal and Kathryn are here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good.” Emma went to her room and started unpacking.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is your room.” Came Mal’s voice as their door opened. “Oh, sorry Ems, I didn’t know you were here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Emma smiled and gave a small wave. “Hi, I’m Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sara.” The girl said, a bit snobbishly as she looked around the room. Emma had her bed already made and her things already in one of the wardrobes. “I want that bed. It’s closer to the door.” Sara said, pointing at Emma’s bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I already called it. All my stuff is unpacked over there.” In some cases, Emma would have just given the girl her bed, but the way this girl was acting, she wasn’t going to do that.</p><p> </p><p>Mal gave Sara a shrug. “She was here first. That’s the unwritten rule. I’ve got to get back, but if you have questions, Emma can help you and I’m sure Miss Blue will be around soon. See you later, Emma.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye.” Emma said, laying on the bed with her phone. Her parents now had cell phones and she was able to text them that she was at school. She noticed Sara wasn’t moving and looked over. “Do you need help?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I need you to get off my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma’s brow rose. “Sorry, this is my bed. Look, that one is closer to the bathroom and it’s the same kind of bed. One isn’t better than the other.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then take that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma shook her head. “Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello girls.” Miss Blue said from the doorway. “Emma, how was your summer?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “It was great. How was yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, thanks for asking. You’re the first one to ask me that, you’re so sweet. Sara, welcome to Boston Academy for Girls. I hope you’re finding everything okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, accept she’s in my bed.” Sara said, pointing to Emma. “And she won’t get out.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue looked a little surprised. “Who was here first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me.” Emma said, looking at her phone. “So, I picked this bed.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue looked at Sara. “Then it’s hers. I’m sorry, but all the beds have new mattresses and are all the same comfort. Let’s not let something so silly get in the way of our first day here.”</p><p> </p><p>“My father pays this school good money and I already didn’t get my own room and now you’re saying I can’t have the bed I want?”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue gave Emma a look and then focused on Sara. “I’m not sure if you know this, but we treat everyone equally here no matter how much their parents give to us. That is Emma’s bed, and this is yours and if there’s going to be trouble, please know that I do not play favorites and I will not be afraid to call your father.”</p><p> </p><p>Sara scoffed and went to the other bed. “You got someone to make the bed?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma tried hard not to roll her eyes. This was going to be worse than it was when she was with Regina before they got along. Miss Blue took a breath. “You make it, dear. We don’t have maids here, so you make your bed, you wash your dishes, you pick up your clothes, and you clean up after yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? I don’t even know how to make a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and stood. “I’ll show you one time.” She went over and explained how to put on fitted sheets and the flat sheet and then her blanket. When she finished, she looked at Sara. “There. Pretty easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much would I have to pay you to get you to do that every day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t have time. I have my own bed to make and my own classes.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue gave a smile. “Well, looks like we’re settled here. Sara, new patient orientation is this afternoon at two. Emma, thanks for the help.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem.” Emma said and smiled as Regina came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Miss Blue. Good summer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great summer, thank you Regina. My, you and Emma sure are sweet for asking me. How was your summer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mostly good. Emma, you ready to go to the common area?”</p><p> </p><p>“All set.” Emma said as she locked her wardrobe; she wasn’t taking any chances with Sara. “See you around, Miss Blue.”</p><p> </p><p>As Miss Blue left, Regina kissed Emma’s cheek and the two headed out. They found Mal, Ruby, Kathryn, Belle, Lacey, and Ashley. “So, Emma, how’s your roomie?” Ruby asked, taking a sip of her soda.</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes. “Think last year Regina but twenty times worse. She didn’t know how to make her bed and almost threw a fit because I wouldn’t trade beds with her because her daddy pays the school so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like a peach.” Kathryn said and smirked. “Though, Regina didn’t know how to make a bed her first year here either. I had to show her. Ouch!” She said as Regina play smacked her.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t that bad. I mean…I just needed help with the sheets.”</p><p> </p><p>The group then went to dinner and Emma looked out for Sara but didn’t see her. As she and Regina were going back to her room, Emma opened her door and gasped. “What?” Regina asked, coming in behind her. “Oh my God. I’ll get Miss Blue.” And then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Emma teared up as she looked around. Her bed was shredded, literally shredded cloth, feathers, and parts of her baby blanket were all over it. On the wall by her bed the words “Dykes don’t belong here!! Go to hell where you belong!!” were written in lipstick. She looked over and noticed Sara wasn’t there and she couldn’t help but think it had been her.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma honey, what’s…oh my god.” Miss Blue said as she came in. “Who did this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know.” Emma said quietly. “Regina, check your room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did and it’s fine.” Regina said, taking Emma’s hand. “Emma, is that your baby blanket?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded, wiping her tears. “Why would someone do this to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue got her phone out. “I don’t know, but we’re going to find out and they will be expelled. Did you give anyone your lock code to your room?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I hadn’t even given it to Regina yet. Only me and Sara knew it unless she told someone.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I knew we shouldn’t let her in here.” She said under her breath as she headed towards the door. “I’ll be right back; don’t touch anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat on a chair and shook her head. “My mom made me that blanket when she was pregnant with me. I know it’s childish, but it means so much to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not childish, Emma, not at all.” Regina said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. “Do you think Sara did it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know who else would. She must have seen you kissing my cheek.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did.” Miss Blue said. “Emma, can you go to Regina’s room while I help Sara pack up her stuff.” She turned to Emma, putting her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Emma, I’m so sorry for this. We do not tolerate this and I’m so sorry this happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma didn’t know why she felt tears in her eyes, it wasn’t as if she was physically hurt. She just felt violated in a way. “It’s not your fault.” Emma said. “I want to call my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can, honey. Tell her I will be calling her either tonight or tomorrow and tell her I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a nod and went to Regina’s room, a bit relieved that Ruby wasn’t in there. She sat down and shook her head. “I didn’t do anything to her other than not give up my bed. Maybe I should have.” She slumped down.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and sat next to Emma. “It wasn’t about the bed, Emma. Did you hear Miss Blue say she shouldn’t have let her come to this school? Something tells me she was worried about this.”</p><p> </p><p>“If that’s true, she shouldn’t have put her in my room! That’s just asking for trouble. Now I have no baby blanket, no regular blanket, my pillows are trashed, and the word dyke is written on my wall. Maybe I’m overreacting, but I feel violated somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get that, baby. You were violated, your things were ruined.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to call my mom. I don’t know why, but I feel like I need to tell her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should, honey. Call your mom and I’m going to go down to the storage area and get my spare blankets and pillows for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Emma said and got her phone out as Regina left the room. She called her mom and the moment she answered, her tears fell. “Mama?”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma baby, what’s wrong?” Mary asked, knowing something was upset with her daughter. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“My blanket is ruined.” Emma sobbed out. “My roommate she…she tore up my baby blanket, my pillows, my regular blanket and she…mama she wrote terrible things on my wall.” Emma said, unable to speak more as she cried, wishing her mother’s arms were around her.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, baby girl, I’m so sorry. I know it’s not the same, but I can make you another blanket and I can send you a bedding set. Honey, don’t cry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, she wrote that I’m a dyke and belong in hell.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary was angry beyond words. She had to take her own deep breaths. “What are they doing about it? What is that damn school doing about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffed and tried to find her voice. “They’re expelling her right now. Miss Blue said she’d call you tonight or tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tonight. You tell her to call tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama, I can’t stop crying.” Emma said. “I wish you were here. Maybe I should go home.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Mary said, wishing she could reach through the phone and hug her baby girl. “Baby do not let her win. You are too amazing and too good for that. Emma, you listen to me; you and Regina are human, you’re not wrong, you’re not bad, and you will not be going to hell. My love, you are so special. Do not let this person make you think less of yourself. Emma, it would take me a few hours, but do you want me to come there and see you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffed and wiped her nose. “No. It’s too far for this. I’m sorry, I’m just so upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, it’s understandable. Baby, I’m going to look in the attic, but I think I still have some yarn that I used for your blanket that I can use to make another one. Honey, I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, mom. I just needed to talk to you. I just don’t get what I did wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. You did nothing wrong, my love. What are you doing right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in Regina’s room while Miss Blue packs up Sara’s stuff. Regina went to the storage area because she said she has extra pillows and bedding. I don’t know where Ruby is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Stay on the phone with me until someone is with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mama? I’m sorry if I embarrass you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you even say that, Emma Ruth. There is nothing about you that embarrasses me, disappoints me, or makes me not love you. I’m so proud of you and everything you’ve done. Your father and I couldn’t love you more than we already do and nothing you may do would change that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Mama.” Emma said and sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened Ruby came in. “Emma? What is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your roommate is going nuts!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, can I call you back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes baby. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Emma hung up and looked at Ruby. “What do you mean she’s going nuts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Come here.” Ruby took Emma’s hand and they went to the window at the end of the hall. Sara was sitting on the grass, throwing all her things out of her suitcase and yelling that she wasn’t leaving. “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed and took Ruby to her room. “She did this.” Emma said, opening the door. The room was clean on Sara’s side, but Emma’s bed and wall were just as she left it.</p><p> </p><p>“The fuck? She did that?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded sadly. “Miss Blue told me to wait in Regina’s room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck her.” Ruby said and stormed out of the room. “Mal! Kathryn! I need back up!”</p><p> </p><p>Mal and Kathryn came out and once they heard what was going on, they marched with Ruby outside. Ruby walked up to Sara. “Get out of here. You ruined personal property and wrote hateful things on your roommate’s wall. Those actions are against the rules and no one is above the rules.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby, I’ve got this.” Miss Blue said as she stood back with her arms crossed. “Her father is almost here. Thank you for standing up for your classmate though. Can you all please just go and make sure Emma is okay? You all have class in the morning. Oh, and tell Regina if she wishes to stay in Emma’s room tonight, she can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Sorry, Miss Blue, I was just so mad when I saw what she did to Emma’s stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand.” She looked at her phone. “Her father is here; tell Emma I’ll be in shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>The three went in and found Emma in her room, cleaning up the mess on her bed. “I took pictures in case she needs them, but I couldn’t just stand here and look at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Em, it took me longer than I thought to get my stuff.” Regina said, bringing in her extra bedding.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine.” Emma said, though everyone could tell she was upset – and rightly so. They all started helping her with the scraps of cloth. “Wait…I know it’s stupid, but please save any pieces of the baby blanket you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not stupid, Em.” Mal said as she started collecting the pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn looked at Regina. “What gets lipstick off the walls?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina thought a bit. “I think rubbing alcohol. I’ll be back.”</p><p> </p><p>They were all quiet and once the walls were clean, Regina helped Emma make her bed. Emma sat on it, hugging her knees. “Thanks for the help guys, but I’m tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Ruby said. “Oh, Miss Blue said Regina can stay in here tonight if you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>The three left Regina and Emma alone and Regina sat by Emma, running her fingers through blonde hair. “What are you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma let out a puff of air. “I’m thinking that this is just the first of a lifetime of hate.” She said, wiping her eyes. “It’s not fair, Regina. Our whole lives are going to be full of this bullshit. We’re going to be fighting people like Sara forever and for what? Because we love differently? It’s such bullshit.” She lay her head in Regina’s lap and Regina kept stroking her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not wrong, Emma and I’m so sorry for that. I’m sorry the world is such a hateful place. If you let me, I’ll love you through it though. For however long you’ll have me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma reached up and pulled Regina down to kiss her. “Forever.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft knock at the door and then it opened. “Emma honey? Sara’s father was hoping you’d talk to him?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat up and back against the wall. “Fine, but I cleaned up the mess. I did take pictures though.”</p><p> </p><p>“As did I. He’s seen it.” She said and opened the door wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Miss Swan, I am Mr. Fisher and I had to come tell you how sorry I am. There is no excuse for what my daughter did, and you did not deserve that.” He sighed. “She’s been acting up for a while now and I hoped this school would change her, but I completely agree with the decision of having her expelled after what she did.” He pulled out his wallet. “I wish to repay you for what she damaged. Is a hundred enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was a bit shocked. “It’s too much. Really, I think $25.00 would cover the things that can be replaced.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “What did she ruin that can’t be replaced?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma gave a shrug. “Well, I mean it can be, but it won’t be the same. It…it’s stupid but my mother made me a baby blanket and I take it everywhere with me.” She said, pointing over to the pile of yarn. “See, my mom almost died of cancer and while I’m thankful she’s alive, that was my comfort item when I thought I was going to lose her.” Emma hated her tears and tried to blink them away.</p><p> </p><p>He came closer to her and pulled out two one hundred-dollar bills. “I can’t replace that, but please take this and spend it on something to make you feel better. Anyway, I should go now, I just wanted to speak to you and tell you that I’m so sorry for what she did, Miss Swan, and I want you to know you didn’t deserve it. You’re not going to hell, no matter who you love, and I’ve been trying to get that through to her for a while now. I do hope your school year is a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“I accept your apology, Mr. Fisher, but are you sure about the money?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Please, it’ll make me feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma honey, I know it’s late, but I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Miss Blue said, and Emma nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Regina. “Baby go sleep in your bed tonight. That bed isn’t made and it’s too late to get your stuff and switch it to that bed. Also, I kinda want to follow their rules, you know? At least on the first night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can sleep on the chair.” Regina said, though she knew that Emma may just need some time to herself. “Please have breakfast with me in the morning. I hate leaving you when you’re so down.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I just need some good sleep.” Emma assured her, kissing her before she went to her room. Emma lay in her bed a while, not sure why she was still just feeling down about everything. She was thinking about what she said to Regina and how this was just the beginning of the hate they’d get just for being who they were, and she hated that thought. She knew she was young and all that, but she felt deep inside her heart that she loved Regina. The only question in her mind was if she loved her enough to put up with all of what was to come in her life and the answer to that was a resounding yes. She was about to go take a shower when there was a knock at her door.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to keep bothering you, Emma, but I wanted to check on how you are.” Miss Blue said, coming into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. I’m okay. I was just about to shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised Regina isn’t in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told her to sleep in her room. It made more sense than to make up the other bed. I…I also needed some time alone to process all this. I know it may not seem like a bit deal but…”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, it is a big deal. You were violated in a way; your personal things were destroyed and there was a terrible thing written on your wall. I know the best way to move on from things is to keep going, but if you need the morning off, I can talk to your teachers and have you excused from your classes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does everyone know what happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue sighed. “No, but they may by tomorrow. I’m sorry, I can’t stop gossip, but I can stop any negativity. Emma, I’m already planning on having an assembly to remind students of what is and what isn’t acceptable. I won’t use this as an example, but people may put two and two together.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma slumped down. “Maybe I should just go home.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue sat on the bed next to Emma and put an arm around her. “Emma, I can’t tell you what to do, but I’d be very sad if you went home because of this. You are an amazing student and there’s so much opportunity for you here. I understand how devastating this is, and I get you being upset, but I’d really hate for you to go home because of it. Give your classmates a chance, Emma, and I think you’d be surprised at the support you get.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give it a week.” Emma said, though she leaned into the woman, need adult comfort and she was the next best thing to her parents. “But what happens now? I don’t want a room to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re probably the only one.” Miss Blue chuckled. “However, we have a wait list of girls who applied, but didn’t quite make the cut. You’ll have a new roommate by Friday, and I will make sure this one is better. In the meantime, if you need to talk to anyone, Dr. Mader is a great person, but I’m here as well. Emma, don’t feel stupid for having feelings about this, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded; afraid she’d start crying again. “Thanks. Oh, and I know you’ve been busy, but my mom really was hoping you’d call her tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. That was on my list to do after I made sure you’re okay.” She wiped at Emma’s tears. “I don’t want to leave you alone when you’re upset.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, thank you. I just need a shower and some sleep. If I do need to talk with someone, I’ll let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do, Emma.” She looked at the blonde. “You are honestly quite special. All your teachers have glowing reviews of you and would hate to see this bring you down.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma swallowed. “How can it not though?” She asked, hating the tears gathering again. “She basically told me I’m going to hell and destroyed my things all because of who I am. How is that not going to bring me down? I appreciate you saying that I’m a good student and all that, it does honestly feel good to know all that, but it doesn’t take away what she said, what a lot of people think. Maybe…maybe I should be gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma honey, it’s not something you just decided; it’s who you are, and you can’t change that even if you really wanted to. If you thought it would be better to not be gay, you’d live a life of never being truly happy. Is that what you think you want?” Emma shook her head and Miss Blue sighed. “I once thought the way you’re thinking. I thought it would be easier to just be ‘normal’. Then I met Angie, and everything changed. She made me realize that being happy with her was better than making others happy. I get you’re fifteen and young and have a lot of life ahead of you, but live it for you, Emma, and not for anyone else. Especially if you have love and support from your family because then it’s only strangers and who cares about them?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma listened and took a deep breath, nodding. “Thanks. That makes sense. I appreciate you talking to me and telling me all that personals tuff. It means a lot.” She then added. “I’m glad you’re happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Blue smiled. “I am, thank you. I’m going to go call your mother now, do you want me to come back in a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m going to shower and head to bed. I think I’ll be okay for classes tomorrow, but if I change my mind, will you be in your office in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Angie and I bunk out in the headmistress quarters on the second floor, so if you need me any time, just come knock.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Emma hugged her and then stood, walking her to the door. “Hey, I’m sorry if I caused any of this by not giving her my bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush. None of this was your fault, sweet girl. Try to get a good night’s sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took a long hot shower and put her pajamas on. She got in bed and smiled at how the blankets all smelled like Regina. After checking her phone and calling her mom, assuring her she was okay, she turned the light out and closed her eyes. She had two choices; one was to go on with her life and screw the haters, and two was to make the haters happy and be miserable. She decided to screw them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As mentioned in my last update, there will be some time jumps. I kinda want to get to the “peak” of the story lol, and do that without this being an extremely long story.</p><p>One last note. I did do some research and found that conversion therapy is illegal in Maine (yay), but it didn’t work for my story lol, so just pretend it’s legal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>By Friday, Emma felt much better about everything in regard to the school. The assembly went well, and those who had heard about what happened, were very supportive of Emma and Regina. Emma’s new roommate Melissa was a freshman who was smaller than most and whom Emma took under her wing. She had found out that Melissa had been a premature baby and because of that, had always been small and had a few learning disabilities; though the girl was smart as a whip, she just showed it in a different way. Emma felt somewhat protective of her and like a big sister.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was often in Emma’s room if she wasn’t in class or doing homework and while she liked Emma’s roommate, she did get annoyed that Emma would invite her to watch movies with them or hang out when it was supposed to be their time.</p><p><br/>“She has no friends, Regina.” Emma said with a sigh when Regina had shown her frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“And she won’t get any if you keep her here with us. Let her go out and meet people, Emma, she’s not your pet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she’s not my pet!” Emma yelled. “She’s my roommate and I’m trying to make her feel at home. Geez, sorry for trying to be nice.” She crossed her arms and huffed as she sat on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m sorry for wanting alone time with my girlfriend. I guess I know who’s more important. When you’ve decided you actually want to be with me, I may be in my room.” Regina huffed and left, slamming her door.</p><p> </p><p>Melissa peaked in with a bowl of popcorn. “Um…maybe I should stay in the common area tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. “It’s not your fault and I’m sorry if you heard that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It may not be my fault, but she is right. Emma, I’ve let you be like my big sis for the last two months, and while that’s fantastic, that also means I’ve been usurping your time. Regina’s been a great sport about it, but she’s right and you do need time to yourselves. It’s time I make friends and not rely on you and your friends. I’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. “I don’t want to tell her she was right.”</p><p> </p><p>Melissa chuckled. “Even though she was?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hush.” Emma said, but smirked a bit. “Thanks for understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. I won’t be back until ten.” Melissa said and headed to the common room.</p><p> </p><p>Emma took a breath, swallowed her pride and went across the hall, knocking on the door. Ruby answered and gave Emma a look. “Regina, isn’t taking visitors at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma rolled her eyes and looked past her. “Regina please don’t do this. I came to apologize.” Regina sniffed and held her nose up, ignoring her as she looked at a magazine. “Regina.” Emma whined and then stepped past Ruby into the room. She walked right up to Regina and straddled her, putting her hands on either side of her girlfriend. “Now, you can either sit here and ignore me all night, or you can let me show you just how sorry I am and how right you were.” She said in a sultry voice as she leaned in and kissed Regina’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh gross.” Ruby said and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Regina smirked a bit and looked at Emma. “Say that again?”</p><p> </p><p>“What part?”</p><p> </p><p>“The I’m right and you’re sorry part.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma resisted rolling her eyes and looked into the brown eyes that always captured her. “You were right, Regina. I was wrong and I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma. “I have a feeling I’ll be hearing a lot of that in our future.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed in the kiss and silently agreed. “Now, are we staying here or going to my room?”</p><p> </p><p>The two went to Emma’s room and closed and locked the door so Emma could properly apologize to Regina. Though it was still pretty innocent, it went further than before and both girls lay panting and holding each other in Emma’s bed. “Remind me why we’re waiting?” Emma said.</p><p> </p><p>Regina bit her lip. “Because we’re young and sex can change everything.” She said, tracing invisible circles on Emma’s chest. “And I’ve…we’ve never done it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at Regina, her usually confident girlfriend. “Hey, it’s okay. We will wait until we’re both ready. All I know is I want my first time to be with you…and hopefully my last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked into Emma’s blue/green eyes and smiled. “Me too, Emma. Do you think we’ll make it? I mean most kids our age don’t end up marrying or staying with their first loves.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that if we want to, we will. We just have to continue to be open and honest with each other and always communicate. If, for some reason, one or both of us decides to move on, we have to be okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How very mature of you.” Regina said, and kissed Emma again. “I should get going. Melissa should be able to come back to her room now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and got up with Regina. “I love you.” She said as she walked her across the hall to her door.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.” Regina said, kissing Emma one last time before going into her room.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and went back to her room, giving Melissa a nod saying she could come back in. “Thanks for understanding. I think Regina and I needed that more than I knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. I actually had a lot of fun with some other freshmen, so it was good for both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>Before long, it was Christmas break and Emma and Regina headed home together. Sure, Emma had money this year, but Regina went on and on about how she loved the homemade gifts from last year, so Emma had hers already done and wrapped for Regina.</p><p> </p><p>Emma got home and hugged her parents, telling them all about school so far and asking how things were going at home. They were both happier, healthier and employed now, and as far as Emma was concerned, nothing could take that away. Lilly and Emma spent time together, Lilly still down that she didn’t make it into the school, but swearing she’d try again next year. Lilly, Cora, Zelena, and Regina were honored guests to Christmas dinner, and everyone enjoyed their time together. Regina loved the handmade phone case Emma made her and Emma cherished the necklace Regina made her. New Years Eve, the girls went out to a movie and dinner and then celebrated at Cora’s house with both families attending, and all too soon, it was time to go back to school.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the term flew by as both girls had multiple projects, papers, and assignments to work on and both worked hard to get all A’s. On the last day, they were among four others who were recognized as top students and Cora, David and Mary couldn’t be prouder. As a reward, Cora treated everyone to a special dinner on the way home.</p><p> </p><p>The night of Emma’s sixteenth birthday came and since Regina had recently gotten her drivers license, the two had parked and made out for a while. “Emma, I want this, but not in the car. You’re too special.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled softly. “I understand. It’s just hard to get a night alone now that we’re back home.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina bit her lip. “Hang on.” She sat back and got her phone out, texting like crazy. Emma looked out at the sun setting and then looked back over at Regina. “Okay, Zee is taking mom to a movie.” She looked at Emma. “What ever happens or doesn’t happen is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled and nodded, feeling a bit nervous. Once at Regina’s, they went to her room where Regina turned the lights down and turned music on as Emma sat on her bed, her stomach filled with butterflies. Regina came over and straddled Emma, kissing her with all the love she felt for her. Emma lay back and held Regina close to her as her hands explored Regina’s warm skin.</p><p> </p><p>After, Emma was panting and pulled Regina close to her again. “That was amazing. You’re amazing, Regina. It’s never…I mean when I’ve touched myself…it’s never like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled and kissed Emma’s lips. “You’re pretty amazing too, Emma. I can’t wait to do that again.” Emma blushed and then both pairs of eyes went wide as they heard the front door open. “Shit. Mom’s home. Zelena was supposed to warn me.” Regina said as she sat up and threw Emma her shirt. Emma grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, dressing fast. Regina could hear Zelena talking loudly to their mother as they came up the steps and she rushed to get her own clothes on. Her door opened just as she zipped her jeans up and sat on the bed. “Oh, hi mom.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora narrowed her eyes. “Where’s Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bathroom.” Regina said with a shrug. “How was the movie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Terrible.” Cora said, looking at her daughter. “Next time at least get your sister to take me to a good movie. Were you safe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear gods.” Regina groaned and covered her face with her hand.</p><p> </p><p>Zelena laughed and Cora shrugged. “I’m asking a simple question; one I would ask even if you had a guy in here, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma came out, having no idea what was going on and smiled. “Hey Cora.” Zelena let out another chuckle when she saw the blonde. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smirked a bit. “You have…marks on your neck, Emma.” She said and Emma blushed and put her hand to her neck. “I take it you had a happy birthday? I was just asking Regina if you two were safe, but she seems to have lost her voice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I um…um…” Emma stammered, not sure exactly what to say. “Yes, ma’am, we were safe.” She said, looking at the floor and feeling humiliated.</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m ma’am suddenly?” Cora asked, getting a copious amount of enjoyment at seeing the girls so uncomfortable. The truth was, if Emma were a guy, she’d probably be a bit more worried about the situation. Maybe that wasn’t fair, but it was true. “I hope your parents don’t call me all upset when they find out what you two did.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma went white. “I um…do I have to tell them?” She asked, scratching the back of her neck. “I mean, did you tell your mom when you had sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora was surprised by this and sighed. “No, I didn’t. But you have a very different relationship with your parents than I did with mine. I’m sorry if I’ve embarrassed you, I was trying to have some fun. If you don’t want to tell your parents, that’s your call, but you’ll have some explaining to do about the love marks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks for that, Regina.” Emma mumbled and then looked at Cora. “You’re not mad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m not. Was this really your first time? Your mom and I had that talk with you girls last year.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat by Regina. “Yeah, but we wanted to wait until we were both sixteen.” She said, taking Regina’s hand. Regina had been quiet, and Emma wanted her to know she was here with her. “We knew it would be special if we waited.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then that Cora noticed how white her daughter was. She came in and sat on the other side of her. “Regina honey, I’m sorry if I scared you. I was trying to have some fun.” She said, stroking her daughter’s hand. “I’m not upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at her mom and then hugged her, not knowing why she was filled with such emotion. “Thank you for not hating me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, my love, I could never hate you.” Cora said, rubbing her back. “I’m so happy you’ve found someone who makes you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked at her mother, happy tears in her eyes. “I’ve never been happier.”</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, Emma was pacing by the front door and checking her phone. “She’s never late and she isn’t answering.” She huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“If she’s driving, she shouldn’t be answering you.” Mary said. “Maybe she’s just hit traffic.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at her. “Mom, she’s two blocks away.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary sighed. “Honey, just be patient.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed, but waited. However, when another half hour went by, Emma was beyond patient. “Zelena? Have you talked to Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena was surprised. “What do you mean? She left to pick you up about forty-five minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t been here and she’s not answering her phone.” Emma said, biting at her lip as she put her shoes on. “Mom, I’m going out to look for her.” Emma called and then headed out. “Zelena, I’m going to walk towards your place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I haven’t heard any crashes or anything. Let me call my mom and I’ll call you back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Emma said, feeling worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma honey, wait up.” She heard and turned to see her mother. “Thought you may want some company.” Mary laced her fingers with Emma’s and walked with her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma had told her mom about her night with Regina and it was then Mary really understood just how deep her daughter’s feelings went. She supported Emma and trusted her daughter. “Mom? What if something happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary pulled Emma closer. “Then we’ll all be there for her, but let’s not worry too much just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>They turned the corner and Emma stopped. “Can I worry now?” She asked, tears in her eyes. Regina’s car – well Cora’s old car that Regina and Zelena used – was parked half on the sidewalk with the driver’s door open. The front was wrapped around a telephone pole and Emma felt fear like never before.</p><p> </p><p>Mary held onto Emma to stop her from running over and pulled her aside. “Emma honey, it’s too dangerous to go over there right now. That electric pole is active.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care! Where’s Regina?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey calm down. There’s no ambulance, so she must be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>David saw his wife and daughter as he was one of the first after an odd call to the station. He sighed and took a breath, knowing this wouldn’t be easy as he headed towards them. “Dad! Dad where’s Regina?”</p><p> </p><p>David came over and pulled Emma and Mary to a bench. “We don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know?” Emma asked, feeling so confused.</p><p> </p><p>“We got a call saying the car was abandoned. No one saw Regina or the accident.”</p><p> </p><p>“She couldn’t have just disappeared.” Emma said, trying so hard to understand.</p><p> </p><p>David sighed and bit at his lip. “We don’t think she did.” He said quietly. “But I can’t say much more until Cora is done talking to Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Daddy, I’m confused.” Emma said, tears in her eyes as she looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know honey, I’m sorry. I’ll be right back.” He then left to go back to Cora and Thomas as Zelena came over. He hugged her before she came over to Emma and Mary.</p><p> </p><p>She sat down by Emma and took the blonde’s hands. “Try not to freak out.” She said and looked between Mary and Emma. “Mom thinks someone took Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Emma gasped, feeling sick. “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone associated with Dad.” Zelena sighed. “His ex-assistant was seen in the area about ten minutes before someone reported seeing the car. He’s missing now too.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was shaking her head, trying to make sense of all this. “Why? Why would he take her?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena bit her lip, her own tears falling. “Mom thinks dad told him to. She thinks…” Zelena sniffed and closed her eyes. “She thinks he’s taking her to the conversion camp.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Emma cried out, her heart breaking and fear coursing through her. “No, he can’t do that!” She looked at her mom. “We have to go! We have to go and stop this from happening!”</p><p> </p><p>Mary felt her own heart break for both Regina and her daughter. She took a breath. “Emma, we don’t even know where it is. We have to let the police do their jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom! She’s in danger!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby, but that’s what the police are for.” Cora came over and Mary stood to hug her. “I’m so sorry, Cora.” Mary said, wishing she could do more than just say she was sorry.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you. I’m numb, to be honest. They’re reaching out to Henry and trying to track Sidney and all I can do is wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we have to go, Cora. We have to go find her.” Emma said, not getting why no one seemed to care enough to go find Regina.</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, we don’t know where he took her. You can’t just google conversion camps, believe me, I’ve tried. The new mayor is checking to see if there’s any information as to which place Henry gave money to before as we’re assuming that’s where he’d send Regina.” She looked at the blonde. “I know this is hard, Emma, because it’s killing me too, but we have to let others do their jobs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what happens to her in the meantime?” Emma asked, tears streaming down her face. “What will happen to her?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina awoke with a gasp as she felt the car take a sudden turn. She had been knocked out and everything rushed back at her. She had been in her car when Sidney suddenly came in her passenger door. She screamed but felt something in her neck and the next thing she knew, she was here…wherever here was. She was in the backseat of a car and realized her hands were tied together along with her legs. “Where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney looked back and gripped the wheel. “You’re awake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, now where are you taking me?”</p><p> </p><p>“To a place that will fix you. Your dad has it all sorted out.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my father. My mother won’t stand for this.”</p><p> </p><p>“By the time your mother finds out where you are, it’ll be too late.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina felt tears fall down her face. “Please don’t do this, Sidney.” She said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>He took a breath. “I have to. I’m sorry. Now, no more talking if you want to stay awake.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat back, not sure what to do for the best. She couldn’t fight since she was bound, and she knew he’d medicate her again if she kept talking. All she could do was hope her mother would find her. She tried hard to stay awake, but as the hours went on, she was dozing on and off. At one point, she thought for sure he’d have to stop for gas, but he pulled over and took a gas tank from the trunk of the car and filled it. “Sidney, I have to go to the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. “You’ll have to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t. Sidney, it’s been hours.”</p><p> </p><p>He grit his teeth and checked the mirrors, seeing they were alone. He pulled to the side of the road and got out, opening Regina’s door. “Come on then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t take you somewhere you can get attention.” He said, untying her legs. “Don’t try anything.” He said, showing the stun gun he had on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>Regina sighed and got out. “I need my hands untied. Sidney, I don’t know if you get that girls can’t just whip it out.” He sighed and untied her hands, holding onto her arm. “I need privacy.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you really need to pee, you’ll pee.” He growled. Regina sighed, doing what she needed to do and then her heart skipped a beat when she saw headlights coming towards them. Sidney saw it too and pulled the stun gun out. “Back in the car.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked between him and the approaching car and slowly headed back to the car. However, when the car came closer, she flung her arms out. “Help me! Please help me!”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney threw Regina into the car and got in his seat, watching as the car kept going. “Nice try. Next time you have to pee, do it on yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Emma was at Cora’s with her mother and, with permission, went to Regina’s room. She sighed as she laid in Regina’s bed, hugging her pillow tightly. “I love you, Regina.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed, rubbing her temples. “I know David is doing all he can, but I just want my baby home.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary refilled Cora’s wine glass. “I know. I promise you they’re doing all the can.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.” She sighed. “I just…if we don’t get her soon, she will never be the same again. The things they do to people there…Mary, she’s my baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Cora, I know this isn’t helping anything, but we will all be here for her when we get her back. We’ll be here for all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“David, call on line one.” Thomas said and David grabbed it.</p><p> </p><p>“Sheriff Nolan. Yes. Black?” He jotted a number down. “Great, thank you. You did the right thing.” He hung up and went to the map. “Sighting of Sidney’s car.” He said, putting a pin up on the board and standing back. “They’re going inland towards the boarder on Highway 27. What is up there?”</p><p> </p><p>Thomas was on the computer and brought up google maps. “Not much other than Moose River and the woods. Wait!” He typed something in. “Skinner Maine! There’s a camp there called The Christian Camp for Lost Souls. Could they be any more obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get the Skinner PD on the phone.” David said and when Thomas had them, he picked up the phone. “This is Sheriff David Nolan from Storybrooke Police Department. One of our minor citizens has been kidnapped and, we believe, the kidnapper is on his way up to you guys for the Christian Camp.”</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed. “Hello, this is Sheriff James McCoy. That place has been one headache after another. The person who has your minor, is it a parent or legal guardian?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sir.” David said and scratched the back of his neck. “Her father is in prison and we believe he hired this person to take his daughter there. Her mother, her sole guardian, did not approve of this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her father no longer has parental rights? Even prisoners can sometimes have rights.”</p><p> </p><p>David sifted through some papers. “I guess I don’t know one hundred percent, but her mother…”</p><p> </p><p>“Her mother is going to have to fight this.” Sheriff McCoy stated. “I suggest you tell her to contact her lawyer and get all her ducks in a row. This place knows all the laws and loopholes and if her father signed anything, they have a team of lawyers to fight giving her back. Tell you what, give me your fax number and I’ll send you all the information I have including other cases that we’ve seen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that, but can you tell me if she’s in danger?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell you that her mother needs to get this done as of yesterday. I can look for this guy’s car and pull him over and see what he has to say, however, if he’s got signed permission, I’m sorry, Sheriff Nolan, but my hands are legally tied.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. Please do that. Maybe just scaring Sidney will be enough and it will give Regina hope that we’re coming for her.” He then gave the fax number and hung up, sighing as he fell into his seat. “I need to talk to Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go boss.” Thomas stated. “I’ll get the information all put together.”</p><p> </p><p>David hated what he was about to do. He came inside and saw his wife with Cora and sat down. As he told her what he was told, Cora broke down and all he could do was rub her back and try to comfort her.</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat on the stairs with Zelena as they listened, and the two girls couldn’t stop their tears as well. Cora heard them and looked at them. “I’m going to get her back. I promise you both, Regina will be home soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina couldn’t believe that they were driving away from being pulled over. She had told the officer she didn’t want to be here; that she had been kidnapped, but Sidney had legal papers from her father and the officer said his hands were tied. Sidney was being allowed to take her to hell and the officer did nothing. He felt terrible, but he made sure to mention that her mother is fighting this. Regina heard that, but her fear built inside her and any hope was gone. “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.” She said quietly. “You understand they’re going to hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to, Regina.” Sidney said and then turned the radio up to drown out her voice. Once there, Sidney went to open Regina’s door, but the girl didn’t move. “Come on; we’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Sidney sighed and looked over at the three men waiting and shook his head. He stood back as they came over. “Regina, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.” The man in the suite said. “Let’s start out on the right foot. I’m Greg and I’d like to show you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I want to go home.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and the two goons reached in and pulled her out. “I think the tour will have to wait.” Greg stated. “I think you need to rest up.” The two men took Regina into a cabin and one injected her, causing her to lose consciousness. Greg looked to Sidney. “Got all the paperwork?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Her mother knows she’s here though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’ll have a fight ahead of her.” He said, looking over the paperwork. “We can do a lot of fixing by then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just…don’t hurt her.”</p><p> </p><p>Greg looked at Sidney. “A little bit of pain to correct a lifetime of sin is worth it.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you really think I’d leave you hanging? Nah, I’m not that mean lol.  I feel the need to put a warning on here, but don’t want to give a lot away. It’s going to get dark, so please don’t read if you have triggers. I don’t want to list them because I don’t want to give a lot away, just proceed with caution if you have triggers. I will say, it didn’t get as dark as I had thought it would, but that’s because I just couldn’t do anything too horrible to Regina.</p><p>I also want to say I am in no way anti-religious. I’m all for people having their religion, faith, beliefs so long as no one is hurt by them. Personally, I belong to the Lutheran ELCA and they accept all, including LGBTQ+ and I’m thankful for them. I have nothing against any other religions, so long as (like I said) no one is hurt by them. These ‘conversion’ camps are usually run by the extremists that do hurt others. Anyway, just please don’t come at me saying I am anti-religion because that is not true at all.</p><p> </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>No one got any sleep that night at Cora’s house and the next morning, the woman was on the phone to her lawyer. “I need this done right away. Regina is in danger.” She said and sighed. “How would you feel if your daughter was taken somewhere to be tortured and you could do nothing about it?!” She was quiet for a moment and nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be right in.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over from the table. “Are they going to fix it?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed. “I have to meet with them, and they have to meet with Henry’s lawyers. This is bullshit!” She closed her eyes. “Sorry, Emma, I’m not yelling at you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not; you don’t have to be sorry.” Emma said. “Would it make it easier for you if I went home?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, honey.” Cora said, going over to hug the girl. “I like having you here if you like being here. Do you think your mom would come with me today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she would. I’ll call her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can call her, but thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary did end up going in with Cora and while they were gone, Lilly came over and sat with Emma, trying to comfort her and Zelena. “Regina’s strong, and she only has to be there for a little bit while Cora gets this taken care of.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but who knows what they’ll do to her in that time, and what if Cora can’t get this taken care of right away?” Emma asked and then felt bad as Zelena let out a sob. “I’m sorry, Zee.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena leaned onto Lilly who was hugging her. “It’s okay; you’re right, it just hurts. Regina doesn’t deserve this; no one does. I hate my father! I hate him with all that I am!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would he undo it if you asked him to?” Emma asked, biting her lip.</p><p> </p><p>“No. He will only try and tell me why what he’s doing is right.” She sighed. “I already tried that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wish I could reach out to Regina and tell her how much I love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena bit her lip. “I mean…I heard them say where she was, and I have the keys to my dad’s old car that’s in a storage shed.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chewed her own lip. “How would we do this?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly tapped her foot. “We say that we want help. We tell them we are admitting ourselves. We get it, we get her, and we get out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think it could be that easy?” Emma asked.</p><p> </p><p>“With four of us? Yes.” Zelena said. “Look, I’ll go by myself if you two don’t want to get in trouble.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’m coming with.” Emma said and looked at Lilly. “You should probably stay though. Your aunt won’t like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care; I’m going with. Regina may be your girlfriend, but she’s my friend too.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded. “Okay, so we’re doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Zelena stated. “We should leave a note.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma nodded and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. “We’re sorry but we couldn’t just sit and wait. We trust you, Cora, but we needed to get Regina. I know we’re going to be in trouble, but honestly, it’s worth it. She’s our sister, girlfriend, and friend and we can’t leave her there alone. Please don’t be too mad and please don’t try to stop us. We love you,</p><p>Emma, Zelena, and Lilly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good. Now let’s go.” Zelena said, grabbing the keys.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take more than a half hour and they were in the car, gassed up, had caffeine and were on their way. Emma found the camp Zelena heard them talk about and the navigation told them it was about a four-hour drive. The three girls were quiet as they were all lost in thought for what they had to do once there.</p><p> </p><p>Regina awoke gasping as ice water was thrown over her. “What the hell?!”</p><p> </p><p>More water was thrown on her. “Do not swear.” A woman’s voice stated. “Get up now.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina wiped at her face and sat up, the room spinning around her. “I feel sick.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re sick, that’s no concern of mine. Get up and follow me.” The woman leads Regina outside and to a cabin. “This is cabin 4 where you’ll be staying. Inside, you have bed 3 and the wardrobe has your uniform in it. Get dressed and be back out here in five minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina went inside and found her bed and wardrobe. She sighed as she got dressed in the brown pants and long-sleeved shirt. She then put the shoes on and came outside. “I need to use the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up.” The woman said and then started walking. “The bathrooms are over here. Five minutes.” She said and Regina sighed, going into a stall. After washing her hands, she dabbed some water on her face and then went to the woman. “Okay sinner, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina grit her teeth and followed the woman, thinking it may be easier to just go with the program than fight it. So long as she could tell herself that she knew the truth, she would be okay. Regina was taken to a larger cabin and could smell breakfast. Her stomach growled as they walked in and she saw bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast and she couldn’t stop herself from smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“No, newbie, not for you.” The woman said and smirked. “You have to earn the good stuff. Until then, you get plain, cold, porridge.” She took a bowl and handed it to Regina before filling her own plate with the good stuff. Regina swallowed and followed the woman to a table. She figured with the smells; she could trick herself into thinking she was eating something good.</p><p> </p><p>Regina looked around and noticed all the sad faces and how young they were. She was sure the one boy wasn’t more than ten years old and he looked miserable. She took a couple spoonsful of her breakfast and was able to swallow it, though it was almost sticky and was hard to get down. “What’s going to happen to me?” She asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to be fixed, lost one. How that’s done is up to you. After breakfast, I take you to see Gary. You’ll have a session with him, and he will decide what you do next.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he a doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s a speaker of God which is better than a doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina swallowed, not liking the sound of any of this. She pushed her bowl away and waited for the woman to finish eating. “What’s your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tamra, but you will call me ma’am. I am your guardian while you’re here and I help decide if you get rewards or punishments. Now, take our trays to the table over there and let’s go see Greg.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina did as she was told and once in Greg’s office, she sat uncomfortably on the sofa. Greg looked over some papers and then looked at Regina. “So, I see here that you are under the delusion that you’re in love with a female. You have been told by your father how that is against the laws of God and nature, yet you continue to be with this girl.” He looked up at her. “She is the devil, Regina, and she’s tempting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head. “Emma is not the devil; Emma is the sweetest person I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He stood and slammed his hand on the desk. “That is exactly the kind of attitude your father is trying to correct!” He came over and stood in front of Regina. “You must cleanse yourself of these evil thoughts. Obviously you cannot do that on your own, so we must help you.” He nodded to the side where Regina hadn’t noticed the two goons standing. “Come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina watched them and knew if she didn’t follow him, they’d force her. So, she stood up and followed him through a door and down some steps. She was grabbed and forced to sit on a chair where the goons tied her legs and arms to it. The chair then tilted back and Regina closed her eyes, not sure what was going to happen. “Do you love Emma?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina swallowed. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she said it, cold water was poured over her head and she gasped for breath. “That’s the wrong answer.” He said, sighing. “You are dirty and need to be cleaned. God hates you, Regina, and you must suffer.”</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, Regina was a sobbing mess and Greg finally put her chair back down. “Please.” She gasped, hating that she was begging this man for anything.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough for now. Tamra will take you to clean up and then you’ll go to group.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was exhausted as she followed Tamra to her cabin to change into dry clothes. After changing, she was taken to an open field where the others were sitting in circles. “This is Regina. She’s new and is dirty.” Regina looked down though she could swear the others looked at her with sympathetic eyes. “That’s Desiree, James, Kim, Colton and Avery. They are becoming clean. Jake will be your leader.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat between James and Kim and kept her head down. Jake gave a nod and looked at the group. “Let’s fold our hands and bow our heads.” Once everyone did, he lead them in a prayer that basically talked about how horrible they were, but how good they wanted to be and Regina really started hating herself more and more. They then went around and talked about where they were in their life and where they were going. James talked about how he had a boyfriend, but now he realized that was a sin and he wanted to find a good girl.</p><p> </p><p>When it was Regina’s turn, she sighed. “I have a girlfriend.” She licked her lips. “And I love and miss her so much. I can’t wait to get away from here and be with her and live a life of sin with her forever!” She could swear she saw the others silently cheer her on, but Jake was not having it.</p><p> </p><p>He pointed to some others from the other group running and looked at her. “Five laps.”</p><p> </p><p>If five laps were what it took to get out of this damn conversation, then five laps are what Regina would do.</p><p> </p><p>Cora felt lighter than she had in hours as she and Mary came back to her house. “I can’t believe I got this taken care of so quickly. I can have Regina home by tonight.” Her lawyers had done what they were paid to do and got Henry’s rights taken away along with getting a court order for the “camp” to release Regina into Cora’s custody. “Can I take Emma with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. I’m sure she’ll want…” Mary stopped as she saw the note on the table. “Oh shit. Those girls.” She sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Cora read the note and shook her head. She got her phone out and called Zelena. When she didn’t get an answer, she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Zelena call me right away. I got the court order and I’m going to get your sister, but you need to stay away from that place. Call me.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary called Emma and by the third time trying her, she sighed when Emma finally answered. “Where are you? You need to pull over at a rest stop and stay there. Cora got the court order, but you need to stay away or there’s no saying what could happen. Emma, I get why you did this, but you should have waited.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sighed. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t stand to think of what she’s going through.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but baby, tell Zelena to pull over and wait for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Emma told Zelena what was going on and told her mom where they were.</p><p> </p><p>“Get something to eat and wait for us.”</p><p> </p><p>By the time the sun was setting, Regina was exhausted and couldn’t wait for her bed. Unfortunately, Greg had other ideas for her. He had called her into his office and lead her through to another room. When she saw the bed with straps on it, her heart started pounding from fear. “You’ve been a challenge, Regina, and challenges aren’t okay here. You will submit to us, to me, and you will rid yourself of these sinful thoughts. Now, lie on the bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head and tried to go for the door, but she was stopped and taken to the bed where her wrists and ankles were tied to the corners. “Please don’t hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m not going to hurt you; I’m going to fix you.” He said as the goons left the room. Greg smirked at her and stroked her cheek. “You need to know what your body was made for. It was not made for another woman, my child, it was made for men; you were made for men. It is my job to show you how it should be.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t! It’s rape!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not. You see, your father signed all the documents saying we could use any means necessary to fix you.” He said as he ripped her shirt apart and grabbed at her breasts. “I’m fixing you.” He repeated as he ran his hands all over her and pulling her pants down. “Fixing you.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina felt sick and closed her eyes as she felt him touching her. “I’m not broken!” Regina yelled out as she felt him get between her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“You are broken, and I will fix you!”</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was about to enter her, red lights started flashing along with loud alarms going off. “Damnit!” He yelled and got off the bed, fixing his pants. He talked to one of the goons and then glared at Regina before taking her restraints off and letting her fix her clothes. Her shirt was torn, but she held it together as she was taken to his office. Once there, she felt such a relief when she saw her mother, Emma, and Zelena. “Mommy.” She cried, going to her mother and holding onto her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh baby. What did he do to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing I wasn’t allowed to do.” Greg said, eyeing the police officers. “I don’t know how you got your lawyers to work so fast, but you’re taking home a dirty and broken child. She should stay here until she is fixed and clean.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma glared at him. “You are the only dirty one here and you’re the one who needs real help! The day you get arrested and sent to jail will be the best day for anyone who has ever had to be here. You’re a horrible person!”</p><p> </p><p>“You must be Emma; the devil child. I can see the dirt in you from a mile away. One day, I will rid the world of sinners like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not today, Greg.” Said sheriff McCoy. “Be ready to hear from us again. You’re little camp is going down.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora just held Regina and lead her to the car. “Baby, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina shook her head; her whole body was shaking. “He was going to…Mama he almost…” She held onto Cora tighter and Cora looked at Zelena. “Can you drive to the rest stop and then maybe Mary can drive from there?” Mary and Lilly were waiting at the rest stop with Henry’s car and would decide who rode with who once they were all there.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Emma, do you mind if I sit with Regina?” Cora asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not at all.” Emma said, though she felt sad that Regina hadn’t even looked her way yet, she did understand the girl was going through a lot. “Regina, take my jacket.” Emma said, taking it off and handing it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Regina said, letting her mother put it on her. “I’m sorry, Emma I just…I need my mom.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay.” Emma assured her and got in the car. She completely understood where Regina was coming from and would do whatever it was she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Cora and Regina sat in the back as Zelena headed out. Regina stayed cuddled with her mom, thanking her lucky stars they came when they did. “You’re safe now, my baby girl.” Cora kept cooing to her, and after a bit, Regina’s breathing was normal, and she felt a bit more relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was quiet on the drive and when they met back up with Mary and Lilly, Emma moved to Henry’s old car that her mom would be driving while the three Mills women stayed in Cora’s car. Emma was quiet and Mary kept looking over. “Emma? What is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Emma said, looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is nothing. Compared to whatever Regina went through, it’s nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honey, your feelings are valid too.” Mary said. “Are you upset that she didn’t come to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt tears on her face, and she closed her eyes. “Yes, but I know that’s stupid and selfish.”</p><p> </p><p>Mary reached over and took Emma’s hand. “It’s not stupid or selfish, Emma, but I think Regina’s actions are normal. She just spent almost 24 hours having who knows what said to her and about you while having who knows what done to her. I’d like to think that if it were you in that situation, you’d have come to me as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffed, knowing her mom was right. “Yeah, I probably would have. I’m being stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you’re not. Emma, right now we have to all go at her pace. She may want her mother now, but in a few days, she’ll want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Please don’t tell anyone about how I’m acting.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, but there’s nothing wrong with how you feel.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina yawned, fighting to stay awake. “Do you think Emma hates me now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would she hate you?” Cora asked, rubbing her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I just…mom I couldn’t go to her. I know I should have, but I just couldn’t. Right before you came, that man was about to…he was touching me and was going to rape me, mom. For whatever reason, the thought of Emma touching me made me feel sick and I feel terrible for that. I was only there a day and they fucked me up.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora held her daughter. “They did not fuck you up. Yes, they put you through things, but nothing that can’t be healed with time and work. I’ve already got a session booked for you with a real therapist, Regina. Emma is amazing and she will completely understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then why did she leave?” Regina asked, her voice small.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because she thought you’d feel more comfortable with just us. Honey, this is new territory for all of us, including her. Right now, she only wants to do whatever is right for you, but no one knows what that is, not even you, and that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina gave a nod and then looked out the window. “Do you happen to have my phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Cora said, handing it to Regina.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit, Zelena looked back at her mom. “Am I in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora sighed but shook her head. “You’re an adult and while I wish you all would have been patient; I also cannot punish you for wanting to help your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Regina asked. “Why would you be in trouble?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister, Emma and Lilly decided to do a rescue mission while I was with my lawyers. They took your dads car and were driving up here. I’m not really sure what their plan was, but I’ve given it a lot of thought and decided not to punish your sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was your plan?” Regina asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t really have much of one.” Zelena admitted. “Just get there, get in, get you, and get out. We were going to admit ourselves and say we needed and wanted help.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina was touched at that. “I’m kinda glad that didn’t work out. I don’t think it would have been that easy. It means a lot to me that you guys would do that. Who’s idea was it?”</p><p> </p><p>Zelena shrugged. “All of us actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Regina said, gent touching Zelena’s shoulder. “That means a lot.” She then looked at her phone and wrote out a message. “Emma, I love you so much. Please believe me when I say that hasn’t changed at all. I’m sorry I went to my mom, but I had just been through something really bad that I will tell you about, I just couldn’t at the time, and I needed her in that moment. I understand if you’re upset, but I really hope you forgive me.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at her message and quickly sent a reply. “Hey, don’t you dare apologize for going to your mother for comfort when you really needed it. I only switched cars because I thought maybe you’d feel more comfortable talking about things without me there. I’m sorry if that was the wrong thing to do; I honestly just want whatever is best for you. If that means you need space, I’ll give you space. If you want me with you, I’ll be there. If you want to talk, I’ll listen, but if you don’t want to talk, we don’t have to. It’s honestly whatever you want. I love you forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much, Emma. Right now, I honestly don’t know what I want or need, but I love knowing you’ll be here for me no matter what.”</p><p> </p><p>“You would do the same for me, Regina.” Emma sent, smiling softly. Emma didn’t know what the future held for her or for Regina, but she knew in that moment, she’d do anything for the girl who at one time was so many classes above her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the last “official” chapter, but there will be one more that’s an “epilogue” of sorts. This prompt went in a completely different direction than I planned for it to, but I’m happy with the results and hope you are too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided not to make you wait for the end. I’m on a roll and I figured I’d finish it out. It’s going to go fast, but I’ve loved this story and I hope you have too. (also, minor character death. Sorry, I hadn’t planned it, but my head went there)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>It had taken a while and therapy, but by the end of the summer, Regina was doing so much better after what happened. Sidney had been arrested, Henry had time added to his sentence, and the “Camp” had been shut down with Greg going to jail for all his past crimes. It took a lot, but eventually, Cora agreed to let Regina go back for her final year at Boston Academy for Girls. This time around, Emma and Regina requested to be roomed together and got their wish.</p><p> </p><p>The year went by fast and by the time Regina graduated, she had fully healed from the mental trauma of what had happened to her. It had helped that she wrote her father a very long letter explaining the damage he’d done to her. For her, it felt like closure.</p><p> </p><p>That summer, Regina and Emma were practically inseparable as it would be their last summer together before Regina went to Boston University and Emma went back for her senior year. They promised things would work out and both believed in their words. On the night before Regina had to leave, they lay together in Emma’s bed as her parents were out for a date night.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe how far we’ve come.” Regina said, tracing patterns on Emma’s chest. “I still can’t believe you gave me so many chances. I was such a bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma chuckled. “You kinda were. I was so close to just going home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” Emma bit her lip and reached into her bedside drawer. “I wanna ask you something, Regina. We’re too young for marriage, I know that, but I got you something.” She handed Regina the small box. “It’s a promise ring. It means that no matter what, I promise to be honest and true to you. I’ll keep the lines of communication open and do my best to make us work. If you accept it, it means you promise the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and took the ring. “I swear it, Emma. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Five years later and Regina hugged Emma as she graduated from the police academy, following her father’s footsteps. Regina was in her fifth year of Law school with a minor in political science and a dream to be mayor one day. The two lived together in a small, but comfy apartment in Boston, but knew that once Regina was done with school, they’d be moving back to Storybrooke. Regina had one more year and Emma would train with the Boston P.D. during that time.</p><p> </p><p>Mary, David, Zelena, and Cora each congratulated Emma as well and the group went and had a celebratory dinner. During the meal, Regina clinked her glass and stood up. “I just want to make a toast to the most amazing woman I know. Emma, you have been the best thing to ever happen to me and I am so proud of how far you’ve come. I always hoped we’d make it as long as we have, but there was always this seed of doubt simply because we were so young and neither of us has ever been with anyone else. I can tell you one hundred percent that I don’t need to have been with anyone else to know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life.” She got down on one knee and took Emma’s hand. “Emma Ruth Ann Swan, will you make me the happiest woman and say you’ll marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma blinked her tears and hugged Regina, pulling her into her lap. “Yes!” She said, over and over as she kissed her now fiancée. More celebrating happened and everyone in the room – family and strangers – had smiles for the couple.</p><p> </p><p>After the hardest year in Regina’s school career, she finally graduated with top honors. A month later, she and Emma were married. It was a small affair, but beautiful and perfect. The two were truly happy and everyone could see that.</p><p> </p><p>The two rented a house in Storybrooke where Emma was quickly hired to work under her father (the mayor hired her, not her dad – as Emma would point out to anyone and everyone). However, a year into it and Emma was called out to a domestic where in the end, she had been shot in the side.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was by her bedside the whole time and when Emma finally woke up, she started crying. “Emma, you scared me to death.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Emma said, genuinely hating that she worried Regina. “I didn’t see it coming and my vest didn’t go down that far.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. It’s not your fault I just…gods Emma, the thought of losing you. I knew the job was dangerous, but this made it so real.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma took Regina’s hand. “If you want me to quit, I will. I’ll do something else, Regina if that’s what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina blew her nose and leaned down to kiss Emma’s forehead. “I couldn’t ask you to quit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not asking me; I’m asking you if that’s what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“I…is there any way you could just do desk duty?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind. I will do anything to make you happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you carry a baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes…wait, what?” Emma asked, trying to sit up, but gasping from the pain. They had talked about having a baby, but Emma thought for sure Regina would want to be the one to carry it.</p><p> </p><p>“I apparently have a hostile womb, Emma.” Regina said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, baby.” Emma said, kissing Regina’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“So, would you carry our baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, on one condition.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“We use your egg.”</p><p> </p><p>Regina smiled and couldn’t stop her tears from flowing. “You’re truly amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Eight months later, Emma groaned as she came home and took her boots off. She waddled into the living room and sat on the chair, sighing in relief. She had a desk job at the station since literally no one liked to do paperwork and would sometimes do the speed traps since those were deemed safe from Regina, but ever since she started showing, it was all desk duty. She smiled softly as she rubbed her stomach, thinking about the future and the past.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey baby.” Regina said, coming in and kissing Emma’s temple. “How are the little ones?”</p><p> </p><p>“They hate me today.” Emma said. They had found out they were having twins and while both mothers were scared, they were also excited. A ‘one and done’ pregnancy as Regina called it as she really only envisioned two children. Emma, on the other hand, knew she’d talk her wife into having more. She wanted a whole litter of them…well at least she did now. She may change her mind once the twins came.</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t hate you, they hate sharing their space inside you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they only have three weeks to go so if they wanted to come out now, they could.”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t. They didn’t even come out three weeks later. A lot of times, twins are born early, but these two weren’t having it. They came two weeks late and Emma was more than ready. After about eighteen hours of labor, Jack David Mills and Kayleigh Cora Mills were nestled on Emma’s chest as Regina took thousands of pictures. The kids were so loved by their mothers and their grandparents and Aunt and Emma couldn’t wait to see the life they would have.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled as she saw her littles come out of their first day of pre-school. They were almost four and, to her, perfect. Jack came and gave her a hug while Kayleigh was a bit slower to come over. “Uh oh. Is everything okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Kayleigh sighed. “Mama, I didn’t mean to be naughty.” She said with fat tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked at the teacher who gave a small smile. “Kayleigh had a bit of a hard time sharing today. She wasn’t exactly naughty, but she did have some think time.” Think time was when the teacher would sit a student at a table to think about their actions and how to correct them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you use that think time, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>Kayleigh nodded. “I should have shared and not tooked the toy away. I tolded the girl I was sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. And next time, you’ll make a better choice?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, mommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good, then lets put that behind us.” Emma said as she stood, rubbing her baby bump. She had gotten her way and they had decided to have another child. This one was with Emma’s eggs as Regina hoped for a blonde hair, blue/green eyed baby this time around. Kayleigh and Jack both had dark hair and dark eyes and both looked a lot like Regina. Emma loved that, but part of her did want a child that maybe took a bit after her too. Again, they found out they were having twins and Emma couldn’t have been more excited. Regina was a bit nervous as Emma’s due date was a month before the elections for Mayor, but Emma assured her they’d be fine. After a long conversation, it was decided by both of them that if Regina won the election, she’d take leave from work and be a stay at home mom until all the kids were in school.</p><p> </p><p>Maggie Ann Mills and Jacob James Mills were born a week early and were a bit smaller than what their siblings had been but were in perfect health. Both babies had blonde hair and Emma’s eyes and both mothers instantly loved them. Kayleigh and Jack loved being older siblings and helping out with them and the family couldn’t be happier.</p><p> </p><p>Regina won the election by a land slide and Emma was more than happy to stay at home with the kids. Growing up, family was everything to her, so this just seemed so natural. Unfortunately, Emma’s mother took a turn for the worse after the ‘babies’ turned two. Her cancer came back worse than it had been before and after a year of fighting, Mary decided it was time to enjoy what time she had left.</p><p> </p><p>Emma was sitting by her mother’s bed one night when Zelena and Cora had the kids and just watched her mother sleep. She had cried many tears and did her best to accept what was going to happen, but it wasn’t easy. Mary opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. “You should have woken me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t want to; you looked so peaceful.” Emma said, taking her hand. “How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Mary sighed and reached up to stroke Emma’s cheek. “I can feel it coming, Emma. I’m sorry I couldn’t fight it this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare apologize. You’ve been amazing, mom. I wish I could take this from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? Baby, you have four wonderful kids that need you. Even if you could take it, I wouldn’t let you. Someone has to make sure they know that their grandma Mary always loved them.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma tried to fight her tears. “Mom, they will know. I swear to you, they’ll know everything about their amazing grandmother.” She laid next to her mother and spent the night there, not wanting to leave her.</p><p> </p><p>Two days later, the call came and while Emma was expecting it, it hit her hard. She hung up from her dad and fell to the floor in her bedroom, curling up and trying to cry quietly. Regina had called Zelena who came over to watch the kids and she went to the room and laid by Emma, just holding her. “I’m being so selfish.” Emma said, sniffing. “My dad is all alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not and he’s not. My mom went right over there. You just let it out, baby.” Regina said, her own tears in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know it would hurt this bad. Regina, we have to make sure the kids always know about their grandmother.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will; I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma was truly touched when, at her mother’s funeral, so many people attended. She smiled and hugged her old classmates as Mal, Ruby, Kathryn, Lacey, Bell, Ashley, Melissa, and even Miss Blue had come to help support Emma through this. She had been afraid that the kids would maybe be a cause of annoyance as, at least the two-year old’s really had no idea what was going on. Kayleigh and David, at six, understood a bit more, but they were still just kids. However, Maggie and Jacob seemed to understand that this was a sad occasion and they stayed close to their moms or David or Cora or Zelena. Maggie came over and lifted her arms for Emma to pick her up, so she did. “Hey Maggie. These are some friends of Mommy and Mama.” She said and all the now women smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“She is an Emma Junior for sure.” Ruby said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “And our Kayleigh over there is a little Miss Regina. We even had to have a talk with her about not looking down on others who aren’t as lucky as we are.”</p><p> </p><p>Mal smiled at the little one. “Well, Regina turned out pretty good, so I don’t thin you really have to worry.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked over at her wife who was holding Jacob and talking to Miss Blue. “She’s turned out amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>Kathryn smiled. “Your love story is honestly the best one I’ve ever heard.”</p><p> </p><p>That night after getting the kids to bed, Emma came down and cuddled with Regina on the sofa. It had been so hard to say goodbye to her mother, but after seeing what she went through, Emma was glad she wasn’t in pain anymore. “Thank you for being my rock these last few weeks.” She said, pulling a throw blanket over them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m your wife, my love, that’s what I’m here for. You’re my rock when I need it.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma smiled. “When you were fifteen and you saw me in the park with Lilly and you called me dog-girl, did you ever imagine our life would end up like this?”</p><p> </p><p>Regina chuckled and wrapped her arms around her wife. “First, I’m so fucking sorry I ever called you that.” She said and kissed Emma’s temple. “And second, no, I never imagined I’d end up with you. Not because I thought I was better; even if that’s how I acted, but because you were always classes above me, Emma, in the ways that it counts. I never in a million years thought you’d ever agree to date me, marry me, and have kids with me. I honestly felt for a long time like I’d never in a million years deserve you.”</p><p> </p><p>The answer surprised Emma and she tilted her head to look at her wife. “We may have been socially divided, Regina, but I’m so glad we ended up here.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>